


Tiêu điểm

by nhathoang_cute



Category: Assassination Classroom, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhathoang_cute/pseuds/nhathoang_cute
Summary: Nói ngắn gọn, truyện kể về cuộc chiến thế giới ngầm giữa anh em nhà Akashi (Seijuro, Karma) đứng đầu giới Hắc đạo và anh em nhà Kuroko (Tetsuya, Nagisa) đứng đầu giới Bạch đạo.





	1. Chapter 1

Thành phố Tokyo về ban đêm lại càng thêm phần diễm lệ.

Vô số ánh đèn thắp lên từ các tòa nhà cao tầng chọc trời đến các con phố nhỏ, tạo lên khung cảnh vừa rực rỡ vừa hòa nhoáng. Riêng khu vực dành riêng cho giới thượng lưu, cảnh tượng lại thêm vài phần phô trương xa xỉ. Tuy nơi đây so với nơi khác ít người qua lại, nhưng vẫn không mất đi vẻ sôi động vốn có của nó.

Tòa nhà đa năng một trăm tầng duy nhất tọa lạc ngay giữa trung tâm Tokyo là nơi tụ tập đủ loại người trong giới thượng lưu, với đủ tiếng nói, thân phận. Có thể là những tai to mặt lớn trong giới chính trị, có thể là những doanh nhân thành đạt giàu có... Cửa ra vào tòa nhà ngày đêm được bảo vệ canh gác cẩn mật cùng hệ thống an ninh tối tân nhất, không dễ gì xâm nhập. Người thường không thể vào được đây, chỉ tính riêng việc đăng ký thẻ thành viên ra vào tòa nhà chi phí đặt cọc có thể lên đến hàng triệu đô la Mĩ.

Quán bar hạng nhất nằm trên tầng cao nhất của toà nhà vẫn không khỏi đông đúc, với những vũ điệu nhảy múa điên cuồng và tiếng nhạc chát chúa dội vào tai tạo thành những sắc màu xa xỉ sống động. Người ra người vào nườm nượp. Không khí nồng nặc chất cồn và mùi nước hoa quyến rũ, tăng thêm mấy phần gay gắt và ngột ngạt.

Trên sân khấu, các vũ công ăn mặc gợi cảm vẫn tiếp tục nhảy múa theo những vũ điệu bốc lửa, thu hút ánh nhìn khiến người ta dễ nhận thấy đây là một nơi vui chơi dành riêng cho giới thượng lưu, hào nhoáng và trụy lạc. Tiếng nhạc ồn ã, tiếng nói chuyện rôn rả, tiếng cụm ly leng keng,... hòa vào nhau tạo thành một chuỗi những âm thanh đa dạng.

Ở góc quán bar, có một thanh niên tóc đỏ ngồi lặng lẽ, đôi mắt vàng ròng của hắn lóe sáng trong đêm tối cùng cái nhìn sắc bén như muốn xuyên thấu tất cả mọi thứ trước mặt. Tay trái hắn nâng một ly rượu vang đỏ, đôi môi chốc lại khẽ nhếch lên một nụ cười, mang theo vài phần trào phúng.

"Oi," Một giọng nói từ bên cạnh vang lên, xen lẫn ngữ điệu vui vẻ, "sao cậu không tới luôn đi, cứ ngồi mãi một góc không chán à?"

Thanh niên tóc đỏ quay lại, nhìn người tóc vàng bên cạnh nhún vai.

"Tôi đã nói rồi Maehara, tôi thực sự không có hứng thú. Có vài vấn đề cần thiết hơn thế nhiều."

Một nụ cười khẩy xuất hiện trên khóe miệng thanh niên đứng cạnh. "Tùy cậu thôi. Nghe nói anh trai cậu mới về Nhật Bản được hai hôm?" Maehara ngồi xuống bên cạnh anh bạn tóc đỏ, rất tự nhiên rót cho mình một ly rượu rồi uống một ngụm, quay sang nhìn người ngồi cạnh. "Cậu có vẻ đang bất mãn nhỉ...?"

"Nếu biết sớm tôi đã làm một chuyến sang Úc." Thanh niên tóc đỏ thở dài, khuôn mặt lộ rõ vẻ ngán ngẩm và không can tâm. "Trước đó anh ta đã ném vài phi vụ cỏn con cho tôi xử lý. Nhưng thực sự mấy chuyện đó không đáng để tôi phải ra mặt." Nói rồi, hắn lại đưa ly rượu vang lên miệng, uống hết trong một hơi. "Anh ta thực sự là cái gông phiền phức, nếu có thể tôi đã dẹp quách đi rồi."

"Haha...!" Thanh niên tóc vàng bên cạnh không nhịn được bật cười, nụ cười sang sảng và đầy khoái chí, đâu đó còn có chút mỉa mai. "Phận làm em, cậu nên tỏ ra hữu dụng chút đi!" Y đột ngột vớ lấy chìa khóa xe hơi trên bàn rồi đứng dậy, bỏ qua cái nhìn sắc bén đầy ý lạnh của người tóc đỏ bên cạnh, vỗ vai hắn, nhưng hắn lại lập tức gạt ra và đưa mắt nhìn lên sân khấu bên trên.

"Thế nhé, tôi đi đây!" Maehara vẫy tay, trên miệng vẫn là nụ cười nham hiểm. "Gặp lại sau!"

"Tsk, tên phiền phức!" Thanh niên tóc đỏ tặc lưỡi, đưa mắt lướt nhìn con người tóc vàng dần khuất sau đám đông ngoài cửa, đôi tay siết chặt lại, mắt hằn lên tia máu.

Bóng hình một thanh niên tóc đỏ khác đột nhiên lướt qua tâm trí hắn, với cặp đồng tử dị sắc quỷ dị lạnh lẽo tưởng như lực đạo có thể ngay lập tức nghiền nát đối phương. Đôi mắt vàng ròng của thanh niên trẻ tuổi lúc này không tự chủ nheo lại, nhìn xuống một miếng kim loại hình đa giác sáu cạnh trong lòng bàn tay. Đó là một tấm gia huy bằng bạch kim với những đường nét đẹp đẽ và tinh xảo. Bàn tay hắn hơn hé ra, rồi dùng lực nắm lại thật chặt, siết lấy miếng kim loại lạnh lẽo.

"Thằng khốn! Tao giết mày!"

Một tiếng chửi thề chói tai vang lên, kéo theo là tiếng đổ vỡ của bàn ghế và vỏ chai rượu rơi loảng xoảng. Thanh niên tóc đỏ ngẩng mặt lên, theo âm thanh ồn ào của đám đông ánh mắt hắn dừng lại trên quầy rượu. Một gã đàn ông độ tứ tuần đang siết chặt lấy cổ áo của một tay bồi bàn trẻ tuổi, trợn mắt gằn giọng làm đối phương sợ hãi co rúm lại. Thanh niên tóc đỏ bật cười khe khẽ, nụ cười mang theo trào phúng và ý lạnh. Không biết nguyên nhân cuộc ẩu đả này thế nào, nhưng tòa nhà nơi có quán bar này là do hắn tự rót vốn xây dựng, kẻ nào đụng vào người của hắn chính là đụng vào hắn, vậy thì tên kia nên đứng đó chờ chết đi.

Thanh niên tóc đỏ đứng dậy, đôi mắt vàng kim nheo lại, tầm mắt lướt trên người gã đàn ông. Hắn bước nhanh lên quầy rượu nơi xảy ra vụ ẩu đả, lúc này đã trở thành một cảnh tượng hỗn loạn. Bàn ghế đổ, chai rượu và cốc ly vỡ tan tành, tiếng chửi mắng chát chúa hòa cùng khuôn mặt sợ hãi của mấy tay bồi bàn khác. Xung quanh, khách khứa im lặng dạt sang hai bên, không ai có ý can dự vào cuộc ẩu đả.

Thanh niên tóc đỏ hai tay nhét túi quần, hững hờ lại gần người đàn ông, khuôn mặt không một chút biểu lộ hứng thú, lại có nét tùy hứng cao ngạo. Chưa kịp để gã đàn ông phản ứng, hắn không nói một lời đưa tay lên, động tác nhẹ nhàng mà dứt khoát, đập mạnh vào ngực gã đàn ông xấc lược khiến cả người gã bay về sau đến hai mét.

"Thằng khốn!!!" Gà đàn ông lồm cồm bò dậy hướng thanh niên chửi rủa. Chưa kịp để gã đứng dậy, thanh niên tóc đỏ đã rút ra từ túi quần một khẩu súng ngắn, đầu súng không hề được lắp ống giảm thanh. "Đoàng!" Một tiếng súng chói tai vang lên. Viên đạn chì sắc lạnh xé toạc bầu không khí lao thẳng về phía gã đàn ông, sượt qua má gã tạo thành một vệt xước dài rồi găm vào bức tường phía sau. Cả đám đông dồn ánh mắt nhìn về phía thanh niên, kinh hãi.

"Ông dám đụng vào người của tôi?" Khóe miệng thanh niên vẽ ra một nụ cười khẩy. "Ông biết luật ở đây chứ? Mọi thứ không thể giải quyết chỉ bằng nắm đấm đâu."

Nói rồi, thanh niên lại hơi cúi người xuống, thản nhiên ghé tai gã đàn ông, đều đều nói, tông giọng không một chút nhiệt độ:

"Còn gì bằng đem cái chết ra giải quyết nhỉ?"

"Shit! Mày nói cái gì thằng chó?! Tao giết mày!" Gã đàn ông dù trong lòng biểu lộ sợ hãi và nhu nhược, vẫn kích động đứng lên, bàn tay phải siết chặt thành quyền, lao đến trước mặt thanh niên.

"Đoàng!"

Tiếng súng nổ lần thứ hai. Gã đàn ông mặt mày tái mét khuỵu gối xuống sàn. Một dòng máu đỏ thẫm chảy ra từ chân gã, nhuộm đỏ mặt sàn, tỏa ra một thứ mùi tanh tưởi gay mũi.

"Tôi không nói lại lần thứ hai đâu."

Thanh niên tóc đỏ lúc này cả người tỏa ra một khí chất quyền lực áp đảo, đôi mắt vàng kim lóe sáng trong ánh đèn mờ mờ của quán bar, mang theo sát ý không khoan nhượng, khinh thường nhìn xuống gã đàn ông đang sõng soài bên dưới. Có một cái gì đó ở con người tóc đỏ này khiến gã đàn ông co rúm người lại, theo bản năng giật lùi về phía sau mặc dù chân gã đã bị thương đến tê dại không cử động nổi. Gã đàn ông run rẩy không dám đưa mắt lên nhìn người đang đứng trước mặt mà đôi môi chỉ lẩy bẩy, phát ra mấy ngữ điệu ngắt quãng:

"Mày... là ai?"

Thanh niên tóc đỏ nhếch miệng, đôi mắt vàng kim lập lòe ánh lên cái nhìn thích thú, hệt như ánh mắt của một con mèo lớn đang vờn trong tay con chuột nhỏ, hào hứng nhìn con chuột khổ sở giẫy giụa rồi bất lực chờ chết.

"Akabane Karma, nhớ cho kĩ vào."

 

* * *

 

Chiếc Arash AF10 mui trần màu xám bạc nổi bật trên con đường bao biển vắng vẻ, phi như bay với tốc độ hơn hai trăm cây số trên giờ. Chủ nhân chiếc xe là một thanh niên vẫn còn rất trẻ, độ hai mươi tuổi với mái tóc màu đỏ rực rỡ và đôi mắt vàng kim sắc bén. Hắn phóng xe với tốc độ cực nhanh đến nỗi xung quanh thân xe phát ra tiếng vun vút do ma sát mạnh với không khí, nhưng dường như khuôn mặt kia vẫn tỏ vẻ bình thản, lại có chút hững hờ. Một tay hắn điều khiển vô lăng, tay kia đưa lên điều chỉnh chiếc tai nghe nối với điện thoại đang đeo trên tai.

"Hinata, chuẩn bị cho tôi căn phòng mà tôi vẫn hay dùng. Đúng năm phút nữa tôi sẽ đến."

"Vâng, thưa Karma thiếu gia."

Đầu dây bên kia phát ra giọng nói có phần khép nép và kính nể. Karma tháo chiếc tai nghe xuống, tiếp tục nhấn ga, không để ý đến màn hình hiển thị lượng nhiên liệu trong xe dần chuyển sang màu đỏ.

"Chết tiệt!" Karma nhìn màn hình, lập tức phanh kít, đổi hướng chiếc xe sang lề đường bên cạnh. Gần đây có một trạm xăng, hắn lái chiếc xe về hướng đó, tốc độ so với khi nãy chậm hơn hẳn. Karma có chút sốt suột, hắn lại không mang theo xăng dự trữ, vậy là hỏng hết cả lịch trình.

Đổ xăng xong, Karma mới phát hiện hiện tại trong ví đã hết tiền mặt. Hắn chạy vội ra ngân hàng gần đó rút tiền. Khi tra thẻ vào, làm vài thao tác quen thuộc, hắn lại một lần nữa mất bình tĩnh khi màn hình cây ATM chuyển sang màu đỏ, hiển thị dòng chữ: "Thẻ tín dụng của quý khách hiện đã bị khóa, vui lòng mở khóa để tiếp tục dịch vụ." Trên trán Karma lúc này đã nổi gân, hai tay hắn siết chặt lại thành nắm đấm, trên môi một nụ cười lớn xuất hiện. Hắn cười gằn, con mắt hổ phách lần nữa lóe lên ánh sáng quỷ dị, nhìn chằm chằm dòng chữ đang hiển thị trên màn hình.

"Được lắm, anh trai ạ."

 

* * *

 

Căn biệt thự của gia tộc Akashi tọa lạc trên một con đồi với diện tích lên tới hơn năm trăm hecta được thắp sáng bởi vô số đèn led rực rỡ. Cổng chính bằng đồng lúc này mở rộng, một số gia nhân trong nhà theo lời của gia chủ đã tụ tập hai bên con đường lớn hướng về căn biệt thự. Một chiếc Arash AF10 điêu luyện lao như bay đến, bẻ gấp tai lái, đầu xe quay lại thành một vòng cung đẹp đẽ dừng ngay ngắn ở vị trí đỗ xe. Bước xuống là một thanh niên tóc đỏ mắt vàng. Gia nhân trong nhà chưa kịp phản ứng hoặc chào hỏi, hắn đã nhanh chóng bước vào nhà, trên khuôn mặt lúc này là nụ cười rạng rỡ nhưng không giấu nổi cảm giác nguy hiểm.

"Vào chào anh trai một câu nào!"

Karma gần như reo lên, tay vung vẩy chiếc chìa khóa xe. Hắn bước nhanh trên hàng lang dài hướng về căn phòng lớn nhất trong biệt thự. Gia nhân trong nhà khi bắt gặp hắn đều im lặng khép nép dạt về hai phía, họ hiểu khi vị nhị thiếu gia này nở nụ cười 'rạng rỡ' như vậy, hẳn là tâm trạng đang rất tồi tệ.

Căn phòng lớn mang phong cách châu Âu cổ điển mà Karma sắp đến, chủ nhân của nó chỉ có duy nhất một người, anh trai của Karma, gia chủ gia tộc Akashi, Akashi Seijuro.

Lúc này, Seijuro đang ngồi trên chiếc bàn làm việc lớn kê sát cửa sổ đại chính giữa căn phòng, kiểm tra một số giấy tờ liên quan đến chuyến công du đến Hàn Quốc kết thúc hai ngày trước. Có một số chuyện liên quan đến phi vụ làm ăn bất động sản với gia tộc Nijimura bên đó không khỏi khiến anh thấy đau đầu. Còn vài việc lặt vặt anh giao cho Karma nữa chứ, không biết nó đã hoàn thành chưa. Cái thằng nhóc này, cứ mãi lông bông vô tích sự! Càng nghĩ về nó càng khiến Seijuro càng cảm thấy ngám ngẩm và bất lực.

Cửa phòng bỗng dưng bật mở, trước đó không hề có bất kỳ tiếng gõ cửa nào vang lên. Seijuro nheo mắt nhìn về phía cửa, cặp mắt dị sắc ngập tràn vẻ khó chịu. Thái độ ngang ngược chẳng coi ai ra gì này, duy chỉ có thằng nhóc đó.

"Vút!"

Một con dao kim loại sắc bén từ cửa lao thẳng về phía Seijuro với tốc độ điên cuồng, cự ly nhắm mái trái của anh chính xác không lệch một minimet.

"Cạch!"

Con dao nhanh chóng bị chặn lại bởi một thứ kim loại khác khi mũi dao còn chưa đầy một xentimet nữa là chạm đến đồng tử Seijuro. Khi vừa nhận ra sự hiện diện của con dao, anh theo phản xạ lập tức rút cây kéo màu đỏ trong túi lên, động tác nhanh gọn mà dứt khoát. Hai vật kim loại lạnh lẽo nhất thời giao nhau. Thân con dao màu bạc phản quang ánh mắt của Seijuro, tuy vẫn mang vẻ ôn hòa điềm tĩnh nhưng ý vị tỏ rõ lãnh khốc ghê người. Con dao rơi xuống bàn, sau đó là một tràng cười giòn tan vang lên từ ngoài cửa.

"Haha Seijuro, anh quả thật không làm em thất vọng!"

Karma tiến đến bên bàn làm việc của Seijuro, ánh mắt vàng kim giảo hoạt quét một hồi qua con người đối diện. Seijuro cầm con dao lên ném về phía Karma, hắn chụp lấy rồi tiếp tục cười gằn.

"Cậu vẫn luôn vậy nhỉ, Karma?" Seijuro đan hai tay vào nhau, đặt dưới cằm. "Anh trai cậu mới về nước được hai ngày và cậu chào hỏi như vậy à? Vậy có hơi bất kính không?"

Ngay lúc này, bốn con mắt giao nhau, sắc bén lạnh lùng như muốn nuốt chửng đối phương. Cuối cùng Karma nhún vai, xoay gót hướng về phía chiếc ghế sô pha dài gần đó, rất tự nhiên mà ngồi xuống.

"Sao cũng được." Hắn tặc lưỡi. "Anh định bao giờ biến đi nữa?"

Mắt Seijuro chợt nheo lại, khóe môi anh khẽ nhếch lên.

"Tuần tới anh sẽ đến New York." Anh trả lời, tay vẫn không ngừng động tác lật mở các tập giấy tờ trên bàn. "Nếu có thể, Karma, anh muốn cậu cùng đi với anh một chuyến."

"Hả?" Karma kéo dài giọng, cố ý tỏ rõ hàm ý mỉa mai trong câu nói, "Ông anh lại định giở trò gì hả?"

Bỏ qua thái độ của đứa em trai, Seijuro tiếp tục: "Cậu biết gia tộc Murasakibara không?"

"Hả? Đó là một trong Thất Đại Gia Tộc gốc Nhật à?" Karma nhíu mày, lục lại trí nhớ một lượt rồi nhìn Seijuro. "Ông anh hỏi thế là có ý gì?"

Murasakibara là một gia tộc gốc Nhật, hơn hai trăm năm trước đã di cư sang Mĩ, từ buôn bán dầu mỏ nhỏ lẻ và kinh doanh bất động sản mà giàu nên nhanh chóng, hiện tại tổng số doanh thu ước tính lên tới hơn một tỷ đô la Mĩ mỗi năm. Tuy cùng thuộc giới Hắc đạo nhưng hai gia tộc Murasakibara và Akashi từ xưa đã có mâu thuẫn trong vấn đề ăn chia cá cược, mà chủ yếu khởi nguồn từ vụ cá độ cờ bạc ở Las Vegas. Sau nhiều năm, tình hình lại càng tệ đi, nói hai gia tộc là 'không đội trời chung' cũng không quá.

Hơn nữa, với Seijuro, có một kẻ lại đáng gờm hơn ai hết. Gia chủ Murasakibara Atsushi bề ngoài tỏ ra lười biếng thờ ơ, không màng thế sự, ngày ngày tự nhốt mình trong phòng chế tạo công thức bánh mới, nhưng dã tâm lại cực kỳ lớn, sức mạnh cùng thực lực áp đảo trong tích tắc nghiền nát đối phương. 'Murasakibara' là cái tên mà rất nhiều gia tộc trong Hắc đạo phải dè chừng. Tuy thế lực chỉ đứng thứ tư trong Thất Đại Gia Tộc và thứ hai giới Hắc đạo sau 'Akashi' nhưng 'Murasakibara Atsushi' là cái tên mà khi nhắc đến cũng khiến nhiều kẻ sợ đến vỡ mật.

Seijuro gật đầu, đánh mắt sang tờ giấy bên cạnh: "Hôm trước, Atsushi đã gửi cho chúng ta một bức thư, nội dung chỉ vỏn vẹn một câu: 'Canh bạc trong cuộc đua xe ở New York tuần tới sẽ là ván bài quyết định'. Cậu hiểu nó có ý nghĩa gì không?"

Một nụ cười khẩy lúc này đã xuất hiện trên môi Karma. Hắn nghịch con dao trong tay, tung nó lên rồi nắm chặt cán dao, chém vun vút vào bầu không khí.

"Không ngờ chúng lại một lần nữa gây chiến với chúng ta, mặc dù chúng biết rõ kết cục khiêu chiến Đế Vương sẽ như thế nào."

Ánh mắt Seijuro không một chút xao động. Anh chỉ gật đầu, như một lời đồng tình với em trai.

"Vậy tiếp theo anh tính làm gì?" Karma hỏi. "'Giáp lá cà' luôn hả?"

Lần này Seijuro lắc đầu. Anh hiểu cậu em trai mình đang nghĩ gì. Với nó, bạo lực là cách giải quyết nhanh gọn nhất.

"Đi kèm với bức thư là lời đề nghị anh tham gia chủ khảo của cuộc đua xe. Hiện tại trong tay chúng ta chưa có bất cứ thông tin gì về kế hoạch của Atsushi, vội vã động thủ sẽ không phải lựa chọn đúng đắn. Vậy Karma, theo như anh đã bàn tính với Shintaro, cậu sẽ tham dự cuộc đua mà Atsushi đã nhắc tới với tư cách tay đua đại diện cho gia tộc Akashi."

"Ok~ Không có việc gì Akabane Karma bổn thiếu gia ta đây không làm được~!"

Thấy Karma nói thế, Seijuro nhíu mày, bất giác đánh mắt lên vật nhỏ để ngay ngắn trên bàn. Đó là một khung ảnh màu, kích cỡ tầm trang giấy A5, trên ảnh chụp một người phụ nữ xinh đẹp cùng hai đứa trẻ tầm năm tuổi tóc đỏ trông giống hệt nhau. Khuôn mặt người phụ nữ nhợt nhạt, có vẻ thiếu sức sống nhưng vẫn nở một nụ cười nhẹ. Hai đứa trẻ nắm tay mẹ hai bên cũng cố gắng cười thật tươi, dưới nắng xuân ấm áp càng tạo cho bức ảnh cảm giác viên mãn, hài hòa.

'Akabane Shiori' là tên thời con gái của người phụ nữ trong tấm ảnh, người đã sinh ra Seijuro và Karma, người vì bệnh ung thư máu di căn mà từ giã cõi đời mười lăm năm trước.

"Karma, cậu đã xử lý xong vụ thiếu hụt nhân lực phòng Kế toán ở công ty Rakuzan chưa?"

Seijuro đột ngột nói, cũng để cố xua đi những suy nghĩ bức bối trong lòng mình.

"Đó không phải vấn đề ở đây." Karma nhìn Seijuro, đôi mắt vàng kim sắc lẹm giờ đã không còn ý cười đùa. "Không phải việc anh đã dùng mọi thủ đoạn để ép tôi về đây mới là vấn đề chính sao?"

Seijuro nhún vai: "Sao cậu lại nghĩ thế? Chẳng phải là cậu nên tự giác khi hai ngày biệt tăm không nói câu nào ư?"

Karma khẽ nheo mắt lại, nhìn thẳng về hướng Seijuro với cái nhìn sắc lạnh. Hắn ngồi dựa lưng trên ghế sô pha dài, vắt chân chữ ngũ, hai khuỷu tay để lên thành ghế đằng sau. "Việc tôi có rất ít tiền mặt do thói quen quẹt thẻ là ngẫu nhiên, nhưng ông anh đã sai người lén rút gần hết nhiên liệu trong xe của tôi đúng không?"

Seijuro có thể cảm thấy hàn ý lãnh khốc trong câu nói của Karma. Anh biết là một khi thằng nhóc kia bắt đầu có thái độ kiểu này, một điều chắc hẳn vấn đề mà nó đang nhắc đến cực kỳ nghiêm trọng.

"Cậu nên cảm ơn anh đi." Khuôn mặt Seijuro giãn ra, khóe mắt tỏ rõ ý cười. "Anh đã mất ba phút quý giá để tính toán sao cho lượng nhiên liệu trong xe cậu gần hết khi cậu vừa đến trạm xăng đấy."

Karma tặc lưỡi, cầm theo con dao rồi đứng dậy.

"Seijuro, anh nên nhớ rằng, một ngày nào đó tôi sẽ nghiền nát anh, cho dù anh có là anh trai tôi đi nữa, tôi cũng tuyệt đối không nương tay."

"Hm... được rồi, để xem sao." Seijuro vẫn giữ nguyên động tác cũ và ý cười trên khuôn mặt, hai tay đan vào nhau và chống lên cằm. "Không bao giờ có chuyện đó. Vì anh là tuyệt đối, nên anh luôn thắng."

Nhìn bóng lưng người em trai khuất sau cánh cửa, Seijuro chậm rãi nở một nụ cười, đôi mắt dị sắc lập lòe ánh lên cái nhìn phấn khích.

 

* * *

 

Sân bay quốc tế John F. Kennedy...

Ở giữa đường băng chính của sân bay, nổi bật lên một chiếc trực thăng đỏ rực.

Đó là phi cơ riêng của gia tộc Akashi, nó đã xuất phát từ sân bay ở Tokyo đêm qua rồi bay một mạch đến New York.

Cửa trực thăng bật mở. Hai hàng người ăn mặc chỉnh tề gồm comple đen và mái đầu chải chuốt bóng mượt, nhìn ra vẻ rất hoàn hảo cung kính xếp hàng ngay ngắn phía dưới.

Bước xuống là một thanh niên trẻ tuổi có mái tóc đỏ rực và đôi mắt dị sắc, cả người toát ra một khí chất quyền lực áp đảo không thể thấy ở người thường. Thanh niên mặc một bộ comple đen, liếc mắt về đám người phía dưới, khiến hết thảy đám đông đều cảm thấy mát lạnh sống lưng.

"Oi ông anh," Giọng nói một thanh niên trẻ tuổi khác vang lên từ phía sau lưng, chất giọng trẻ con, nhưng không giấu nổi vẻ mỉa mai, "đừng có dọa người thế chứ?"

Karma tiến lên đằng trước, vỗ vai Seijuro rồi đưa mắt xuống đám đông đang chết lặng phía dưới, đưa hai ngón tay ra, làm động tác chào hỏi thân mật: "Hế lô!"

Karma lúc này cũng mặc comlpe đen giống Seijuro, nhưng hai khuy áo phía trên lại tung ra, áo khoác ngoài không được cài, quần tây xắn ống thấp ống cao, nhìn qua đã biết thái độ chẳng nghiêm túc chút nào.

Nhưng mà, vẫn không thể phủ nhận, dùng ăn mặc luộm thuộm lôi thôi thế kia thì khí chất toát ra từ người Karma cũng không hề nhỏ, nói là ngang với Seijuro cũng không quá.

"Seijuro thiếu gia, Karma thiếu gia!"

Tông giọng trầm thấp vang lên, lại có chút kính nể. Một người đàn ông trẻ tuổi mặc trang phục kiểu vệ sĩ, tóc mái đen dài che khuất một bên mắt len ra từ đám đông, chạy tới trước mặt hai anh em nhà Akashi.

Người đó họ Himuro tên Tatsuya, là cận vệ của gia chủ Murasakibara Atsushi, cũng có thể nói y đối với Atsushi là một cánh tay phải đắc lực.

Sau một loạt các động động tác chào hỏi rất chuẩn mực và máy móc của người Mĩ, y mới nói: "Atsushi gia chủ phái tôi đến hộ tống các cậu đến khách sạn. Nếu không có đột xuất gì, cuộc gặp mặt chính thức sẽ tại nhà hàng vào bữa tối mai."

Seijuro gật đầu, rồi theo lời chỉ dẫn của Himuro, anh cùng Karma nhanh chóng bước xuống thang máy, đi đến một chiếc xe ba khoang đã đợi sẵn bên ngoài, đậu ngay ngắn bên lề đường.

Xung quanh, rất nhiều phóng viên các báo đài lớn nhỏ cố sống cố chết bám theo ba người, liên tục giơ máy ảnh và micro thu âm lên, đặng moi móc chút tin tức viết thêm vài bài báo mới. Thực sự đối với những vụ việc liên quan đến hai gia tộc Akashi và Murasakibara, chưa bao giờ là hết nóng.

Khung cảnh bỗng chốc trở lên hỗn loại. Các vệ sĩ tinh nhuệ do nhà Murasakibara phái đến cũng khó khăn lắm mới cản được đợt 'công kích' chuyên nghiệp từ các tay phóng viên. Himuro tỏ vẻ nóng ruột, muốn cố đi thật nhanh, lại ra hiệu cho tài xế chiếc ba khoang lái xe về hướng ba người. Nhưng trái với thái độ của vệ sĩ tóc đen, cả Seijuro và Karma đều rất bình tĩnh, cứ như họ đang đi trên thảm đỏ trong một buổi tiệc hòa nhã chứ không phải cố len qua một đám đông hỗn loạn vậy.

"Seijuro thiếu gia, việc gì đã khiến cậu phải đến tận New York này ạ?" Một tay phóng viên người Mĩ cầm máy quay xông lên, cố hết sức hướng micro về phía Seijuro, gào lên với anh.

"Karma thiếu gia, nghe nói cậu rất ít khi xuất hiện công khai, vậy chuyện gì đã khiến cậu phải ra mặt, nhất là tại New York, một nơi cậu rất ít khi đặt chân đến?" Một tay phóng viên khác cũng cố sống cố chết lách qua hai chân một vệ sĩ, hướng Karma gào toáng lên.

Seijuro không nói gì, con mắt dị sắc ngập tràn phiền phức. Anh liếc mắt về phía đám đông, khiến bọn họ không rét mà run, tay chân bỗng chốc cứng đờ. Đám đông tự dưng im bặt, chỉ còn bước chân vội vã của Himuro và tiếng tim đập thình thịch của mấy tay phóng viên, trong bầu không khí trương nứt cực điểm ấy dường như bị phóng đại lên mấy lần.

"Này Seijuro, ông anh lại dùng 'con mắt Đế Vương' à?" Karma quan sát sự thay đổi đột ngột của đám đông, hơi ngạc nhiên, liền quay sang hỏi Seijuro.

Seijuro nhíu mày nhưng vẫn khoan thai đi tiếp, thái độ bình tĩnh, gương mặt lãnh đạm. Anh vẫn không quay lại nhìn Karma.

"Không đáng."

Anh nói, tông giọng hờn hợt nhưng không giấu nổi mùi thuốc súng, đâu đó còn có chút khinh nhờn.

 

* * *

 

"Ê lão già, mở tí nhạc đi, tôi chán quá!"

Ngồi mãi trên xe ba khoang im ắng, Karma bắt đầu có chút sốt ruột.

Hắn gọi với ông tài xế độ tuổi trung niên bên trên. Ông luống cuống một hồi, mãi mới bình tĩnh được, quay xuống hỏi:

"Thiếu gia muốn nghe loại nhạc gì ạ?"

"Gì cũng được, sôi động chút, mà khoan, nhớ bật to to vào."

"Nhưng tôi e là Seijuro thiếu gia..."

Tài xế có chút e dè khiến Karma suýt nữa nổi nóng. Hắn quay sang bên cạnh, Seijuro vẫn đang tập trung làm việc, với những bản kế hoạch dài lê thê khiến người ta choáng váng hiển thị dài dằn dặc trên màn hình chiếc laptop. Lông mày anh dính chặt lại với nhau, có vẻ rất căng thẳng.

"Nếu muốn, thiếu gia có thể đeo tai nghe." Himuro bên cạnh thấy mặt Karma dần tối lại liền ra mặt gợi ý.

"Ể, tôi không thích!" Karma giậm chân một cái, Himuro có thể cảm thấy mặt sàn dường như vừa rung chuyển nhè nhẹ.

Lúc này Seijuro gập chiếc laptop lại, ngả người ra thành ghế phía sau.

"Còn bao lâu nữa thì đến?" Anh hỏi.

"Nếu tiếp tục duy trì tốc độ như bây giờ thì chỉ khoảng mười phút nữa thôi ạ." Tài xế trả lời, tay vẫn siết chặt vô lăng, điêu luyện lái chiếc xe lách qua dòng người mỗi lúc một đông đúc.

"Tăng tốc đi, ông có năm phút." Seijuro không mặn không nhạt nhìn đồng hồ đeo trên cổ tay, ra lệnh cho tài xế.

Tài xế mặt mày tái mét, ông định phản bác gì đó nhưng qua gương chiếu hậu bên trên, ông bắt gặp ánh mắt sắc lạnh của Seijuro, liền nuốt lời vào trong, tiếp tục nhấn ga. Chiếc xe phi như bay đến khách sạn, chỉnh tề đậu chính xác bên vạch đỗ xe trên lề đường.

Seijuro lại nhìn đồng hồ, đã bốn phút năm mươi sáu giây trôi qua. "Làm tốt lắm." Anh nói, trên khuôn mặt lúc này nhàn nhạt nét tán thưởng khiến tài xế thần kinh căng thẳng tột độ lập tức giãn ra, lén lút thở phào một hơi.

Xung quanh, người ra người vào tấp nập. Từ trang phục có thể đoán thân phận của những người ở đây không hề nhỏ, ngoài ra, quá nửa trong số họ hoạt động trong các lĩnh vực của Thế giới ngầm.

Từ cửa chính một người phụ nữ tóc vàng mắt xanh chạy ra, có vẻ là nhân viên lễ tân của khách sạn. Cô trao đổi nhỏ gì đó với Himuro rồi lập tức rời đi, trên khuôn mặt vẫn mang nét căng thẳng.

Himuro không dám để Seijuro và Karma chờ lâu, lập tức dẫn bọn họ vào khách sạn làm thủ tục nhận phòng. Khách sạn vừa rộng vừa sa hoa, không hổ danh là một trong những resort dẫn đầu của nước Mĩ. Phía đông là cảnh núi non nên thơ hùng vĩ, phía nam là bát ngát mặt biển trong xanh. Khí hậu quanh năm ôn hòa mát mẻ, không khí rất thanh khiết và dễ chịu.

Vừa nhận phòng, Karma đã chạy tót ra khỏi khách sạn, chỉ bỏ lại Seijuro với một câu: "Mãi mới được đi New York một chuyến, phải hưởng thụ chút chứ!" Nói rồi hắn lập tức rời đi, trên khuôn mặt vẫn mang nét hào hứng, dường như bản tính trẻ con sẵn có trong hắn lại một lần nữa mạnh mẽ trỗi dậy.

Seijuro lắc đầu ngán ngẩm, nhưng anh không nói gì nữa mà chỉ tiếp tục xử lý công việc.

 

* * *

 

Karma dạo một vòng quanh trung tâm thương mại gần khách sạn, thử hết cái này rồi đến cái kia.

Trò gắp thú ở khu trò chơi, hắn lần mò đủ kiểu mà không tài nào gắp trúng. Karma đã gần như nổi xung, hắn đã tốn hàng trăm xu và cả một buổi chiều để chơi cái trò trẻ con chết dẫm này. Hắn nghiến răng kèn kẹt, trán nổi gân, hai lòng bàn táy tứa mồ hôi, tinh thần tập trung cao độ. Karma không thể vì một trò gắp thú trẻ con mà gục ngã ở đây được.

Nhưng dường như với ai cũng vậy, càng mất bình tĩnh lại càng khó đạt kết quả như mong muốn.

"Anh sai kĩ thuật rồi, phải thế này."

Một giọng nói trong trẻo vang lên từ bên cạnh. Karma đang tập trung cao độ nên khi bị làm phiền tỏ ra rất khó chịu. Hắn không quay lại mà chỉ phẩy tay:

"Đi đi, đây không phải chỗ dành cho trẻ con!"

"Này, tôi hơi lùn thật nhưng cũng mười tám tuổi rồi đấy nhé!" Người kia tỏ vẻ bất mãn, âm điệu bỗng dưng lên cao. "Hơn nữa, không phải trò gắp thú này dành cho trẻ con sao?"

"Tsk, sao cũng được!..." Karma trả lời qua loa rồi tiếp tục dồn hết trí lực vào trò chơi phía trước.

Lúc này móc gắp đến gần một con thỏ bông màu trắng, nó từ hạ xuống theo điều khiển của Karma. Gắp trúng con thú bông, móc kéo lên, thận trọng đưa về phía lỗ hổng thông xuống phía dưới. Hắn chưa kịp vui mừng, con thú đã tuột khỏi móc, rơi phịch xuống.

"Được lắm!" Karma lầm bầm, khóe miệng giãn rộng thành một nụ cười, bầu không khí xung quanh hắn lúc này tỏa ra sát khí nồng nặc khiến những hành khách xung quanh đó không rét mà run.

Lúc này Karma mới quay lại nhìn người bên cạnh. Đó là một cô gái rất xinh đẹp với mái tóc màu lam dài buông xõa xuống hai vai, da trắng hồng, khuôn mặt ngây thơ nhưng đâu đó còn có nét thanh tú sắc sảo. Cô mặc một chiếc áo sơ mi trắng cùng quần tây, lại thêm vài phụ kiện trang sức như đồng hồ, sắc tay,... khí chất vô cùng thanh lịch và tao nhã.

"Nhìn xem cô đã làm gì!?" Karma siết bàn tay phải thành nắm đấm rồi đập rầm một cái lên mặt thủy tinh của máy trò chơi bên cạnh.

Người kia không nói gì, vẫn đưa con mắt xanh lam trong suốt lên nhìn Karma khiến hắn bỗng chốc run rẩy. Rồi cô không nói một lời đẩy hắn ra, đối diện với máy gắp thú, bỏ xẻng vào, bắt đầu các thao tác.

"Đây này."

Sau một loạt các hành động khiến Karma ngỡ ngàng, cô gái tóc lam cúi xuống móc từ phía dưới máy gắp thú một con thỏ bông màu trắng ra, ném về phía Karma. Đó là con thú bông khi nãy hắn gắp trượt.

"Tôi không cần cô bố thí!"

Karma lúc này đã thực sự tức giận, hắn có cảm giác bị khinh thường (có chút thương hại?) từ cô gái tóc lam lạ mặt kia.

"Tôi không có." Lúc này cô gái kia đã đi một đoạn khá xa đằng trước Karma. Cô quay lại nhìn hắn, nhàn nhạt nói, trên đôi mắt vẫn mang ý cười. "Chỉ là tôi thấy anh có chút thú vị thôi, nhìn vào anh, tôi thấy lại bản thân mình khi xưa."

Nhìn bóng dáng người con gái vừa gặp dần khuất sau đám đông, Karma dời tầm mắt xuống con thỏ bông trên tay, khóe miệng khẽ nhếch lên một nụ cười.

"Tôi, giống cô ngày xưa à?"

 

* * *

 

Bữa sáng đầu tiên ở New York của Karma, hắn đã có 'chút' không hài lòng.

Karma nhìn bát súp hải sản trên bàn, mặt nhăn lại thành một dúm.

"Này," Hắn gọi người phục vụ gần đó, "tôi đã bảo đừng có cho cà rốt vào súp cơ mà!"

Tay phục vụ là một thiếu niên vẫn còn rất trẻ, mới vào nghề, kinh nghiệm va chạm vẫn còn non nớt, thấy Karma hỏi thế thì nhanh chóng trả lời thành thật nhất có thể với chất giọng ngây thơ:

"Ơ, quý khách có nói gì đâu ạ?"

"Chát!"

Cậu bồi bàn thiếu niên giật mình quay lại, phát hiện quản lý nhà hàng đang cầm một bản thực đơn được cuộn lại thành hình ống, bên trên còn hơi méo, rõ là y vừa cầm thứ này đánh vào lưng cậu.

"Này," Tay quản lý ghé tai cậu đồng nghiệp trẻ tuổi nói nhỏ, trên khuôn mặt nở một nụ cười rất tươi nhưng không có ý vui đùa, đâu đó sặc mùi nguy hiểm, khiến cậu bồi bàn thiếu niên sợ hãi co rúm lại, "cậu có biết người vừa gọi cậu là ai không?"

"É é...! Anh quản lý...!?"

"Thôi bỏ đi, chuyện này là sao đây?" Karma vừa hỏi vừa chỉ tay vào bát súp trên bàn, tông giọng có vẻ rất nghiêm trọng.

Quản lý luống cuống một hồi, rụt rè đáp lại:

"Nhưng... nhưng công thức của nhà hàng trước nay vẫn thế ạ. Nếu thiếu gia không thích... chúng tôi có thể làm món mới."

Karma phẩy tay: "Ờ ờ, đổ hết làm lại đi..."

"Không cần!" Hắn chưa kịp nói hết câu đã bị một giọng nói khác chen vào.

"Seijuro!" Hắn gầm lên, nhìn về phía thanh niên mắt dị sắc vẫn đang ôn tồn thưởng thức bữa sáng.

Phục vụ tỏ vẻ lưỡng lự, nhưng Seijuro lập tức phẩy tay, ra hiệu cho y lui đi.

"Karma, không nên bỏ phí thức ăn, cho dù nó miễn phí đi nữa." Giọng nói đanh thép vang lên, hàm ý nghiêm khắc giống như lời dạy dỗ của một người anh trai đang nhắc nhở đứa em cứng đầu.

Karma tặc lưỡi, nhìn xung quanh bàn ăn. Bữa sáng không chỉ có riêng hai người mà còn thêm vài nhân vật kinh doanh chính trị to lớn khác, bầu không khí có vẻ rất căng thẳng. Hắn lại nhìn xuống bát súp trước mặt, máu nóng nổi lên nhưng nhanh chóng cố gắng áp chế xuống.

Và rồi, suốt cả bữa sáng hôm đó, Karma đại thiếu gia phải dùng hầu hết thời gian để nhặt từng vụn cà rốt ra khỏi bát súp với thái độ gắt gỏng.

 

* * *

 

Bữa sáng xong xuôi cũng là lúc cuộc đua xe sắp bắt đầu. Karma đang thay đồ trong phòng, chợt có tiếng gõ cửa vang lên. Karma ra mở cửa, là Seijuro.

"Ông anh đích thân đến đây làm gì thế?" Karma hỏi với giọng điệu sặc mùi giận dỗi. "Tự dưng thấy nhớ tôi à?"

"Không đùa nữa." Seijuro nhanh chóng vào trong phòng, ngồi trên chiếc ghế sô pha gần đó. "Kế hoạch sắp tới, chắc cậu cũng biết chi tiết rồi."

"Ờ. Thế nào nhở... đúng rồi, ông anh là chủ khảo, còn tôi là tay đua phải không?"

Seijuro không nói gì, lặng lẽ nở một nụ cười rồi ném về phía Karma một hộp da nhỏ.

"Cầm lấy, nó sẽ giúp ích cho cậu đấy."

Karma nhanh chóng mở ra, bên trong chỉ có một hộp kính áp tròng màu đỏ, nhưng không theo cặp mà chỉ có một bên mắt kính.

Một nụ cười khẩy lúc này đã xuất hiện trên môi Karma.

"Akashi Seijuro, anh quả thật không thể coi thường."

 

* * *

 

Trên sân thượng một cao ốc...

"Này, cậu đã sẵn sàng chưa?"

Cô gái trẻ tóc cam với đôi mắt lục nhạt sắc bén, tay khoác một khẩu súng trường đi về phía một nam thanh niên trẻ tuổi khác đang đứng gần đó, dò hỏi với thái độ điềm tĩnh nhưng vẫn không giấu nổi nét khẩn trương. Thanh niên đằng trước đội một chiếc mũ len bao trùm lên khuôn mặt cùng mái tóc đen dài lòa xòa che đi đôi mắt. Y mặc một bộ quần áo dạng quân phục, giống như người vừa đến, trên vai y là một khẩu súng trường.

"Ổn rồi. Mà Hayami này, vậy là sáng mai cậu sẽ về Nhật Bản à..."

Thanh niên nói nhỏ, nhưng y không nghỉ đây là một câu hỏi, mà hoàn toàn là một lời khẳng định.

"Ừ." Cô gái tóc cam trả lời, nét mặt thoáng buồn. "Có thể đó sẽ là phi vụ cuối cùng của tớ."

Nói rồi, cô xoay người bước đi. Mái tóc cam bồng bềnh theo luồng gió mạnh xõa tung ra, một vài lọn tóc vướng vào đầu cây súng trường đeo trên vai, hòa với màu nắng nhạt nhòa.

"Gặp lại sau, Chiba."

Thanh niên được gọi là Chiba không nói gì, tiếp tục lặng lẽ làm việc. Y chọn một chỗ kê súng thích hợp, chĩa đầu súng xuống chuẩn xác hướng mục tiêu rồi điều chỉnh ống ngắm. Không nói một lời, y đặt ngón trỏ lên cò súng.

Bóng hình người cộng sự tóc cam chốc lát phản phất trong đầu Chiba, khiến tay y buông lỏng ra, nhưng y vẫn sớm lấy lại được tinh thần, tiếp tục dồn trí lực ngắm bắn.

Hai người họ là những sát thủ chuyên nghiệp trong thế giới ngầm, đôi tay nhúng chàm bao nhiêu lâu, máu của bao nhiêu người đã nhuộm đỏ ống ngắm, Chiba đều nhớ rất rõ.

Con đường này, sớm đi đã không có ngày quay trở lại.

 

* * *

 

 

"Tất cả các tay đua vào vị trí xuất phát."

Mười hai tay đua đến từ đủ mọi quốc gia trên thế giới với những siêu xe bạc tỷ, ai ai cũng ừng hực tâm thế chiến đấu. Cuộc đua xe Thế giới ngầm do gia tộc Murasakibara tổ chức này với mỗi tuyển thủ cũng như ván bài được ăn cả ngã về không. Đặc quyền cho người vô địch là cực lớn, không chỉ đo đếm bằng tiền, nhưng ngược lại, khả năng một số tay đua có thể bị loại trừ khỏi giới đua xe.

Tương tự, số tiền đặc cược cho danh hiệu Vua tốc độ năm nay cũng không hề nhỏ. Nhiều người thắng cược bỗng chốc nhanh chóng phất lên, ngược lại, nhiều triệu phú cũng vì nó mà tán gia bại sản.

Lợi nhuận khổng lồ mà nhà Murasakibara thu được từ số tiền lãi cá cược, nghiễm nhiên trở thành món lợi bất chính, đã không ít các gia tộc khác ở Bạch đạo lên tiếng phản đối, trong đó có hai gia tộc lớn là Thanh Phong và Song Miêu.

Riêng gia tộc Akashi, gia chủ đời trước, Akashi Masaomi cũng đã từng hợp tác với gia tộc Murasakibara trong vụ làm ăn cá độ cờ bạc ở Las Vegas. Thời điểm kế hoạch đã được xác lập, dữ liệu của máy chủ nhà Murasakibara bị tấn công. Dung lượng khổng lồ các dữ liệu quan trọng bị tuồn ra ngoài, rơi vào tay CIA. Có tin đồn Masaomi đã hợp tác với một gia tộc bí ẩn khác, thế lực thâu tóm cả hai giới Hắc đạo và Bạch đạo, phản bội lại nhà Murasakibara, nhưng bằng chứng xác thực thì không ai đưa ra được.

Kể từ đó, hai gia tộc Akashi và Murasakibara nảy sinh hiềm khích. Gia chủ Masaomi đột ngột biến mất, không một tung tích, mặc dù đã hơn mười lăm năm trôi qua, thời điểm đó cũng là lúc phu nhân Akashi Shiori mất vì bệnh ung thư máu, bỏ lại hai đứa con trai nhỏ song sinh là Seijuro và Karma khi chưa đầy năm tuổi.

Nghĩ đến đây, tay Seijuro bất giác siết chặt, làm thành một được hằn dài trên vô lăng. Chỉ hôm nay thôi, mọi thứ tuyệt đối sẽ dứt điểm.

Seijuro nhìn xung quanh đánh giá tình hình. Một chiếc Zenvo ST1 hơn một nghìn mã lực màu lam nhạt đậu ngay sau xe anh. Không phải xe mui trần, cửa kính lại tối thẫm khiến Seijuro không nhìn ra ai là người đang lái chiếc xe. Ở mui xe đính một miếng kim loại, tương tự như biểu tượng gia huy trên xe Seijuro, chỉ khác với hình con sư tử của nhà Akashi, tấm gia huy kia có hình một con rắn đen quấn quanh cây quyền trượng. Mắt Seijuro khé nheo lại: "Hắc Xà? Chúng làm gì ở đây?"

Chưa kịp để Seijuro tiếp tục suy nghĩ, một tiếng súng bén nhọn vang lên, tiếp theo là khẩu lệnh: "Xuất phát!" Hơn mười chiếc xe đua lập tức vọt lên, dùng tốc độ tối đa cố gắng vượt lên những xe khác. Cả hội trường như sục sôi khí thế, từng tràng pháo tay giòn giã vang lên hòa cùng tiếng hò hét cổ vũ chát chúa, khung cảnh vô cùng sôi động.

Seijuro nắm chặt vô lăng, điêu luyện lách qua từng chiếc xe đua khác, vượt lên đoạt vị trí đứng đầu. Bây giờ xe anh đã có khoảng cách khá an toàn với các xe khác để họ không cách nào vượt qua. Cứ duy trì trình trạng hiện giờ cũng đủ để Seijuro ung dung giành chiếc thắng, nhưng đây không phải mục đích của anh khi tham gia cuộc đua xe thế giới ngầm này.

Nhưng khác với Seijuro, những tay đua khác đều cùng chung một mục đích khi tham gia cuộc chơi này, đó là tiền, và để có tiền, ắt phải chiến thắng. Trong thâm tâm từng người bùng lên ngọn lửa hiếu thắng mãnh liệt, nhưng giờ đây khi đối mặt với Seijuro, ngọn lửa đó không thương tiếc mà bị dập tắt.

Áp lực từ Seijuro là không hề nhỏ, khiến các tay đua phía sau bắt đầu nhụt chí. Nhưng một lần nữa, cả khán đài lại sục sôi.

Seijuro nhìn đám xe đua phía sau qua gương chiếu hậu, môi khẽ nhếch tạo thành một nụ cười cợt nhả.

Chiếc Zenvo ST1 của Hắc Xà mà Seijuro đã chú ý từ lúc xuất phát, khi nãy anh còn thấy nó lững thững chạy ở vị trí cuối cùng, lúc này lại không thấy đâu. Như thể nó vừa đột ngột bốc hơi khỏi đường đua vậy.

Seijuro nheo mắt nhìn quanh. Không thể nào, rốt cuộc là có chuyện gì xảy ra chứ?

Con mắt Đế Vương được huy động, nhưng dường như bất lực. Không lẽ tay đua khi nhụt chí nên bỏ cuộc sớm rồi rời khỏi đường đua rồi?

Nghĩ thế, Seijuro nhún vai rồi rời tầm mắt khỏi gương chiếu hậu, nhìn thẳng về phía trước. Anh chợt giật mình. Chiếc Zenvo ST1 màu xanh biển đã chạy ngay đằng trước anh từ lúc nào, giờ đây nghiễm nhiên nó đã leo lên vị trí số một. Tại sao anh lại không phát hiện ra, không lẽ hôm qua thức khuya xem nốt bản kế hoạch nên giờ đầu óc có vấn đề rồi?

Xung quanh, cả khán đài reo hò ầm ĩ. Chiếc Zenvo ST1 màu xanh lam tiếp tục vượt lên, phi như bay khi vạch đích còn chưa đầy hai nghìn mét. Seijuro siết chặt vô lăng, bản tính hiếu chiến lại trỗi dậy, anh nhấn ga, chiếc Koenigsegg Agera RS màu đỏ rượu vọt lên, xé toạc không khí lao thẳng về phía trước, tốc độ tối đa bốn trăm bốn mươi kilomet trên giờ. Mười tay đua khác đã bị bỏ lại một đoạn đường khá xa đằng sau, bắt đầu nhụt chí mà dần dần giảm tốc độ. Ngay lúc này đây, khi theo dõi diễn biến cuộc đua xe, người ta có cảm giác cuộc đua này dành riêng cho hai tay đua một đỏ một lam kia chứ không phải có hơn mười tuyển thủ khác cùng đối địch nữa.

 

* * *

 

"Oáp... chán quá!"

Karma ngồi trên hàng ghế đặc biệt dành cho ban Giám khảo, ngáp ngắn ngáp dài.

Hắn ngả người về đằng sau, hai tay đặt sau gáy, chân gác lên bàn. "Oi Himuro," Hắn gọi, khiến tay vệ sĩ tóc đen nãy giờ đang căng mắt theo dõi diễn biến cuộc đua xe bỗng giật mình, "bao giờ tôi mới được về đây?"

"Vâng thưa Seijuro thiếu gia," Himuro nhanh chóng lục lại trí nhớ rồi trả lời, "cuộc đua dự định sẽ kết thúc lúc mười giờ sáng ạ."

"Giờ mấy giờ rồi?" Hắn lại hỏi.

"Bây giờ đang là chín giờ rưỡi ạ."

Karma gật gù, vậy chỉ còn ba mươi phút nữa thôi, chi bằng đánh một giấc cho đến lúc đó.

Himuro phía sau chợt thấy khó hiểu. Seijuro thiếu gia lúc này đây, sao kỳ lạ quá vậy?

Bên kia, Karma ngửa mặt lên trời. Trời xanh mây trắng. Gió thổi nhè nhẹ. Thời tiết ôn hòa. Thật dễ khiến cho người ta buồn ngủ.

Chợt một tia sáng lóe lên ở trên sân thượng một cao ốc gần đó. Ánh sáng rất mảnh, giống như một thứ gì đó tương tự mặt kính bị nắng phản quang.

Karma rất tinh ý nhận ra chi tiết nhỏ này. Linh cảm xấu dâng lên, hắn theo phản xạ nhảy bật về phía sau. "Không lẽ..."

"Chíu!" Chỉ nghe thấy tiếng ma sát với không khí của một vật kim loại nhỏ vang lên, chính xác từ hướng mà Karma nhìn thấy tia sáng đó. Quả như hắn đoán, tia sáng kia là ánh mặt trời lóe lên từ ống ngắm của súng trường. Cả khán đài còn đang tập trung vào cuộc đua ồn ào bên dưới, nên không ai mảy may chú ý cảnh tượng thót tim bên này. Karma quay đầu lại nhìn viên đạn nở găm ở thành ghế phía sau. Màu sắc, hình dáng, kích thước viên đạn có thể thấy loại súng này dành riêng cho việc ám sát, khả năng sát thương cùng độ chính xác cực cao. Nếu khi nãy Karma không nhạy bén nhận thấy sự hiện diện của khẩu súng kia, bây giờ có lẽ hắn đã về chầu ông bà tổ tiên rồi.

Karma thở dài. Đôi mắt hổ phách sắc bén lia qua ống ngắm của khẩu súng trường, lóe lên tia sáng quỷ dị.

"Seijuro, không lẽ ông anh vẫn còn ghi thù vụ tôi phi dao vào ông anh tuần trước sao?"


	2. Chapter 2

Trong căn phòng mang phong cách châu Âu cổ điển nọ, có một người đàn ông tóc tím cao lớn, gương mặt góc cạnh trẻ trung lịch lãm đang ngồi trên bàn làm việc, trên tay y là một xấp giấy mỏng. Y nhìn tập giấy rồi lại nhìn người đang đứng trước mặt, không tự chủ được mà nhíu lại đôi mày.

Trong phòng chỉ có tiếng nhạc cổ điển dịu nhẹ trầm lắng, gia nhân đã cho lui hết ra bên ngoài. Căn phòng rộng lớn chỉ độc nhất một chiếc bàn làm việc nay càng thêm trống trải. Chiều tà đỏ ối hắt từ bên ngoài chiếc cửa sổ lớn chiếu vào khuôn mặt hai người, làm tăng thêm cảm giác căng thẳng mà u tịch.

Người đứng trước bàn làm việc là một cậu thiếu niên vẫn còn rất trẻ, tuổi tầm mười bảy mười tám, có mái tóc bạch kim cắt tỉa lởm chởm được quấn trong một chiếc khăn đội đầu, đôi mắt vàng nhạt sắc bén của cậu dường như đỏ rực dưới ánh chiều tà, mang thêm cảm giác ẩn ý. Trái với dáng người nhỏ thó còi cọc, khuôn mặt cậu mang một vẻ gì đó rất kiên định, vừa tàn bạo vừa mạnh mẽ.

"Đây, cậu xem đi," Người đàn ông tóc tím vừa nói vừa đưa xấp giấy ra trước mặt cậu thiếu niên, "vụ này không đơn giản, manh mối trải qua mười lăm năm cũng lu mờ không ít, việc lật lại điều tra vô cùng khó khăn, nhưng..."

Người kia đang nói đột nhiên dừng lại. Y nhìn chằm chằm cậu thiếu niên đối diện một hồi rồi dời tầm mắt xuống tập giấy trên bàn, lật mở vài trang rồi trỏ vào một hình vẽ minh họa đã được phục chế màu ở góc bên phải tờ giấy.

"Song Miêu của Bạch đạo." Y không mặn không nhạt nói, nhưng nhìn kĩ có thể thấy trong đôi mắt tím sẫm của y dường như dần tối lại.

"Ý của anh là...?"

Cậu thiếu niên tóc bạch kim hai tay run run. Cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào hình minh họa trên giấy, đó là gia huy của gia tộc Kise - một trong Thất Đại Gia Tộc gốc Nhật, có biểu tượng hai con mèo Maneki Neko màu sắc tương phản nhau đối xứng qua một trục. "Song Miêu" - hay gia tộc Kise, từ những năm của thế kỉ mười năm, mười sáu đã nắm giữ vô số những tửu lâu, thanh lâu ở Nhật Bản, trở thành một trong những gia tộc lâu đời nhất. Mạng lưới tình báo của gia tộc Kise vô cùng rộng lớn, bao trùm lên toàn cầu, đặc biệt là trong lĩnh vực công nghệ thông tin. Đặc biệt, sự lớn mạnh của Kise cũng thể hiện qua hành tung bí ẩn của những kẻ đang phục vụ trong nội bộ gia tộc. Một phần trong doanh thu của Tập đoàn Kise là bán tin mật của những gia tộc khác, vì thế mà "Song Miêu" - hay "gia tộc Kise" là cái tên đã trở thành nỗi khiếp đảm với nhiều gia tộc Hắc đạo làm ăn bất chính, đến nỗi 'Akashi' - buôn lậu vũ khí hay 'Murasakibara' - cá độ cờ bạc cũng phải dè chừng.

"Rồi sao? Anh nghĩ Hắc Xà không nhúng tay vào vụ này?"

"Không chắc được." Người đàn ông tóc tím lắc đầu, tỏ vẻ trầm tư. "Hơn nữa, không chỉ có bốn gia tộc Akashi, Murasakibara, Song Miêu, hoặc có thể cả Hắc Xà, liên quan đến vụ này, nghe đồn còn có một gia tộc thứ năm khác nữa."

"Nghe đồn?" Cậu thiếu niên nhíu mày, tỏ vẻ khó hiểu. "Không phải anh không bao giờ tin vào những lời đồn sao?"

Nhưng lần này người đối diện không trả lời. Y chỉ trầm tư nhìn lên tập giấy trên mặt bàn, một lát sau mới đều đều hỏi lại:

"Còn cậu, cha cậu, Itona Shiro đã từng phản bội gia tộc Kise, cậu nghĩ cậu sẽ yên ổn mãi được sao?"

Người đối diện tự dưng lặng đi, đối đồng tử mở to, dường như đây là phản ứng của một người vừa bị nhắc lại biến cố của mình từ thời xưa cũ.

"Không liên quan đến anh. Bây giờ tôi đã là người của anh, Itona Horibe tôi chỉ trung thành và tận lực với một chủ nhân duy nhất." Cậu thiếu niên tóc bạc tên Itona chậm rãi nói, tông giọng kiên định nhưng mang mác buồn, lại có chút kinh sợ. "Vụ việc năm đó chỉ là do cha tôi suy nghĩ thiển cận, đúng hơn là ông sợ hãi, sợ một thứ gì đó đang len lỏi trong nội bộ Bạch đạo, vậy nên ông đã từ Nhật Bản chạy trốn đến New York này. Kết cục của những kẻ phản bội không bao giờ tốt đẹp. Tuy gia chủ Kise không phải một kẻ nhất quyết đuổi cùng giết tận, nhưng việc tôi đang nắm giữ số lượng tin mật của nội bộ Song Miêu từ cha cũng giúp tôi đoán được kết cục của mình rồi."

Lời vừa dứt, Itona lập tức xoay người rời đi, tiến về phía cửa.

"Murasakibara Atsushi, mối quan hệ giữa gia tộc Akashi và Hắc Xà không hề đơn giản như anh nghĩ, vậy nên hãy cẩn thận, nhất là vào cuộc đua xe ngày mai."

"Nói thừa." Atsushi nhếch mép, khóe miệng vẽ nên một nụ cười xảo quyệt. "Không như Kise Ryota, những kẻ phản bội hoặc ngáng đường tôi, kết cục đều sẽ bị tôi nghiền nát."

 

* * *

 

Vài ngày trước đó, Nhật Bản...

"Hắt xì...!!!"

Trong một căn phòng rộng lớn được bài trí rất xa hoa, có một thanh niên tóc vàng đẹp trai nằm dài trên ghế salon, cứ vài phút lại bụm miệng hắt xì một cái. Người đứng cạnh hắn sốt ruột liền dè dặt mở miệng: "Thưa Ryota gia chủ, có lẽ ngài bị cảm rồi."

Kise liền quay phắt lại nhìn người đằng sau bằng gương mặt hờn dỗi. Đó là một cô gái còn rất trẻ với mái tóc đen dài thẳng mượt, dung mạo đoan trang thanh tú, thật dễ khiến cho người nhìn có hảo cảm.

"Thôi mà Kanzaki-cchi! Hôm qua ta chỉ dầm mưa có một xíu thôi à, tại Okajima-cchi cứ rủ mãi chứ bộ!"

Kanzaki Yukiko chẳng biết nói gì nữa nữa, chỉ thở dài, trên mặt cô tỏ rõ vẻ chán nản. Đúng là Kanzaki chả biết nên tiếp tục xử sự thế nào với vị gia chủ thân thể cao lớn mà đầu óc lại như một đứa trẻ này nữa.

"Nhưng đừng có nói với Kasamatsu-cchi đấy!" Kise nói tiếp, vẫn là giọng điệu vui vẻ chả mang tính uy hiếp gì. "Lần trước anh ấy đã cho ta một bài thuyết giáo nhớ đời vì bỏ bê công việc mà trốn xuống phố với Okajima-cchi rồi. Hix, người đâu mà khó ở dễ sợ...!"

"Vâng..." Kanzaki thở dài lần thứ hai.

"À mà ta..."

Rầm...!

Lời vừa nói ra đã lập tức bị chặn lại. Cánh cửa phòng bằng gỗ lim đen sẫm mở toang, người bước vào là một thanh niên trẻ độ hai tư hai năm tuổi mặc comple, đầu tóc chải chuốt bóng lộn, dáng dấp đứng đắn đến nỗi cứng nhắc.

"Kise!!! Cậu lại gây chuyện nữa hả???"

"Á, Kasamatsu-cchi...!"

"Thôi bỏ đi, Tập đoàn công việc ngập đầu, tôi bỏ ra hai ngày nghỉ cuối tuần cũng không xử lý hết, thế mà cậu nằm ườn ra đây nhàn rỗi quá nhỉ?"

Kasamatsu Yukio nói với chất giọng gần như mỉa mai. Anh là chuyên viên tư vấn cấp cao của Tập đoàn Song Miêu thuộc gia tộc Kise. Gia tộc Kasamatsu đã nhiều đời phục vụ cho gia tộc Kise, đến anh đã là đời thứ tám. Anh và Kise Ryota lớn lên cùng nhau. Tuy chỉ hơn Ryota hai tuổi nhưng anh lại tỏ ra chín chắn hơn hắn rất nhiều. Trước khi phu nhân Kise - mẹ của Ryota qua đời vì bệnh nặng, bà đã siết tay anh nói rằng: "Yukio-kun, đứa nhóc này tuy học cấp ba rồi nhưng vẫn chưa hiểu chuyện, mà gia tộc Kise chúng ta chỉ có mỗi nó có thể nối dõi. Từ nay nhờ cháu chỉ dạy nó, ta chẳng hối tiếc gì cả, cũng chỉ mong muốn đến thế thôi."

Thấm thoát từ lúc ấy cũng đã bảy năm. Trong bảy năm này hai người, cả Kasamatsu và Ryota cũng đã trưởng thành không ít. Mỗi người lại tìm thấy ở đối phương những động lực để bản thân hoàn thiện hơn. Nói thật anh rất tự hào về đứa nhóc này. Cứ nói anh là người hay xét nét, tự hào thì tự hào thật nhưng nhiều lúc nó vẫn khiến anh phải tức điên lên.

Ví dụ như lúc này đây.

"Vụ đánh cắp dữ liệu làm ăn của gia tộc Murasakibara mười lăm năm trước tự dưng có kẻ đào bới lại và cho rằng Song Miêu chúng ra có dính líu tới. Con virus chính tay gia chủ Kise lập trình mười bảy năm trước cuối cùng lại là tác nhân mã hóa và xóa sổ toàn bộ số dữ liệu đó. Anh không biết có kẻ nào vu oan giá họa không nhưng anh nghĩ tình hình này không ổn, nhất là sự thật con virus ấy cũng đã bị đánh cắp mười lăm năm về trước."

Kasamatsu có vẻ mất bình tĩnh mà xổ một tràng, đến khi nói xong, anh mới giật mình phát hiện Kanzaki vẫn còn đứng ngơ ngác bên cạnh, liền húng hắng ho rồi cho cô lui ra. Trước đó còn nghiêm túc mà dặn dò cô rằng: "Nhớ đừng nói chuyện này với ai đấy."

"Có sao đâu?" Kise nhìn người đối diện, ngây thơ nói. "Chỉ cần chúng ta chứng minh gia tộc Kise không dính líu gì đến vụ này thôi, không phải sao? Anh cũng biết con virus đó của chúng ta bị đánh cắp để kẻ khác lợi dụng mà."

"Trời ơi bây giờ mà còn nói thế sao?" Kasamatsu lại tỏ vẻ mất bình tĩnh hơn. "Khắp nơi sẽ rêu rao chúng ta ăn cắp thông tin của gia tộc Murasakibara bán cho CIA* để thu lợi nhuận, không phải trước giờ chúng ta vẫn làm thế hay sao? Bán tin của gia tộc Haizaki cho FBI*, bán tin của gia tộc Hanamiya cho FSB*,... Cứ thế mãi rồi ai sẽ tin chúng ta không bán cả tin của Murasakibara nữa?"

*CIA: Cơ quan Tình báo Trung ương [Hoa Kỳ]  
FBI: Cục Điều tra Liên bang cơ quan trực thuộc Bộ Tư pháp Hoa Kỳ.  
FSB: Tổng cục An ninh Liên bang Nga.

"Thì chúng cứ làm thế từ trước giờ mà, có sao đâu, lâu nay vẫn yên ổn đấy thôi?"

"Trời ơi!!! Murasakibara là gia tộc có thế lực thứ tư trong Thất Đại Gia Tộc đấy, mà trong đó thế lực chúng ta chỉ xếp cuối cùng! 'Gia tộc tình báo' chỉ là cái mẽ thôi, ngoài gây nhau với các gia tộc nhỏ bé hơn thì ai trong số Song Miêu chúng ta dám đụng vào bọn bề trên trong Thất Đại Gia Tộc chứ?"

Bây giờ rốt cục Kise trở lên trầm ngâm. Kasamatsu lại nói tiếp:

"Đám người không hiểu chuyện ngoài kia cứ nói ngay cả gia tộc Akashi cũng phải dè chừng chúng ta, mà đâu biết ngoài Hắc Xà với 'kẻ đó' ra chẳng tên nào dám thực sự đối đầu với chúng."

"Anh thực sự không muốn dây dưa với bọn Murasakibara nổi tiếng tàn nhẫn ấy, lần này lại thêm bọn Akashi nữa chứ, thật khổ cái thân tôi quá mà! Chiến tranh Thế giới ngầm sẽ nổ ra lần nữa, lần này không chỉ tiêu tán về mặt tiền nong sự nghiệp, anh chắc chắn một trong hai bên sẽ phải đổ máu...!"

"..."

"..."

Kasamatsu cằn nhằn một hồi lại chuyển sang rên rỉ. Nói thật rất hiếm khi Kise bắt gặp biểu cảm này ở người đàn anh bấy lâu nay mình vẫn kính trọng. Phải nói vấn đề này đã nghiêm trọng tới mức nào rồi.

"Thôi, ngay cả Kasamatsu-cchi cũng nói thế thì em biết giải quyết thế nào đây. Bình tĩnh bình tĩnh, anh vốn sáng suốt lắm mà."

"Ừm," Kasamatsu nghe vậy thì giật mình, lấy lại bình tĩnh suy ngẫm một chút rồi gật gù, "cậu nói đúng."

Anh lập tức chỉnh tề quần áo lẫn thái độ, nghiêm trang đứng trước gia chủ gia tộc Kise - Kise Ryota. Trong khi đó, Ryota đã rời khỏi giường, mặc thêm áo khoác rồi ngồi xuống bàn làm việc.

"Nghe nói hai ngày nữa Akashi Seijuro sẽ đến New York tham dự cuộc đua xe do gia tộc Murasakibara tổ chức?" Kise với lấy máy tính xách tay, hỏi với thái độ nghiêm túc hiếm thấy.

"Ừ, nhưng không rõ em trai cậu ta có tham dự hay không."

"Chắc chắn Akashi Karma sẽ lộ mặt thôi. Tên đó bề ngoài nổi tiếng bất cần nhưng lại khao khát khẳng định chính mình. Cuộc đua xe này với hắn là một món hời lớn. Hơn nữa, anh em nhà Akashi tuy sinh đôi nhưng người anh luôn được công nhận hơn người em, vậy nên người em đó chắc chắc sẽ tìm cách lật đổ người anh chiếm lấy vị trí gia chủ."

"Ý cậu là mâu thuẫn nội bộ?"

"Không chắc, nhưng Akashi Karma có một công ty của riêng mình, độc lập với Tập đoàn Akashi. Khi lộ mặt hắn lấy cái tên Akabane Karma. Akabane Shiori là tên thời con gái của phu nhân Akashi. Có thể nói, người công nhận Karma chỉ có mình phu nhân mà thôi."

"Nên...?"

"Một ngày nào đó Akashi và Murasakibara sẽ một lần nữa liên minh với nhau chống lại Bạch đạo, trước đó chúng ta cần làm nhiễu loạn nội bộ Akashi, từ đó hai gia tộc này khó mà hợp tác được. Nhưng trước hết, phần thông tin mà đứa con trai kẻ phản bội đó đang nắm giữ..."

Kise cười, khóe miệng khẽ nhếch lên, đôi mắt hằn lên cái nhìn dã thú, lạnh lẽo mà âm hiểm, khí chất mà Kasamatsu rất hiếm thấy ở con người vô tư này.

"... phải bị trừ khử triệt để."

"Song Miêu", trong ngôn ngữ của Thế giới ngầm, có nghĩa là: con mèo hai mặt.

 

* * *

 

Hiện tại, New York...

Seijuro đưa tay lên điều chỉnh chiếc tai nghe không dây đang gắn trên tai. Từ đầu bên kia một giọng nam thấp trầm truyền đến.

"Seijuro, cậu chỉ còn một phút, đừng thất bại đấy."

Seijuro khẽ nhếch mép. Anh siết chặt vô lăng rồi tiếp tục nhấn ga, khoảng cách giữa chiếc Koenigsegg Agera RS của anh với chiếc Zenvo ST1 của Hắc Xà gần như suýt soát.

"Shintaro, phần chuẩn bị cuối cùng, giao phó cho cậu."

Đến đây, tín hiệu bị ngắt. Seijuro quay mặt lại, tầm mắt dừng trên khán đài, chính xác là chỗ ngồi của ban giám khảo. Con mắt Đế Vương cho thấy sự hiện diện của một vật thể sặc mùi sát khí trên sân thượng tòa nhà gần đó, anh chỉ nhếch miệng nở một nụ cười khẩy. Bỗng dưng ghế giám khảo trở nên nhốn nháo, anh đột ngột tăng ga, đánh tay lái cua một vòng cung đẹp đẽ rời khỏi đường đua.

"Bắt đầu đếm ngược. Mười... chín... tám..."

"... ba... hai... một... Bắt đầu!"

Seijuro lẩm bẩm rồi liếc nhìn đồng hồ đeo trên cổ tay, kim phút lúc này đã nhảy sang một con số mới.

Seijuro nhìn lên màn hình lớn phía bắc trên khán đài, lúc này nó bỗng dưng tắt phụt, rồi đồng loạt tất cả bốn màn hình trên khán đài đường đua đều mất tín hiệu, nhưng chỉ vài giây sau lại đột ngột hiện ra, nhưng không phải nội dung tường thuật cũ về cuộc đua xe nữa, thay vào đó là một đoạn video kỳ lạ...

 

* * *

 

 

Karma nhìn chăm chăm viên đạn găm trên thành ghế một hồi, lông mày nhíu chặt lại.

Trong khi đó, Himuro bên cạnh vẫn chưa hoàn hồn. Sau một hồi trấn tĩnh, y nhanh chóng mở miệng với giọng điệu sốt sắng, đánh tan bầu không khí căng thẳng đến mức quỷ dị:

"Thưa Karma thiếu gia, cậu có sao không?!"

Nhưng Karma không hề nhìn Himuro, mắt hắn vẫn chăm chú nhìn vào mẩu kim loại nhỏ nhắn mà vừa suýt đưa hắn về chầu ông tổ. Karma giơ một tay lên, ra hiệu cho Himuro im lặng, còn mình thì tiếp tục nghiên cứu kĩ hơn về viên đạn.

"Song Miêu," Karma chậm rãi nói, ánh mắt vẫn không hề xao động, bình tĩnh đến mức khiến người ta phải kinh ngạc, không nghĩ rằng đây là một người vừa hai phút trước còn cận kề cái chết "chắn chắn chúng có liên can đến vụ này."

"Sao ạ? Song Miêu?" Himuro tỏ vẻ bối rối "Không phải những tranh đoạt trước nay trong giới Hắc đạo chúng chưa từng nhúng tay vào sao?"

"Không, vụ này khác." Karma trả lời, vẫn chăm chú nhìn vào viên đạn đang găm trên thành ghế "Anh tôi đã từng nói, vụ đánh cắp dữ liệu làm ăn của nhà Murasakibara mười lăm năm trước ít nhất phải năm gia tộc có liên quan, cả Hắc đạo lẫn Bạch đạo. Như cậu thấy, Hắc Xà hiện đang có mặt ở đây, cũng có thể cả 'kẻ đó' nữa."

Đôi mắt Himuro dường như tối thẫm lại trong chốc lát, khuôn mặt y thất thần, dường như mang theo cả dáng vẻ suy sụp. Nhưng Karma không để ý lắm mà tiếp tục nói:

"Himuro, xử lý chỗ này đi. Kẻ nào dám giở trò trước mặt Akabane Karma này, có lẽ chán sống rồi."

Karma vừa dứt lời thì một tràn la lối vang lên từ bốn phía khán đài như tiếng sấm dậy. Karma và Himuro lập tức quay lại, dõi theo con mắt đám đông nhìn chằm chằm vào màn hình lớn trước mặt, lúc này đã không còn là nội dung tường thuật về cuộc đua xe nữa.

"Chúc mọi người mọi người một ngày tốt lành. Tôi là Ritsu, trợ lý ảo của gia tộc Akashi. Hân hạnh được gặp mặt."

Một giọng nói thanh thoát vang lên. Trên các màn hình lớn bốn phía khán đài lúc này xuất hiện một cô gái rất xinh đẹp, tóc dài màu tím, mắt xanh nhạt pha tím, trên tai đeo tai nghe. Xung quanh cô, bốn góc màn hình đều hiểu thị dày đặc những dòng chữ và kí tự tin học, nhìn như những tấm bảng điều khiển cảm ứng vô cùng tinh vi và hiện đại.

Himuro nhíu mày, xoay gót tiến về cánh cửa đằng sau Karma rồi đi vào trong, dáng vẻ rất vội vã.

Sau động tác cúi chào truyền thống rất lịch sự của người Nhật, Ritsu tiếp tục nói, bằng tiếng Anh: "Vụ đánh cắp dữ liệu làm ăn giữa hai gia tộc Hắc đạo Murasakibara và Akashi mười lăm năm trước, tất cả sẽ được làm rõ với mọi người vào buổi sáng hôm nay. Mong mọi người không hiểu nhầm, cuộc đua xe này tổ chức không nhằm để các tay đua tranh đoạt tốc độ. Để biết thêm chi tiết, kính mời tất cả các quý vị đang có mặt tại khán đài lúc này theo dõi đoạn clip sau đây, xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền."

Dường như vì quá đỗi ngạc nhiên, đám đông trên các khán đài một hồi im bặt. Một số người mất bình tĩnh la lối: "Ban tổ chức, chuyện này là sao đây?" Nhưng bên kia, Ban tổ chức cuộc đua xe, trong đó có Himuro cũng đang rất khó khăn khắc phục 'sự cố', tiếng than thở nối tiếp nhau váng trời: "Giám đốc Himuro! Hệ thống truyền thông của chúng ta đều tê liệt hết rồi, có kẻ nào rất tinh vi đã phá vỡ hàng rào bảo mật!"

...

Vất vả lắm mới trấn tĩnh được đám đông quá khích, nhưng rốt cuộc 'sự cố' vẫn chưa được khắc phục.

Chiếc tai nghe nối với bộ đàm bên tai Himuro phát ra từng tiếng "tít", "tít" báo hiệu, tiếp đó là giọng nói thấp trầm của một người đàn ông truyền đến: "Không cần nữa! Cứ mặc chúng đi!"

"Nhưng..." Himuro vừa định phản bác gì đó thì tín hiệu lập tức bị ngắt, cắt đứt kết nối giữa hai người.

Y thở dài, ra lệnh cho toàn bộ nhân viên IT đang làm việc dừng lại. Họ cũng khó hiểu hệt y nhưng không dám cãi lời sếp tổng nên cũng im lặng lui ra. Còn Himuro, qua tấm kính lớn ở mặt tiền phòng phát thanh hướng ra trường đua xe, y cũng tạm theo dõi được diễn biến của tất cả sự việc.

"Bắt đầu!"

Giọng nói thanh thoát khi nãy lại vang lên. Màn hình chuyển đen, sau đó là gia huy hình con sư tử hiện ra - biểu tượng của nhà Akashi. Kế đó là một số tài liệu mật, một số đoạn hội thoại ngầm... đoạn clip được thuyết minh và giải thích cặn kẽ từng phần, xem rất dễ hiểu. Đám đông lập tức xôn xao.

"Đó là... không lẽ không phải Akashi Masaomi phản bội nhà Murasakibara, mà tất cả chỉ là một màn kịch thôi ư?"

"Ông ta bị lợi dụng? Hơn nữa, chuyện này còn liên quan đến cả hai gia tộc Bạch đạo là Song Miêu và Hắc Xà nữa?!"

"Nhưng giờ chuyện đó đâu còn to tát! Quan trọng hơn, 'kẻ đó' mới chính là chủ mưu vụ này!"

"Không thể nào! 'Kẻ đó' tái xuất rồi ư, nhất định là... Thế giới ngầm một lần nữa sẽ đổ máu...!"

Bên kia, Karma cũng rất chăm chú theo dõi đoạn clip phát trên màn hình, đột nhiên hắn nhận ra điều gì đó rất lạ ở những ký tự tin học kèm theo trong đó, bèn ngẫm nghĩ một chút, ánh mắt tối lại vài phần. Sau đó chợt nhớ ra điều gì, Karma lập tức xoay người, rút khẩu súng lục hai nòng trong áo ra rồi giắt lại nó vào cạp quần, vội vã xuống cầu thang rời khỏi trường đua, đến một bãi đỗ xe gần đó...

 

* * *

 

Từ cửa sổ lớn ở văn phòng làm việc của Murasakibara Atsushi có thể nhìn thấy trường đua xe tư nhân rộng lớn của nhà Murasakibara - nơi mà cuộc đua xe sáng nay được tổ chức. Lúc này y đang đứng bên bệ cửa sổ, đưa mắt nhìn xuống trường đua. Cuộc đua đã kết thúc, các tay đua đang lái những chiếc xe thể thao hạng sang của mình đến khu bảo dưỡng. Khách khứa lẫn cổ động viên cũng lần lượt ra về. Trường đua xe đông đúc dần trở nên thưa thớt nhưng vẫn không mất đi vẻ ồn ã nhộn nhịp vốn có của nó.

Trước khi lên cái ghế gia chủ, Murasakibara cũng là một tay đua chuyên nghiệp với tay lái chiếc McLauren chín trăm mã lực tung hoành khắp nơi. Giới đua xe Thế giới ngầm tôn sùng gọi y bằng cái tên uy quyền bậc nhất trong giới: 'Vua tốc độ' - đó cũng là khoảng thời gian hoàng kim trong sự nghiệp đua xe của y trước khi hai cái tên khác xuất hiện: 'Akashi Seijuro' và 'Akabane Karma'.

Nghĩ đến đây, Murasakibara không kìm được một cái lắc đầu tiếc nuối, quả là 'hậu sinh khả úy*'. Y không vì hai tên nhóc tóc đỏ kia kém mình đến tám tuổi mà coi thường chúng được.

*Hậu sinh khả úy: lớp người sau (người trẻ) nhưng lại rất đáng phục, đáng nể, tài giỏi, những bậc thế hệ đi trước không thể xem thường.

"Atsushi gia chủ...? Anh sao vậy?"

Giọng nói bên kia tai nghe khiến Murasakibara giật mình tỉnh táo lại, tâm trí lập tức rời bỏ thứ ký ức tối tăm đang mờ mịt như sương mù. Bình tĩnh định thần, y chỉ e hèm một tiếng rồi cất giọng đều đều, hoàn toàn không một chút lúng túng:

"Đúng như tôi nghĩ... Akashi Seijuro cũng đã tra ra 'kẻ đó' chính là kẻ thâu tóm vụ này. Ito-chin, không còn gì để bàn cãi nữa, hai giới Hắc đạo và Bạch đạo nhất định sẽ đổ máu lần thứ hai. Đến lúc đó, không chỉ có Song Miêu, cả Hắc Xà và Thanh Phong cũng sẽ lộ mặt."

"Không lẽ... ý anh là?" Người kia có vẻ hơi hoảng hốt.

Cạnh...!

"Murasakibara Atsushi, kết thúc rồi."

Một giọng nói vang lên phía sau lưng Murasakibara, nhưng y không hề ngạc nhiên, thậm chí không phản ứng dù chỉ một chút.

Murasakibara bình tĩnh tháo tay nghe, trực tiếp ngắt tín hiệu kết nối mặc Itona ở đầu dây bên kia vẫn đang lúng túng chưa hiểu chuyện gì. Y từ từ xoay người lại, ngồi xuống ghế cạnh bàn làm việc, nhìn người trước mặt đang chĩa nòng súng về phía mình, khóe miệng khẽ nhếch tạo thành một nụ cười trào phúng.

"Tôi biết là cậu sẽ đến mà... Akabane - Karma."

 

* * *

 

Seijuro lái chiếc Koenigsegg Agera RS màu đỏ rượu vang thong thả rời khỏi trường đua, thằng tiến đến một nhà hàng bốn sao gần đó.

Tay trái anh cầm vô lăng, tay phải gõ lạch cạnh bàn phím chiếc laptop để trên ghế phụ bên cạnh. Sau khi nhanh chóng đăng nhập vào một tài khoản nào đó với độ bảo mật cao, anh tạm thời dừng xe lại, đậu bên vệ đường, lấy chiếc laptop đặt lên đùi, tra vài thông tin trong các tệp dữ liệu của tài khoản mà anh vừa đăng nhập. Khi nhìn đến dòng kết luận cuối cùng hiển thị trên màn hình, lông mày anh giãn ra, tỏ ý hài lòng.

"Làm tốt lắm, Ryunosuke."

 

* * *

 

Xe Seijuro dừng trước khuôn viên một nhà hàng sang trọng. Một người đàn ông trẻ đã đợi sẵn ở đó.

Y mặc comple đen, dáng người cao lớn, toát lên vẻ phong độ và lịch thiệp, kết hợp với mái tóc đen dài được chải chuốt cẩn thận càng làm tăng cho gương mặt vài phần lãng tử tuấn tú.

Đó là Mibuchi Reo, một trong những trợ lý riêng của Seijuro, là người rất thông minh và có tầm nhìn rộng, y cũng là nhà chiến lược cấp cao của Tập đoàn Akashi được Seijuro trọng dụng nhất, đã nhiều phen cứu cánh Tập đoàn khỏi những giai đoạn cổ phần sụt giảm, kinh tế khó khăn.

Mibuchi nhanh chóng tiến đến, lịch sự mở cửa xe cho Seijuro. Anh bước ra, thấy Mibuchi cung kính cúi chào mình cũng chỉ gật đầu, coi như trả lời.

"Reo, đổi cho tôi chiếc Mercedes Benz. Cậu có một tiếng."

Seijuro vừa nói vừa tung chiếc chìa khóa xe đang cầm về phía Mibuchi. Y bắt lấy rồi cúi đầu chào Chủ tịch lần nữa, sau đó như một thói quen lên chiếc Koenigsegg Agera RS, khởi động rồi phóng đi mất hút.

Seijuro giao phó một trong những 'đứa con cưng' của mình cho trợ lý thân cận nhất xong thì cũng an tâm quay gót, đi thẳng vào đại sảnh nhà hàng, một tay bồi bàn trẻ đã chờ sẵn ở đó. Y dẫn Seijuro lên tầng mười hai - tầng cao nhất của nhà hàng rồi rất cung kính mà cáo lui.

Seijuro đi tiếp một đoạn rồi dừng lại trước một căn phòng được bao quanh bởi tường kính dày, mặt tiền hướng ra ban công. Qua lớp kính sáng bóng và trong suốt, Seijuro có thể thấy trong phòng chỉ độc nhất một chiếc bàn lớn dùng cho bữa trưa, Karma đã chờ sẵn ở đó. Lúc này hắn đang rất hào hứng ngồi ngắm nghía thực đơn, gương mặt lộ rõ vẻ băn khoăn khi không biết phải chọn món gì.

Seijuro gõ lên cửa vài tiếng cho có lệ rồi tự mình mở cửa bước vào. Karma không ngẩng mặt khỏi tờ thực đơn mà chỉ nhàn nhạt nói thay cho lời chào: "Ông anh cuối cùng cũng đến rồi à?" Seijuro gật đầu rồi ngồi xuống chiếc ghế đối diện với Karma. Chiếc bàn rộng lớn vốn dùng cho mười hai người nhưng giờ chỉ có hai người càng tạo lên cảm giác trống trải.

Mãi lúc sau Karma mới chọn được mấy món ăn vừa ý. Chờ hắn đọc xong một dãy dài dằng dặc các món ăn qua chiếc micro kết nối với nhà bếp trên bàn, Seijuro mới mở miệng, hỏi:

"Karma, chuyện anh giao cho cậu thế nào rồi?"

"Tốt." Karma trả lời, giọng điệu phấn khích hơn hẳn "Nhưng có một điều tôi không hiểu, khi tôi đột nhập vào dinh thự của gia tộc Murasakibara, thật kỳ lạ là, các biện pháp phòng vệ an ninh ở đó đều đã bị vô hiệu hóa từ trước, đúng hơn là có kẻ cố tình dọn đường để tôi có thể dễ dàng đột nhập vào tận văn phòng của Murasakibara gia chủ."

"Chuyện này anh đã đoán trước rồi." Seijuro bình tĩnh nói "Gia tộc Murasakibara cũng có ý định muốn hợp tác trở lại với chúng ta, ít nhất là trong thời điểm nước sôi lửa bỏng này, khi mà 'kẻ đó' đã bắt đầu tái xuất..."

Cộc, cộc...! Seijuro vừa dứt lời thì có tiếng gõ cửa vang lên, đó là bồi bàn nhà hàng với chiếc xe đẩy đầy ắp thức ăn. Anh tạm dừng cuộc trò chuyện. Bồi bàn mở cửa vào rồi cẩn thận sắp xếp thức ăn lên bàn sau đó cũng rời đi. Karma bắt đầu thưởng thức món khai vị một cách ngon lành với vẻ mặt hào hứng. Trong khi đó, Seijuro nói tiếp:

"Có một điều anh phải nói với cậu, trong vụ việc mười lăm năm trước, không hoàn toàn là cha chúng ta bị lợi dụng."

"Hả?" Karma nhìn Seijuro khó hiểu "Ý anh là...?"

"Là ông ấy chủ động hủy bỏ kế hoạch làm ăn với nhà Murasakibara, quay sang hợp tác với 'kẻ đó', rốt cuộc suy nghĩ không thấu đáo mới bị chúng lợi dụng."

"Ông già làm thế vì mục đích gì chứ? Tiền?"

"Anh không biết." Seijuro lắc đầu "Không đơn giản như những gì cậu biết qua đoạn video kia. Mọi chuyện đang lâm vào ngõ cụt. Dường như anh đã bỏ qua điều gì đó..."

Đến đây, lông mày Seijuro nhíu lại. Anh lấy ngón tay day day trán tỏ vẻ mệt mỏi. Karma thấy thế liền nhanh nhảu đẩy đĩa bánh tart hành tây ra trước mặt Seijuro, hất hàm:

"Đừng căng thẳng thế nữa! Giờ ông anh moi móc chuyện từ đời nảo đời nào ra suy diễn lung tung thì có ích gì đâu!"

"À... cảm ơn cậu." Seijuro đón lấy đĩa bánh, ôn nhu nở nụ cười.

Dù nói thế nhưng Karma cũng phải công nhận rằng, cái chuyện phản bội rồi đánh cắp thông tin gì đó mười lăm năm trước cũng khiến hắn suy nghĩ đến đau cả đầu đây!

Và trong suốt bữa trưa hôm đó, Seijuro thiếu gia vẫn không rời khỏi màn hình laptop, còn Karma thiếu gia ngồi đối diện, vừa vui vẻ ăn thịt bò vừa hồi tưởng lại chuyện khi nãy, lúc mà hắn theo kế hoạch của Seijuro đột nhập vào dinh thự nhà Murasakibara...

...

"Murasakibara Atsushi, kết thúc rồi."

Karma đứng ở cửa, đối diện với bàn làm việc của Murasakibara. Một tay hắn đút túi quần, tay còn lại giương khẩu súng lục hai nòng chĩa về phía y. Trước tình cảnh khiến nhiều người sợ đến vỡ tim như vậy, gương mặt Murasakibara vẫn tỏ vẻ bình thản, gần như không cảm xúc. Y tiến đến bàn làm việc, kéo ghế ngồi xuống, hai tay đan vào nhau và chống lên cằm. Ánh nắng hắt ngược từ cửa sổ sau lưng y chiếu vào khiến một nửa khuôn mặt y chìm trong bóng tối, mang lại cảm giác lạnh lẽo đến mức quỷ dị.

"Tôi biết cậu sẽ đến mà... Akabane - Karma."

Murasakibara chậm rãi cất lời, khóe miệng khẽ nhếch lên. Giữa bầu không khí trương nứt cực điểm tiếng nảy kim giây tích tắc của chiếc đồng hồ quả lắc treo gần đó dường như bị phóng đại lên mấy lần. Hai đôi mắt sắc bén một đỏ một tím gườm gườm nhìn sau. Cuối cùng, Karma đưa tay về, giắt khẩu súng trở lại cạp quần. Hắn tiến đến gần bàn làm việc của Murasakibara, thản nhiên nói:

"Murasakibara, đoạn video vừa phát trên trường đua chắc anh cũng hiểu rõ." Ngừng một chút để lựa chọn ngôn từ phù hợp, Karma nói tiếp "Tất cả chỉ bị lợi dụng, trong đó có cha của tôi, gia chủ gia tộc Akashi đời trước - Akashi Masaomi. Tôi đoán chắc anh cũng đã sớm điều tra ra rõ chân tướng vụ này. Vậy thì... bên Akashi chúng tôi có một điều kiện, mong anh sẽ lắng nghe."

"Được," Murasakibara nhún vai "cậu cứ nói."

"Liên minh trở lại với nhà Akashi, chỉ đơn giản thế thôi. Chắc anh cũng hiểu rõ, 'kẻ đó' đã trở lại. Hai gia tộc trụ cột của Hắc đạo không thể trong tình cảnh này mà chia rẽ. Anh hiểu ý tôi là gì, phải không?"

"Đó không phải một lựa chọn thông minh," Murasakibara vẫn giữ nguyên động tác hai tay chống cằm và ý cười cợt nhả trên khuôn mặt "nhưng ngay lúc này, chỉ có nó là khả quan nhất."

Rồi chưa để Karma kịp phản ứng, Murasakibara đã đứng dậy, đến trước mặt hắn, chìa một tay ra.

"Vậy... Akashi Karma, hợp tác vui vẻ."

Karma cũng đưa tay ra bắt lấy tay của Murasakibara, khuôn mặt cao ngạo ẩn chứa một chút nghi hoặc khó thấy. Trong một khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi, hai đôi mắt đồng thời chạm nhau, ánh nhìn bén nhọn tóe lên tia lửa thâm thù.

Và cũng ngay lúc này, bàn tay hai người dường như đều cảm thấy một lực siết rất mạnh đến từ tay đối phương, khiến lông mày cả hai hơi nhíu lại...

Nhìn bóng dáng thanh niên tóc đỏ dần khuất sau cánh cửa lớn làm từ gỗ mun, đôi mắt tím sẫm của Murasakibara dường như lóe lên, mang theo sự phấn khích khó tả.

"Akashi Seijuro, cậu thừa biết rằng một núi không thể có hai hổ, một khi gây chiến chắn chắn sẽ có con bị thương. Nhưng hai con hổ hợp tác với nhau để đấu lại một con sư tử cũng không bao giờ là lựa chọn đúng đắn. Cậu phải hiểu, trên đời này có những thứ... mãi mãi không thể dung hòa."

 

* * *

* * *

 

_"Này, chị có nghe chuyện về đoạn video kỳ lạ của nhà Akashi trong cuộc đua xe nhà Murasakibara tổ chức sáng nay không?"_

_"Dĩ nhiên là có, rầm rộ lên rồi, có điều mấy tay nhà báo chả thu thập được gì, nghe nói tất cả những kẻ biết về vụ này ngoài Thế giới ngầm đều bị bịt miệng hết."_

_"Thế cơ á? Cũng phải, cuộc đua xe này chỉ người có thẻ thành viên do nhà Murasakibara cung cấp mới được phép đến xem. Chồng tôi là Giám đốc điều hành một chi nhánh của Tập đoàn Mura, sáng nay ông ấy có việc bận liền nhờ tôi đi giùm, vậy nên tôi mới tận mắt nhìn thấy sự thật đấy."_

_"Vậy chị kể liền đi. Từ đó đến giờ cũng hơn mười lăm năm rồi còn gì, mọi việc trước nay cứ chìm trong bóng tối mãi."_

_"Vắn tắt thôi nhé. Nghe nói tất cả chuyện này đều do 'kẻ đó' thâu tóm cả. Vậy là đúng như trong lời đồn còn gì? Gia chủ Akashi Masaomi chỉ bị lợi dụng thôi."_

_"Nhưng còn hai gia tộc Song Miêu và Hắc Xà của Bạch đạo thì sao? Nghe nói ít nhiều cũng liên quan đến vụ đó mà?"_

_"Thì đúng là vậy. Nhưng rõ ràng 'kẻ đó' chỉ muốn khơi mào một cuộc chiến Thế giới ngầm mới mà thôi. Không chỉ có Song Miêu, Hắc Xà, Akashi, Murasakibara mà chắc chắn hai gia tộc còn lại của Thất Đại Gia Tộc cũng sẽ bị kéo vào nữa!"_

_"Sao chị lại nghĩ sâu xa vậy? Không phải mục đích của kẻ đó chỉ là ăn cắp kế hoạch làm ăn giữa nhà Akashi và nhà Murasakibara thôi sao?"_

_"Chị nên suy nghĩ thấu đáo một chút! 'Kẻ đó' sẽ không hạ mình vì một mối làm ăn cỏn coi thế này đâu, hơn nữa tất cả số dữ liệu đó đều rơi vào tay CIA còn gì, vì chuyện đó mà nhà Murasakibara điêu đứng trong một thời gian dài đấy. Tôi chắc chắn 'kẻ đó' chỉ muốn chia rẽ nội bộ Hắc đạo thôi. Hai gia tộc Akashi và Murasakibara chẳng phải trụ cột của Hắc đạo sao? Phá vỡ liên minh giữa hai nhà cũng như một mũi tên trúng hai đích còn gì?"_

_"Đúng thật. Rồi bên Bạch đạo thì sao?"_

_"Tác nhân chủ chốt thâm nhập vào máy chủ nhà Murasakibara rồi ăn cắp dữ liệu trong đó chẳng phải do con virus của Song Miêu? Nhà Murasakibara chắc chắn sau vụ này sẽ không để Song Miêu tiếp tục lộng hành nữa. Mà không phải Song Miêu lại có Hắc Xà chống lưng? Gây chiến với Song Miêu là gây thù với cả Bạch đạo còn gì?"_

_"Nói cũng đúng. Vậy là 'kẻ đó' sẽ lợi dụng việc Thế giới ngầm xảy ra tranh chấp, từ đó mượn tay hai nhà Murasakibara và Akashi tiêu diệt Song Miêu, sau đó làm rối loạn luôn Hắc Xà. Nhưng bây giờ kế hoạch đó đã đổ bể còn gì? Nhà Murasakibara và nhà Akashi lại một lần nữa liên minh với nhau, Song Miêu cũng không còn trong tầm ngắm của Hắc đạo nữa."_

_"Không chắc được, tất cả chỉ là phỏng đoán thôi. Nhưng tôi nghĩ 'kẻ đó' sẽ không bao giờ để lộ sơ hở chết người như vậy rồi bị nhà Akashi tóm đuôi dễ dàng. Có thể đây chỉ là một phần trong kế hoạch của hắn. Song Miêu đánh hơi được vụ này chắc hẳn sẽ lo ngại Hắc đạo mà phòng thủ trước. Mượn tay Song Miêu làm rối loạn Hắc đạo, 'kẻ đó' coi như có con tốt thí dọn sạch đường còn gì?"_

_"Sao lại thế? Song Miêu không biết vụ này do 'kẻ đó' thâu tóm ư? Nếu biết Hắc đạo hiểu chuyện mình chỉ bị lợi dụng thì còn lo ngại gì nữa?"_

_"Nhưng vấn đề ở Hắc đạo ấy. Cái sự bình yêu đến chán ngắt này chỉ là vỏ bọc thôi. Trong Thế giới ngầm ai cũng biết gia tộc nào trong Hắc đạo cũng ngấm ngầm chờ sự sụp đổ của Song Miêu rồi. Chắn chắn các gia tộc lớn trong Hắc đạo lúc này sẽ mượn cớ vụ việc mười lăm năm trước để dẹp yên Song Miêu, không cho chúng lộng hành nữa. Song Miêu sụp đổ kéo theo Hắc Xà là kẻ chống lưng. Hắc đạo - Bạch đạo đánh nhau thì 'kẻ đó' sẽ dễ dàng dẹp sạch cả Thất Đại Gia Tộc."_

_"Nhưng có điều này tôi không hiểu. 'Kẻ đó' có thế lực đứng đầu Thế giới ngầm, thâu tóm cả Hắc đạo lẫn Bạch đạo, đến gia tộc Akashi và Hắc Xà cũng phải dè chừng. Vậy có lý do gì khiến hắn phải tốn công dẹp sạch các gia tộc khác nữa? Không phải chỉ cần hắn ra mặt thì tất cả các gia tộc kia sẽ đều giương cờ trắng quy hàng sao?"_

_"Không ai biết được. Nhưng Akashi và Murasakibara đều là những gia tộc cực kỳ hiếu chiến, sẽ không có chuyện bọn họ đầu hàng khi chưa có một trận chiến thực sự phân bạch giữa thắng và thua. Hơn nữa, việc 'kẻ đó' đường hoàng dẹp sạch hai gia tộc kia sẽ củng cố thêm sức mạnh của hắn. Rồi có lẽ hắn sẽ lần lượt tiêu diệt những gia tộc bá chủ ngoại quốc khác còn lớn mạnh hơn cả Thất Đại Gia Tộc."_

_"Nhưng 'kẻ đó' làm vậy để làm gì chứ? Để cũng cố quyền lực trong Thế giới ngầm và thỏa mãn tính hiếu thắng sao?"_

_"Không rõ, thậm chí không ai biết danh tính thực sự của hắn, đến giới tính còn tắc tịt. Nhiều người cho rằng đó là gia tộc Hanamiya, cũng có người nghĩ đó là gia tộc Nijimura, một số người còn nghi ngờ cả gia tộc Momoi nữa."_

_"Đến mạng lưới tình báo của Song Miêu cũng không điều tra nổi. Chúng ta ngồi đoán mò ở đây cũng chả ích gì!"_

_"Nghe nói chỉ có một nhóm bốn, năm người gì đó biết mặt thật của 'kẻ đó' thôi. Những người khác vô tình hay cố ý điều tra đều bị trừ khử để bịt miệng hết."_

_"Khiếp thế! Mà chị không cho rằng chuyện này quá bất thường sao? Một nhân vật đứng đầu Thất Đại Gia Tộc, thâu tóm cả Thế giới ngầm, mà thông tin về hắn lại chỉ như con số không tròn trĩnh."_

_"Ừ, đúng là quá bí ẩn mà! Mong một ngày nào đó tất cả những chuyện này sẽ được làm sáng tỏ."_

_"Ừm, tôi cũng mong là vậy..."_

 

> **Không ai biết hắn là ai, không ai biết hắn đang có những suy tính gì, sau cùng, kẻ nào mới là con tốt của hắn?**
> 
> **Tất cả mọi chuyện, đã chính thức bắt đầu.**


	3. Chapter 3

Himuro đứng dựa vào lan can sân thượng của tòa nhà năm mươi tầng thuộc sở hữu của Tập đoàn Mura, đưa mắt dõi theo từng đoàn xe cộ tấp nập trên con đường cao tốc bắc ngang qua thành phố. Buổi chiều trên New York cũng không khác buổi chiều ở Tokyo là bao. Himuro ngẫm nghĩ, y đã lâu không quay về Nhật Bản, kể từ ngày y theo Murasakibara Atsushi đến New York - chốn xa hoa ở đất khách quê người. Vậy là đã mười năm kể từ lúc đó, ngày y lần cuối được ngắm hoàng hôn tại ngôi nhà của mình ở Nhật Bản. Hoàng hôn nơi đó cũng rực rỡ huyền ảo như lúc này, nhưng với y mà nói so với Tokyo, hoàng hôn ở New York đem lại một cảm giác rất khác.

Mimuro châm một điếu thuốc rồi đưa lên miệng, rít một hơi, thứ khói thuốc cay xè tràn vào phổi y, cảm giác khó chịu không quen khiến y ho sặc sụa. Himuro ném điếu thuốc xuống đất, chán nản tiếp tục nhìn lơ đãng lên bầu trời. Hoàng hôn dần tắt... Rồi mặt trăng sẽ ló ra từ những đụn mây phía chân trời, im lìm tỏa xuống mặt đất thứ ánh sáng dịu dàng, thanh tao mà cũng thật lạnh lẽo.

Năm đó, y mới mười tám tuổi, chân ướt chân ráo nhờ Atsushi xin một công việc dọn dẹp đơn giản tại dinh thự nhà Murasakibara. Gia chủ đời trước rất có hảo cảm với y, ông tạo điều kiện cho y được học tập tại một trường Đại học lớn ở New York. Y và Atsushi ra trường cùng nhau. Atsushi được trao lại chức Chủ tịch Tập đoàn Mura từ gia chủ đời trước, còn y được đặc cách lên làm trợ lý riêng của Chủ tịch. Mười năm, một khoảng thời gian không ngắn cũng không quá dài, nhưng đủ để một con người, bắt đầu tin tưởng và nảy sinh tình cảm với một ai đó.

Nhưng cũng trong mười năm này, có thể khiến một người bàng hoàng nhận ra, một người trước giờ vốn là cả thế giới với mình, nhưng hóa ra mình chẳng là gì với họ cả.

"Đúng là anh đang ở đây, Himuro."

Một giọng nói vang lên từ sau lưng khiến Himuro giật mình quay lại. Là Itona. Trong thâm tâm y lúc này bỗng ngập tràn một cảm giác hụt hẫng khó hiểu. Himuro vội vã trấn tĩnh lại. Sao lúc này đây y lại không thể điều khiển nổi cảm xúc của chính mình?

"Có chuyện gì không?" Y hững hờ hỏi người vừa đến.

Itona không trả lời mà chỉ tiến đến đứng cạnh Himuro, theo ánh mắt của y cũng dõi theo thành phố sáng rực ánh đèn cùng làn xe cộ tấp nập bên dưới, ánh mắt trôi xa về phía hoàng hôn rực rỡ, cảm thán một câu:

"Không ngờ New York nhìn từ trên cao lại đẹp thế này."

Himuro không thể không đồng tình. Y quay sang nhìn Itona. Cậu lặng lẽ gỡ chiếc khăn trên đầu xuống, mái tóc bạch kim theo gió xõa tung ra, dường như dưới nắng chiều trở nên đỏ rực. Itona chống hai tay lên cằm, khuỷu tay dựa vào lan can. Cậu chậm rãi nói:

"Tôi biết anh đang nghĩ gì. Himuro, có một số chuyện anh nghĩ mình hiểu rõ, nhưng sự thật không phải như vậy."

Himuro khó hiểu: "Ý cậu là?"

"Tốt nhất là anh nên tự mình nghiệm ra." Itona không mặn không nhạt trả lời, quấn lại chiếc khăn lên đầu. Rồi chưa để Himuro kịp phản ứng, cậu lập tức xoay người rời đi. Nắng chiều rực rỡ nhuộm đỏ bầu trời, kéo dài bóng Itona trên nền gạch.

Có một số chuyện anh nghĩ mình hiểu rõ, nhưng sự thật không phải như vậy.

Himuro ngẫm lại lời Itona vừa nói, những tâm sự thầm kín nhất lại tiếp tục nổi lên, dồn dập như nước thủy triều. Y nhìn bầu trời lúc này đã ngả sang màu tím sẫm, lại tiếp tục thở dài, tiềm thức cuộn xoáy rối ren như một mớ hỗn độn.

 

* * *

 

Nhà bếp khách sạn đang chuẩn bị bữa tối, đừng đụn khói mờ ảo và mùi thức ăn thơm lừng nghi ngút bay lên. Lịch trình cấp trên đưa xuống tối nay sẽ có một bữa tiệc rất lớn được tổ chức ở đây, vậy nên ai cũng hối hả bận rộn. Đối phương là một gia tộc lớn, bữa tiệc này lại vô cùng quan trọng. Không khó để bắt gặp trong nhà bếp sạch sẽ lúc này những khuôn mặt căng thẳng, mướt mải mồ hôi.

Từ cửa bếp bỗng dưng xuất hiện một thanh niên tóc đỏ. Hắn đi lòng vòng quanh khu bếp, đi đến đâu, mọi người cả đầu bếp lẫn phụ bếp đều gật nhẹ đầu với hắn thay cho lời chào. Hắn đột nhiên dừng lại trước mặt ông bếp trưởng tóc trắng, nhòm vào nồi súp đang sôi sùng sục trước mặt ông.

"Karma thiếu gia? Cậu đến đây có việc gì vậy ạ?" Một câu tiếng Anh căng thẳng từ người kia.

"Bữa tối nay nấu cái gì thế?" Karma hỏi.

"Thực đơn gồm mười một món theo truyền thống nhà hàng, ngoài ra Seijuro thiếu gia còn đặt thêm cả canh đậu phụ kiểu Nhật nữa ạ." Bếp trưởng rất thành thật trả lời.

"Ờ, anh tôi vừa nhờ tôi chuyển lời đến ông, canh đậu phụ nhớ cho thêm rong biển, càng nhiều càng tốt."

Bếp trưởng tỏ vẻ hơi khó hiểu, tại sao Seijuro thiếu gia lại thay đổi ý định vào phút chót như thế khi trưa nay vừa gọi điện dặn dò: "Canh đậu phụ cho bữa tối không được thêm rong biển!" Đang định hỏi lại Karma thì hắn đã nhanh nhảu nói:

"Anh tôi ăn thịt bò vào bữa trưa bị khó tiêu, khi nãy bận việc quá nhờ tôi chuyển lời nhắc ông thêm rong biển vào canh cho dễ nuốt."

"À... vâng ạ."

Karma ngúng nguẩy xoay gót rời đi luôn, trước đó còn để lại một câu:

"Anh tôi nhấn mạnh, nhớ làm theo, ông trái lời, cứ liệu cái thân già của ông đấy!"

 

* * *

 

Dưới ánh đèn chùm xa hoa mà tráng lệ, phòng tiệc của khách sạn được trang trí cực kỳ sang trọng với những hàng bàn dài được trải khăn cẩn thận, bày lên trên những lọ hoa hồng diễm lệ cùng dao dĩa bạch kim và vang đỏ sóng sánh. Khách mời là những nhân vật to lớn trên thương trường cùng những mỹ nhân xinh đẹp nổi tiếng của giới showbiz. Trên sân khấu là dàn giao hưởng đang đàn những bản nhạc vô cùng tinh tế. Tuy phòng tiệc rất đông người nhưng lại không hề ồn ào, cũng không khó nhận thấy sự căng thẳng sốt sắng trên khuôn mặt mỗi người ở đây.

"Keng." Chợt có tiếng gõ ly vang lên từ người ngồi trên cùng của dãy bàn. Tất cả mọi người đều đổ dồn ánh mắt về phía y. Ngay cả dàn giao hưởng bên trên cũng tạm dừng bản nhạc.

"Đúng tám giờ rồi. Chúng ta nên bắt đầu chứ nhỉ?"

Người vừa nói là một người đàn ông tóc tím mặc âu phục đen, cơ thể cao lớn, gương mặt góc cạnh, y là một trong những trung tâm của bữa tiệc này.

Murasakibara đánh mắt sang một người đàn ông khác đang đứng bên cạnh. Y gật đầu đáp lại, sau đó rất trịnh trọng lên tiếng:

"Bữa tiệc đánh dấu sự liên minh trở lại với gia tộc Akashi hôm nay của chúng tôi vô cùng vinh dự khi được đón tiếp các vị khách quý đã và đang là đối tác thương trường với hai Tập đoàn Mura và Akashi, ngoài ra khách mời còn có đại diện những gia tộc lớn khác trong giới Hắc đạo đã đến đây cùng chúng tôi kiểm chứng khoảng khắc trọng đại này. Với tư cách là trợ lý của Chủ tịch Murasakibara Atsushi, bản thân tôi - Himuro Tatsuya cũng cảm thấy vô cùng vinh hạnh..."

Một người nói, tất cả đều chăm chú lắng nghe.

"Dài dòng quá...!" Ngồi một bên, duy chỉ có Karma ngáp dài mấy cái, Mibuchi bên cạnh thấy thế chỉ thở dài "Cậu mà không có thái độ nghiêm túc nữa, Chủ tịch lại quở trách tôi cho xem."

"Anh phải sợ quái gì?" Karma khó chịu vặc lại. "Lúc nào anh với anh tôi cũng ngoan như cún. Đàn ông như thế là không có tiền đồ. Anh xem, anh ta chỉ biết giận cá chém thớt, tôi cư xử thế nào sao liên quan đến anh được?"

Trong lòng Mibuchi thầm gào khóc: "Nhưng Chủ tịch bảo tôi giám sát cậu mà...!!! Tôi không muốn bị trừ lương đâu!!! Cậu là em trai cậu ta nhưng tôi thì khác máu tanh lòng đấy!!!"

Bên kia, Himuro tiếp tục giới thiệu: "Đại diện của gia tộc Midorima đến tham gia bữa tiệc ngày hôm nay, Takao Kazunari thiếu gia, trân trọng giới thiệu."

Từ một góc của bàn tiệc, một thanh niên tóc đen đứng lên, khuôn mặt trần đầy phấn khởi, giữa đám đông căng cứng ảm đạm nhìn vào tâm trạng ai cũng giải tỏa đôi chút.

"Tên bốn mắt mê tín cuồng lucky item đó lại không đến?" Karma nhìn người kia, nheo mắt. "Kỳ lạ thật, mấy bữa tiệc thế này hắn đều nhất định phải đích thân đến mà."

"Haha... chắc ngài ấy lại nghe tử vi Oho-Asa nói gì rồi." Mibuchi nửa đùa nửa thật nói.

Himuro lại đánh mắt sang một cô gái vẫn còn rất trẻ mặc đầm đen phía bên phải dãy bàn, tiếp tục nói: "Quý cô tóc vàng xinh đẹp này là Rio, con gái rượu độc nhất của Nakamura Kensaku, ông trùm băng đảng xã hội đen thế lực thứ nhì vùng Bắc Mĩ."

Đến đây tất cả mọi người đều đổ dồn ánh mắt về phía Rio. Cô chỉ nở một nụ cười nhẹ thay cho lời đáp. Himuro tiếp tục giới thiệu những vị khách mời đặc biệt khác của buổi tiệc. Trong khi đó Murasakibara vẫn ngồi trầm ngâm, chốc chốc lại đưa tay lên xoa cằm tựa như có điều gì hệ trọng phải suy nghĩ.

Sau khi giới thiệu xong tất cả, bao gồm hai anh em nhà Akashi, Murasakibara mới nâng ly rượu vang bên cạnh lên, nhìn xuống tất cả mọi người đang ngồi trong phòng tiệc, trịnh trọng tuyên bố:

"Bữa tiệc tối nay có mục đích đánh dấu sự liên minh trở lại giữa hai gia tộc của chúng ta - Murasakibara và Akashi sau mười lăm năm quan hệ thù địch. Đến tận bây giờ khi khúc mắc được gỡ bỏ, chính bản thân tôi cũng rất ngạc nhiên đến nỗi chưa dám thở phào."

"Liên minh vui vẻ. Mong rằng chúng ta sẽ tiếp tục trụ cột giới Hắc đạo, cùng các gia tộc khác chống lại những âm mưu khó lường hơn."

Cũng may người sau ăn nói ngắn gọn hơn người trước. Đến lúc bữa tối bắt đầu thì bụng ai nấy cũng đã sôi sùng sục.

Himuro gọi người phục vụ gần đó ra hiệu dọn món. Các món ăn lần lượt được bưng lên. Khai vị là canh đậu phụ kiểu Nhật truyền thống, với đậu phụ trắng mịn, rau củ tươi rói, nước dùng thơm ngon. Tuy món ăn rất đơn giản và dân dã, nhưng khi vào tay các đầu bếp hạng nhất nơi đây thì như biến thành mỹ thực.

Seijuro hào hứng cầm thìa lên, đến khi thấy miếng rong biển nổi lềnh phềnh bên trên thì mặt mũi nhanh chóng xám xịt lại.

Xung quanh ai ai thưởng thức món canh đậu phụ cũng đều tấm tắc, chỉ có đại thiếu gia tóc đỏ nọ là không đụng đũa một chút nào. Bên cạnh, có người nào đó cũng tóc đỏ bưng miệng cười thầm, lại rất thành ý mà nhắc nhở:

"Anh trai à, thức ăn không nên bỏ phí!"

"Anh biết để làm ra bát canh thơm ngon thế này người ta phải tốn bao công sức không? Đầu tiên là đậu phụ này, trên những cánh đồng rộng lớn nắng cháy da cháy thịt, người ta phải thu hoạch đậu tương, đem về chế biến rất công phu cẩn thận mới ra được miếng đậu phụ trắng mịn thơm ngon như này cho anh thưởng thức. Còn có thịt lợn nhé! Anh biết một con lợn từ bào thai đến lúc xẻ thịt được mất bao nhiêu thời gian tiền bạc công sức không? Em nói cho mà nghe..."

Lúc này Seijuro mất hết kiên nhẫn, đưa một tay lên ra hiệu cho Karma im lặng, sau đó miễn cưỡng cắm đầu cắm cổ ăn hết bát canh.

Khó khăn lắm để tiếng cười không bật thành tiếng làm kinh thiên động địa đến bữa tiệc, Karma nhịn đến tím cả mặt. Cuối cùng không chịu nổi nữa, hắn liền đứng dậy, cố gắng mà lịch sự nói:

"Tôi ăn xong rồi. Mọi người cứ tiếp tục."

Nói rồi rời đi luôn trước ánh mắt kinh ngạc của rất nhiều người. Người xưa đã tóm gọn những chuyện thế này chỉ bằng bốn chữ. Đó là - 'lấy độc trị độc'!

 

* * *

 

Trên tầng cao nhất của khách sạn, gió đêm thổi lồng lộng, luồn qua mớ tóc của Karma, khiến nó xõa tung ra. Một tay hắn chống lên lan can, một tay đưa lên vò mái tóc đã rối bù xù. Bữa tối dưới kia chắc đã bưng ra món tráng miệng. Karma chỉ tiếc sao mình không nán lại lâu hơn để thưởng thức món kem hảo hạng vừa ngọt vừa thơm đó.

Đâu đó vẳng lại tiếng nhạc cổ điển dịu nhẹ trầm lắng. Ở đây có thể thấy khung cảnh hồ George phẳng lặng nằm cạnh dãy Adirondack với những làn sương mờ ảo. Giữa màn đêm huyền bí bao trùm khắp nơi, ánh đèn neon rực rỡ sắc màu của khách sạn càng thêm nổi bật, cũng vì thế càng tăng thêm vẻ phô trương trụy lạc của giới Thượng lưu Thế giới ngầm.

"Ồ, thì ra anh ở đây."

Giọng nói xa lạ của một cô gái trẻ vang lên phía sau lưng Karma. Hắn quay lại, thì ra là Nakamura Rio, một trong những vị khách mời đặc biệt của gia chủ Murasakibara Atsushi trong bữa tiệc bên dưới.

Nakamura lúc này đã cởi bỏ bộ đầm đen dài tay quyến rũ, thay vào đó cô mặc một chiếc áo sơ mi trắng và quần tây, nhìn rất đơn giản mà vẫn toát lên vẻ thanh lịch, quý phái. Nakamura thấy Karma nhìn mình với ánh mắt khó hiểu thì vội nói: "À, mặc đầm dự tiệc tôi thấy không thoải mái lắm. Cha tôi cứ bắt tôi phải mặc cái này cái kia, phiền phức chết đi được!"

Vừa dứt lời, Nakamura đột nhiên bật cười: "Anh thì sao? Sao đột nhiên lại lên đây trầm tư thế?"

Karma lắc đầu: "Không có gì." rồi tiếp tục ngắm cảnh.

Nakamura tiến đến đứng cạnh Karma, giơ ra trước mặt hắn một lon bia, nhỏ giọng nói: "Tôi đã vài lần theo cha đến đây. Nơi này vẫn vậy, đặc biệt là cái hồ George kia, nhìn thì đẹp đẽ nhưng ngày xưa tôi vẫn phải đến đây tình nguyện vớt rác đấy."

"Haha..." Nakamura cười như có như không. "Con gái rượu ông trùm xã hội đen cũng phải đi vớt rác, kỳ lạ thật!"

Hắn đón lấy lon bia mát lạnh từ tay Nakamura, bật nắp lên rồi uống một ngụm. Trong khi đó, Nakamura tiếp tục nói, vẫn giọng nhỏ nhẹ: "Hồi đó tôi được tự do, làm những gì mình thích, hoàn toàn không bị ai quản thúc. Ngày thường cùng anh cả học tập ở thư viện New York, ngày nghỉ cùng anh hai đi du thuyền ở Southampton. Hai người đều rất tuyệt, rất có năng lực, lại đủ quyết đoán để nối nghiệp cha tôi sau này. Cuối cùng lại hỏng bét! Cuộc đời tôi thay đổi từ đây..."

"Hỏng bét?" Karma hỏi. "Hai anh cô bị sao vậy?"

"Chết hết rồi," Nakamura trả lời, "trong một cuộc đối đầu giữa hai gia tộc Nakamura và Hanamiya."

Giọng Nakamura đều đều, không một chút cảm xúc, cứ như cô đang kể lại câu chuyện của người khác chứ không phải đang tự thuật vậy.

"Haizz...! Thế giới này thật tàn nhẫn!" Nakamura lớn giọng cảm thán. "Đâu ai biết nó sẽ cướp đi của mình những gì đâu!"

Karma không đồng tình cũng không phản đối. Cuộc sống này là thế đấy. Nếu như 'chia ly' tồn tại, cớ sao phải 'hội ngộ' làm gì?

Nakamura siết chặt lon bia trong tay. Chất lỏng vàng nhạt tràn ra tay cô, nhỏ tí tách xuống mặt sàn.

Gia tộc Nakamura cùng với hai gia tộc khác Murasakibara và Hanamiya tạo thành 'Tam giác đen vùng Bắc Mĩ'. Chỉ cần không dính líu tới mấy vấn đề chính trị quá mức nhạy cảm, tất cả những lĩnh vực phi pháp khác như thuốc phiện, sòng bạc, buôn lậu đa quốc gia... chỉ cần sinh thật nhiều lợi nhuận gia tộc Nakamura đều nhúng tay vào, chính quyền cũng chỉ biết miễn cưỡng nhắm mắt cho qua. Kinh doanh phi pháp là một 'truyền thống' của nhà Nakamura, không thể bất tuân bề trên, nhiều đời cũng không thay đổi. Có lần Rio đã nghe anh cả chua xót nói rằng: "Chúng ta đã không thể quay đầu được nữa."

Vụ tranh chấp vùng trồng coca với gia tộc Hanamiya năm năm trước đối với gia tộc Nakamura là sự trả giá đắt nhất. Hai thiếu gia Nakamura đều chết, hơn nữa còn chết không toàn thây. Khi khâm niệm phu nhân Nakamura khóc đến ngất đi nhưng vẫn không dám nhìn mặt hai con lần cuối. Vì quá đau đớn mà bà đột quỵ, sống thực vật đã năm năm rồi.

Nakamura từng nghĩ rằng, nếu cô sinh ra trong một gia đình bình thường, hẳn điều đó sẽ tuyệt vời biết bao! Hàng ngày được anh trai đưa đi học, khi về nhà thấy cha đang đọc báo, vẻ mặt nghiêm nghị nhưng vẫn có nét hiền hòa. Mẹ đang nấu ăn trong căn bếp nhỏ, mùi thức ăn tỏa ra thơm phức. Thấy ba anh em về thì mỉm cười nói: "Các con về rồi à? Rửa chân tay rồi ra ăn cơm."

Khung cảnh gia đình đoàn viên ấm áp đó với cô rốt cuộc chỉ là mong ước xa vời chẳng thể chạm tới. Mặc dù những tháng ngày khi hai anh trai còn sống cô cũng rất hạnh phúc, chỉ là... có chút trống trải.

Giống như từ trước đến nay, bọn họ vẫn chưa phải là một gia đình thực sự như đúng nghĩa của nó. Giống như cho đến tận bây giờ, những thành viên trong gia tộc đối với nhau chỉ như đối tác trên thương trường xa lạ.

Một gia đình thực sự... đến bao giờ mới có người mang nó đến cho cô?

Có lẽ Nakamura Rio không bao giờ xứng đáng nhận được hơi ấm đó.

...

"Này, anh có muốn đi cùng tôi đến chỗ này không?" Nakamura đột nhiên đề nghị.

Karma nhíu mày, sau đó rất thoải mái mà nói:

"Được thôi. Cô định đi đâu?"

"Lát nữa anh sẽ biết." Nakamura cười cười nhìn hắn. "Tôi xuống lấy xe."

Karma nhún vai, nhìn người kia xoay gót đi về hướng cầu thang. Nụ cười trên mặt cô vẫn hài hòa như vậy, đủ để che dấu tất thảy những đau thương trong quá khứ...

...

Karma đứng chờ Nakamura ở cổng khách sạn. Một lúc sau cô lái xe đến, không phải chiếc Ferrari J50 mui trần mà cô đã lái khi đến đây, thay vào đó là một chiếc bán tải hiệu Ford đã cũ mèm, thân xe bong tróc sơn gỉ sét, thanh chắn gió phía trước còn sắp long ra đến nơi. Cô dừng xe bên cạnh Karma trước cái nhìn nhạc nhiên của hắn, thản nhiên hạ cửa kính, giơ một tay ra hiệu hắn tự mở cửa ra ngồi ghế phụ lái bên cạnh.

"Xin lỗi," Karma khoanh tay, nhìn Nakamura tỏ vẻ cao ngạo, "nhưng nguyên tắc của tôi là không để phụ nữ lái xe."

"Nhưng anh có biết đường đâu?" Nakamura nói vặn lại, nhưng bắt gặp ánh mắt sắc lạnh của Karma, cô vội vàng thêm vào. "Nhưng tùy anh, nếu muốn tôi sẽ chỉ đường, miễn đừng đi lạc là được."

Karma hài lòng cười, nụ cười méo mó dễ khiến cho người nhìn sởn gai ốc. Hắn rất lịch sự mở cửa xe cho Nakamura. Cô tung chìa khóa chiếc Ford về phía hắn. Karma bắt lấy rồi ngồi xuống ghế lái khi nãy Nakamura vừa ngồi, trước đó còn rất vui vẻ mà nói: "Cảm ơn."

Nakamura hừ nhẹ một tiếng rồi cũng ngồi dịch sang ghế phụ lái bên cạnh. Sau khi cả hai đã thắt dây an toàn cẩn thận và ngồi yên vị trên xe, Nakamura mới bắt đầu chỉ đường:

"Cứ tiếp tục đi thẳng khoảng năm trăm mét, sau đó rẽ trái chỗ ngã ba có cây thông cổ thụ."

Karma gật đầu rồi khởi động xe. Trên đường đi, cái xe cà tàng hai người đang ngồi luôn phát ra những tiếng cục lục khó nghe. Nakamura còn nói bộ giảm xóc đã hỏng rồi, trên đường đi sẽ lắc lư đôi chút. Karma nhăn mặt, 'đôi chút' quái gì chứ, cái thể loại này nên liệng ra bãi rác ngay và luôn thì hơn.

"Cái giề?" Nakamura tinh ý thấy thái độ khó chịu của Karma liền lên tiếng. "Tôi đâu thể lái một chiếc Ferrari mui trần sáng bóng đến đó được?"

"Rốt cục cô muốn tôi đi đâu?" Karma bắt đầu mất kiên nhẫn.

"Cứ đi đi!" Nakamura phẩy tay, trên khuôn mặt là nụ cười bí hiểm, nhìn Karma mặt đã méo xệch bên cạnh vô cùng thoải mái.

...

Trên xe chỉ có tiếng nhạc sàn xập xình do Nakamura chọn. Cô dựa vào cửa xe vừa nghe nhạc, vừa lơ đãng đưa mắt ngắm nhìn khung cảnh tấp nập hai bên đường.

Trên đường đi, một lần Nakamura có bảo Karma dừng xe lại, cô vào một cửa hàng đồ chơi trẻ em gần đó, mua một túi đồ, lại dúi vào tay Karma ít tiền, phẩy tay bảo hắn ra cửa hàng bánh ngọt gần đó mua hộ cô một ít bánh.

"Xin lỗi đi, nhưng tôi không thích bị người khác ra lệnh."

"Ra lệnh gì chứ? Coi như tôi nhờ vả đi."

Cuối cùng Karma vẫn miễn cưỡng cầm tiền ra tiệm bánh, mặt mày xám xịt.

Nakamura đằng sau đắc ý vỗ vỗ tay: "Trúng phóc! Chính là dấu hiệu của kiếp sống 'thê nô' trong truyền thuyết đây mà!!!"

...

"À, giới thiệu lại nhé." Ngồi trên xe, Nakamura đột ngột nói. "Tôi là Nakamura Rio, cứ gọi là Rio, nếu anh muốn. Các cô gái thường không thích nói ra tuổi thật của mình nhưng tôi là ngoại lệ. Thú thực, năm nay tôi mới mười tám tuổi. Bữa tiệc tối nay tôi tham dự với tư cách đại diện cho gia tộc Nakamura."

Karma gật đầu. Hắn nói:

"Còn tôi là Akashi Karma, nhưng tốt nhất cứ gọi tôi là Akabane. Năm nay tôi hai mươi tuổi."

"Vậy Akabane," Nakamura nói và đưa một tay ra, "hân hạnh được làm quen."

"Tôi cũng vậy." Karma cũng đưa một tay ra, bắt lấy tay của Nakamura.

 

* * *

 

Seijuro cau mày nhìn ly rượu vang đang cầm trên tay, ánh đèn neon mờ ảo bên trên chiếu vào khiến thứ chất lỏng trong ly như đỏ sẫm lại. Hắn nhìn khuôn mặt của mình phản chiếu méo mó bên trong, theo chuyển động của tay rung động không ngừng. Mái tóc đỏ rực, đôi mắt dị sắc một đỏ một kim hơi nheo lại, tư thái lạnh lùng mà sắc bén.

"Aka-chin?"

Seijuro đặt ly rượu xuống bàn, nhìn người đứng trước mặt. Murasakibara vẫn mang theo thái độ thản nhiên đến hững hờ như vậy, chỉ là lúc này so với lần gặp khi trước có phần ôn hòa hơn.

"Tôi muốn nói với cậu vài điều." Murasakibara tiếp tục nói. "Gặp riêng được không?"

Seijuro trầm ngâm một lúc cũng gật đầu, rồi lại quay sang ra hiệu với Mibuchi đang đứng cạnh. Sau khi trợ lý đã lui đi, hắn mới đưa mắt nhìn thẳng vào Murasakibara, ánh nhìn lóe lên tia thăm dò đầy thâm ý.

"Không phải những gì cần nói anh và tôi đã nói hết rồi sao? Dù gì..."

"Cậu cài người vào nội bộ Song Miêu?" Người kia đột ngột cắt lời Seijuro, không hoàn toàn là câu hỏi, giống hơn là một lời khẳng định.

Seijuro nhíu mày: "Tôi nghĩ chuyện này Murasakibara các người không có phận sự chứ nhỉ?"

"Hắc Xà đánh hơi thấy vụ này sớm hơi tôi nghĩ." Murasakibara tiếp tục thản nhiên nói, không để ý khuôn mặt đã phủ đầy khí lạnh của đối phương. "Hắc Xà thiếu gia sắp về Nhật Bản. Cậu ta nhất định sẽ làm một cuộc thanh lọc nội bộ Bạch đạo hàng loạt. Tên chuột nhắt kia của cậu dù trốn kĩ thế nào cũng sẽ bị tra ra..."

"Thì sao?" Seijuro ngắt lời Murasakibara."Anh nghĩ tôi chưa dự trù cho việc đó?"

Người kia vẫn không mảy may xao động, bình tĩnh nói tiếp: "Một khi cậu ta rơi vào tay tên nhóc đó, không những thông tin bị moi sạch, mà thây cũng khó vẹn toàn. Dù cậu ta cương quyết không chịu nói, Hắc Xà vẫn có cách giải quyết cậu ta. Song Miêu trong việc tra khảo thông tin rất nhạy bén, chưa kể đến Anh Diễm tình báo bậc thầy. Cậu nên suy nghĩ kỹ gọi cậu ta về đi. Bạch đạo dường như đang lục đục, đợi mọi chuyện ổn thỏa hãy quay lại."

"Anh không phải lo. Chuyện này sẽ không ảnh hưởng đến gia tộc Murasakibara. Tạm thời cứ để Ryunosuke ở đó. Cậu ta không phải thành viên cấp cao, những thông tin quan trọng trong nội bộ Hắc đạo cậu ta đều không biết."

"Ý tôi không phải thế. Nếu việc này bại lộ, Hắc Xà sẽ không nhắm mắt cho qua Hắc đạo lần thứ hai đâu."

Lông mày Seijuro nhíu chặt lại như vừa trải qua một cơn choáng váng. "Ba năm trước là do tôi hành động quá vội vàng," hắn lạnh lùng nói, ánh mắt thoáng xao động, "lần này sẽ khác, không thể nắm chắc cơ hội chiến thắng nếu không có tin tình báo được. Cậu ta chỉ là một quân cờ nhỏ bé trong nước đi của tôi, tôi sẽ không vì tính mạng của cậu ta mà rũ bỏ cả ván cờ này."

Nghe Seijuro thản nhiên nói vậy, Murasakibara chỉ lắc đầu cười khổ. "Cậu ta chỉ là quân cờ? Cậu có thể đánh đổi cậu ta để nước đi của mình thêm sắc bén? Vậy còn năm đó... không phải cậu cũng chỉ là một quân cờ bị kẻ địch dắt mũi sao?"

"Thịch!" Từ hốc mắt trái của Seijuro đột nhiên co giật mạnh mẽ, hai mắt hắn mở to, cảm giác lạnh lẽo xâm chiếm toàn cơ thể, thứ ký ức phủi đầy bụi bỗng chốc ùa về lấp đầy một khoảng trống rỗng. Người đó đứng trong biển lửa nhưng biểu cảm trên khuôn mặt chỉ nguội lạnh như tro tàn. Y mấp máy môi, dường như muốn nói điều gì đó. Seijuro dường như còn thấy những giọt nước mắt lóng lánh đọng trên khuôn mặt của người kia. Ngọn lửa càng bùng lên dữ dội, tạo thành bức tường nóng cháy chia cắt hai người. Seijuro cảm thấy con tim như bị hàng ngàn ngọn lửa thiêu đốt, cuối cùng bị nhẫn tâm đạp mạnh xuống vực sâu.

"Akashi-kun... em xin lỗi..."

Đó là câu nói cuối cùng Seijuro nghe được từ người kia.

Khi hắn tỉnh dậy đã thấy mình nằm trong bệnh viện, miệng chụp ống thở, mắt trái quấn rất nhiều băng, chốc chốc lại truyền đến cảm giác đau nhức.

Karma ngồi cạnh giường bệnh, thấy hắn tỉnh thì lộ rõ vẻ vui mừng: "A! Ông anh cuối cùng cũng tỉnh, làm cả cái họ Akashi này sợ chết khiếp! Sống thực vật cũng hơn nửa tháng rồi còn gì?!"

Seijuro sững sờ. Hắn đã bất tỉnh hơn nửa tháng? Vậy... người kia thì sao?...

Vừa nghĩ đến y, mắt trái hắn lại đau nhức hơn bao giờ hết. Seijuro đưa một tay lên mắt, nghiến răng giữ thật chặt. Con mắt Đế Vương thường mất kiểm soát kia hắn kích động, khiến hắn thấy những gì lẽ ra không nên thấy, khiến hắn nhớ lại những nỗi đau tận cùng tiềm thức năm xưa...

Đúng lúc này thì cửa phòng bệnh bật mở, người bước vào là một thanh niên đeo kính tóc xanh lục, mặc áo blouse trắng. Người kia thấy Seijuro tỉnh thì cũng rất ngạc nhiên, trong con ngươi còn lộ ra vẻ vui mừng hiếm thấy. Y lại chú ý đến dáng vẻ chật vật ôm mặt của hắn, vội vàng lao đến xem xét. Lúc này tấm vải trắng băng mắt Seijuro đã loang thành một màu đỏ sẫm, máu nhỏ xuống ướt nhẹp quần áo bệnh nhân.

"Mắt cậu... Không phải lại thế chứ...?" Thanh niên tóc lục hơi run lên.

"Không sao..." Seijuro nói, thanh điệu có phần run run, cố gắng áp chế cảm giác đau nhức truyền từ đồng tử. 'Con mắt Đế Vương' là sứ mệnh và cũng là lời nguyền của tất cả các gia chủ gia tộc Akashi. Người sở hữu nó sẽ trở lên bất bại, nhưng một mặt, cũng phải đánh đổi rất nhiều thứ...

Con dao hai lưỡi khốn khiếp. Những kẻ ngu muội thường xuyên dòm ngó nó, chúng đâu biết nhân sinh luôn có một quy luật: được cái này thì mất cái kia.

Những người ngoài kia đều không thể biết rằng, hắn đã để vuột mất khỏi tầm tay bao nhiêu thứ...

"Này," Karma quơ quơ tay trước mặt Seijuro, lấy lại chú ý của hắn, "tôi hỏi nghiêm túc nhé, ông anh làm cái quái gì mà ra nông nỗi này hả? Bị ngất rồi bị ném ra ngoài bìa rừng, không phải may mắn có ai đó bắt gặp rồi đưa đến đây thì rữa xác trong đấy rồi cũng nên!"

"..."

"Mà kể ra cũng kỳ lạ thật, cái người đưa anh vào bệnh viện ấy, nghe bảo là đi bẻ củi thấy anh bất tỉnh trong rừng liền đưa đến đây. Mấy lão già kia điều tra mấy cũng không ra đó là ai, hỏi nhân viên bệnh viện thì họ nói người đó muốn giữ bí mật danh tính. Chậc, thời buổi này còn thể loại làm việc tốt không cần báo đáp nữa à?! Hay họ sợ phiền phức về sau?"

"..."

"Mà ông anh đấy, lọt vào phục kích của Hắc Xà, dù được chúng tha cho một mạng nhưng việc này cũng quá liều lĩnh. Akashi và Hắc Xà giao chiến bao lâu nay, anh còn đường hoàng dẫn theo tên Hắc Xà thiếu gia đó vào tận đầu não bọn chúng phá phách lung tung. Muốn chết hả?"

Nghe Karma nhắc đến người kia, Seijuro liều khích động đứng dậy, túm chặt hai vai áo Karma: "Nãy giờ cậu nói cái gì vậy...? Tet... Tetsuya là Hắc Xà thiếu gia??"

"Seijuro, bình tĩnh đi!" Thanh niên tóc lục đứng cạnh im lặng nãy giờ liền lao vào đỡ Seijuro ngồi xuống. "Mọi chuyện ổn thỏa rồi, tôi đã phái Takao đến Hắc Xà đàm phán, cậu cứ tĩnh dưỡng vài ngày cho khỏe hẳn, mấy việc khác trong gia tộc cứ để Karma lo."

Seijuro vô lực ngả người xuống giường, chỉ có thể đưa ánh mắt thẫn thờ nhìn trần nhà quét vôi trắng, trong đầu lại hiện lên hình ảnh thuần khiết mà ôn hòa như nước lặng của người kia.

Một người mà hắn không thể yêu, cũng không thể hận...

"Chủ... Chủ tịch!"

Tiếng gọi mang theo vài phần sốt sắng của Mibuchi cắt đứt dòng hồi tưởng dông dài của Seijuro, kéo hắn trở về thực tại.

"Chủ tịch đang suy nghĩ gì vậy, cứ ngẩn người ra nãy giờ?"

"Không có gì..." Seijuro cười khổ lắc đầu, con mắt bên trái lại truyền đến cảm giác nhức nhối.

Murasakibara đã rời đi từ lúc nào, bây giờ y đang đứng tiếp chuyện với vài vị khách gần đó, khuôn mặt góc cạnh của y vẫn điềm tĩnh như thường nhưng vẫn ẩn giấu chút lười biếng khó nhận ra.

"Sắp xếp đi. Trưa mai chúng ta sẽ về Nhật Bản." Seijuro nhàn nhạt nói.

Mibuchi tỏ ý lưỡng lự liền mở miệng phân bua: "Trưa mai? Chúng ta mới ở New York chưa đầy ba ngày, việc cần xử lý cũng nhiều, chắc hẳn mọi người đã mệt mỏi, đi luôn ngày mai có hơi chóng vánh. Hơn nữa Chủ tịch không cần bàn bạc thêm với Murasakibara gia chủ về công chuyện hợp tác lâu dài giữa hai bên nữa hay sao?"

Seijuro nhíu mày: "Chuyện cần nói tôi và anh ta đã nói hết rồi. Công việc ở Tập đoàn rất nhiều, giao cho bọn họ tôi không tin tưởng, tốt nhất là trở về càng sớm càng tốt."

"Được, tôi hiểu rồi." Mibuchi gật đầu, rồi như nhớ ra điều gì, y vội nói: "Karma thiếu gia có nhắn tin bảo cậu ấy ra ngoài một chút, hình như đi cùng Nakamura tiểu thư thì phải."

Seijuro không nói gì, Mibuchi chỉ thấy hắn đang ngây ngốc nhìn mặt trăng lơ lửng trên bầu trời qua cửa sổ lớn, ánh trăng dịu nhẹ lặng lẽ chiếu xuống, cùng với hàng cây cao vút không ngừng lay động ngoài kia vẽ lên mặt đất những nhìn thù loang lổ.

Một người thuần khiến mà cũng lạnh lẽo tựa ánh trăng...

 

* * *

 

"A, đến rồi đây!"

Giọng Nakamura vang lên. Karma dừng xe lại, đậu bên vệ đường.

Trước mặt Karma lúc này là một cô nhi viện. Cổng lớn, hình parabol, bên trên treo một tấm biển với hàng chữ: 'Viện cô nhi Jelavić'. Karma đang thắc mắc tại sao Nakamura lại đưa mình đến đây thì cô liền ra hiệu cho hắn đi theo cô, lại hỏi:

"Hôm nay ở đây có liên hoan văn nghệ đấy, anh có muốn xem không?"

Karma gật đầu một cách khó hiểu, định hỏi gì lại thôi, theo Nakamura vào trong.

"Nhanh nào, lâu rồi chưa quay lại," Gương mặt cô gái tóc vàng đi trước tỏ rõ vẻ phấn khích, "tôi không muốn bỏ lỡ thêm bất kỳ một buổi diễn nào ở đây nữa đâu!"

Karma theo Nakamura ra sau mấy khu nhà, đến một bãi đất trống, nơi một đám trẻ đang vây quanh một nơi giống như sân khấu biểu diễn được dựng tạm bợ, chăng lều bạt xung quanh. Đứng như Nakamura vừa nói, nơi đây đang tổ chức một buổi diễn liên hoan văn nghệ, nhìn có vẻ đơn giản mà vô cùng sôi động, rộn rã.

Các nhạc công biểu diễn đều là những thiếu niên, chắc là những đứa trẻ được nuôi nấng tại nơi này, nhạc cụ của chúng chỉ là những cây sáo đơn giản hoặc đàn ghita đã cũ. Trái lại, đám đông xung quanh ai nấy đều hào hứng. Trên khuôn mặt của từng đứa trẻ là những nụ cười hạnh phúc đến kỳ lạ. Nakamura đứng bên cạnh, đưa ngón cái lên trước mặt Karma, vui vẻ nói:

"Rồi anh sẽ thấy, âm nhạc ở đây không thua kém gì buổi diễn của các ca sĩ hay nhạc công nổi tiếng nhé!"

"Cô hay đến đây à?" Karma hỏi, vẫn giữ nguyên trên mặt thái độ ngạc nhiên.

Nakamura gật đầu, lại huých vào tay Karma, nói nhỏ: "Suỵt...! Bắt đầu rồi kìa!"

Ngay lúc này, Karma nhìn thấy trên sân khấu thấp thoáng một mái tóc xanh mềm mượt. Mặc dù hắn khá cao nhưng đám đông vây kín khán đài cùng mấy làn khói mờ ảo bao phủ xung quanh khiến hắn không nhìn rõ mặt người kia, chỉ cảm thấy có gì đó ở cô ca sĩ này rất quen thuộc, định hồi tưởng lại một chút thì tiếng hò reo huyên náo của đám đông phá tan suy nghĩ hắn. Karma tạm gác khúc mắc lại, theo đám đông đưa mắt lên sân khấu.

Sau nhạc dạo, một giọng hát trầm bổng cất lên:

_Ánh trăng ẩn hiện dưới bầu trời sao,_

_Tôi vương rộng đôi tay này để với tới nó,_

_Lặng lẽ mà chạm vào, ngập tràn hơi ấm._

_Tôi dần dần mà chìm đắm vào._

_Những dấu chân dần xa vời hơn,_

_Và cảnh sắc ngắm từ cửa sổ đó cũng vậy._

_Bạn lặng lẽ đi lướt qua tôi,_

_Rồi vụt mất khỏi đôi tay này._

_Nhè nhẹ, nhè nhẹ mà lay động,_

_Không hỏi thăm lời nào cả,_

_Cho đến khi bạn chạm vào tay tôi._

_Những mảnh vụn rơi tàn dưới vầng trăng,_

_Tôi muốn ôm trọn nó và muốn hiểu rõ hơn về tất cả những điều này...*_

*Lời bài hát Kaketa Tsuki - Ending Ansatsu Kyoushitsu session 2

Giai điệu bài hát lúc trầm lúc bổng, vừa da diết ngọt ngào, vừa nhẹ nhàng trầm lắng, làm Karma ngây ngẩn cả người.

Hình ảnh năm nào đã chôn vùi sâu trong tiềm thức lại lần nữa trỗi dậy trong tâm trí Karma. Dưới ánh chiều tà đỏ rực, một người phụ nữ xinh đẹp có mái tóc đỏ ngồi bên bệ cửa sổ, nụ cười bà hiền hậu, lồng ngực ấm áp, bàn tay dịu dàng đang vuốt tóc một đứa trẻ bà đang ôm trong lòng. Bà bắt đầu cất giọng hát, bài hát mà sau này đứa nhóc đó mãi không thể nào quên...

Người phụ nữ tóc đỏ đó...

"A...! Chị Rio!"

Tiếng gọi réo rắt của một đứa trẻ khiến Karma bừng tỉnh. Hắn định thần, nhìn xung quanh. Cô ca sĩ kia đã kết thúc bài hát từ lúc nào rồi, bây giờ trên sân khấu đang là tiết mục song ca của một cặp đôi nhí.

Bên cạnh hắn là một đám trẻ tầm Tiểu học ùa ra, vây kín xung quanh Nakamura. Chúng cứ tíu tít như bầy chim non, không chỉ Nakamura mà Karma cũng thấy bối rối không kém.

"A a chị Rio thật tệ quá nha! Biến mất tăm hơn một tháng trời làm chúng em cứ mong ngóng mãi!..."

"Đúng đó đúng đó, chị Rio thật là tệ! Lần trước chị đã hứa tối thứ Bảy tuần nào cũng đến thăm chúng em cơ mà!"

"Hix, chị xin lỗi mà! Dạo này chị bận quá... Nhưng giờ chị đến rồi nè, không phải sao?"

"Vậy chị có ở lại không ạ, hay chị lại phải về sớm nữa?"

"Chúng em đã nghỉ hè rồi, sẽ hứa bên chị nhiều hơn mà! Vậy nên chị đừng biến mất đột ngột như vậy nữa nha!"

...

Lũ trẻ cứ ríu ra ríu rít một hồi, đột nhiên có đứa hỏi:

"Mà chị Rio ơi, anh nào kia, bạn chị ạ?"

Giọng nói non nớt của một cô bé khiến Karma giật mình, rõ là đang nhắc tới hắn. Nakamura xoa đầu cô bé: "Ừ, bạn chị, anh ấy tên là Karma. Mấy đứa chào anh một câu đi!"

"Chào anh ạ!" Đám trẻ đồng thanh. Karma không kiềm được phì cười, bàn tay bất giác đưa lên xoa đầu một cô bé.

Cô bé đó cũng cười, hai má phúng phính trông rất dễ thương. Bỗng nghiên một cậu bé lên tiếng bảo Nakamura: "Chị Rio, anh Nagisa cũng đang ở đây đấy!"

"Ừ, chị biết rồi." Nakamura đáp, giọng điệu vui vẻ. "Khi nãy chị vừa thấy cậu ấy hát trên kia xong."

Cô lại đưa tay lên xoa xoa cằm, tỏ vẻ đăm chiêu. "Hừm, lâu rồi không gặp Nagisa, không biết cậu ấy giờ thế nào rồi."

"Chị có muốn vào trong không? Anh Nagisa bảo rằng biểu diễn xong anh ấy sẽ ở lại đây một đêm đấy!"

"Ừ, được đấy!" Nakamura rất hào hứng quay sang nhìn Karma, thái độ vui vẻ như sắp được gặp lại bạn cũ rất thân thiết đã lâu không liên lạc. "Anh thì sao?"

"Cô nghĩ tôi đi đâu được?" Hắn cười khổ, lại đưa mắt về dãy nhà ba tầng đang bị bao phủ trong màn đêm u ám.

...

"Anh biết không... những đứa trẻ mồ côi ở đây, cha mẹ của chúng đều chết hết... chỉ vì dính líu đến những cuộc tranh đoạt của gia tộc Nakamura ở Thế giới ngầm."

Trên đường đến khu nhà, Nakamura đã buộc miệng nói thế.

Karma chưa kịp nói gì thì cô lại tiếp tục, hai mi mắt cụp xuống, giọng mang mác buồn: "Tôi đã nghĩ tại sao phải là chúng chứ? Những đứa trẻ đó thật đáng thương, chúng không có tội tình gì cả."

"Vậy nên cô cho rằng mình cần có trách nhiệm với chúng?" Khi nghe Nakamura nói vậy, Karma nghĩ có phải cô đang tự dằn vặt bản thân bằng cách tự gánh hết tội đồ cho gia tộc không?

"Không hẳn, tôi chỉ nghĩ là... những đứa trẻ đó... xứng đáng có một gia đình."

Lần này Karma không biết nói gì cho phải. Jelavić là cô nhi viện do Nakamura phu nhân thành lập ba mươi năm trước. Có lẽ giống Rio, từ tiểu thư gia tộc Jelavić trở thành vợ Nakamura gia chủ, có khi nào phu nhân thấy băn khoăn khi vì gia tộc Nakamura mà những đứa trẻ này trở thành mồ côi không cha không mẹ, ngay cả cơ hội có một gia đình cũng nhẫn tâm bị cướp mất?

"Mà này, Nagisa mà mấy người vừa nhắc đến là ai thế?" Để giải tỏa bầu không khí nặng nề, Karma liền hỏi.

"À... đó là Shiota Nagisa, một người bạn của tôi." Nakamura thấy Karma đột ngột chuyển chủ đề thì trong lòng nhẹ nhõm hơn hẳn, rất nhanh lấy lại biểu tình vui vẻ. "Chúng tôi gặp nhau bốn năm trước khi cậu ấy đến Yemen làm tình nguyện. Nagisa trước kia định cư ở Nhật Bản nhưng hiện đang du học tại đây."

"Quan hệ hai người có vẻ tốt nhỉ?"

"Ừm... chắc vậy, tuy một năm chúng tôi chỉ gặp nhau vài lần."

Nakamura vừa dứt lời thì một người phụ nữ tóc vàng, mắt xanh mặc tạp dề chạy về phía họ, nở một nụ cười thật tươi tỏ ý đón chào. Nakamura cũng cười: "Chào bác ạ."

"Rio, vào đi, Nagisa đang ở bên trong đấy." Người phụ nữ niềm nở nói, rồi lại chú ý đến Karma đang đứng cạnh. "Ồ, cậu này là...?"

"Đó là Akabane Karma, một người bạn của cháu từ Nhật Bản."

Karma theo Nakamura vào phòng sinh hoạt chung. Bên trong chỉ có hai hàng bàn ghế cũ kĩ, một chiếc TV màn hình lồi đặt chính giữa, nội thất đơn giản, có phần túng thiếu nhưng vô cùng sạch sẽ, cho thấy trước khi khách đến những người tại cô nhi viện đã cẩn thận lau chùi.

Trên hàng ghế bên trái có một cậu thiếu niên tóc ngắn đang ngồi xem TV, lưng quay về phía cửa, dù biết có người mới tới nhưng chẳng phản ứng gì. Nakamura ghé tai Karma nói nhỏ: "Đó là Nagisa. Anh thông cảm nhé, cậu ấy hơi nhút nhát."

"Nagisa, Rio đến này!" Người phụ nữ tóc vàng gọi.

"Vâng." Cậu thiếu niên tên Nagisa quay mặt lại, nhìn chủ nhà, rồi lại nhìn hai người vừa đến.

Nagisa có mái tóc xanh lam mềm mượt. Làn da cậu nhợt nhạt, gần như trong suốt. Môi đỏ, chúm chím như trái cherry. Đôi mắt to tròn cũng màu xanh lam, ẩn hiện dưới hàng mi dài mảnh. Đường nét khuôn mặt thanh tú, cổ cao, dễ khiến cho người nhìn phải công nhận rằng đây là một vẻ đẹp tinh tế và hoàn mỹ.

Karma nhìn chăm chăm người kia một hồi, có chút quen mắt. Rồi như nhớ ra điều gì, hắn reo lên:

"A! Cô là người tôi gặp ở khu thương mại hôm trước! Nhanh thật, không nghĩ có thể gặp lại cô ở đây."

"Ừm, tôi cũng vậy." Người kia sững lại nhưng nhanh chóng lấy lại vẻ bình tĩnh, nở một nụ cười nhẹ, tuy không có hàm ý vui vẻ nhưng lại vô cùng ấm áp.

"Hả? Akabane, cậu ấy là con trai đó!" Nakamura bên cạnh vỗ Karma một cái.

Phòng sinh hoạt chung bỗng trở nên im lặng khác thường. Karma ngây người, người phụ nữ tóc vàng chỉ thở dài, còn Nakamura đứng bên cạnh, lấy tay bụm miệng cố gắng không để tiếng cười bật thành tiếng.

"Cái gì??? Đó là con trai hả???"

...

"Mấy đứa cứ nói chuyện nhé. Bác ra phụ mấy đứa nhóc kia dọn dẹp, bao giờ liên hoan văn nghệ xong cũng bừa bãi ra."

Tiếng đóng mở cửa vang lên, căn phòng lại chìm trong yên tĩnh. Mấy đứa nhóc kia khi nhận được quà bánh của Nakamura hí hửng lên tầng chia cho nhau rồi, vậy nên phòng sinh hoạt chung bây giờ chỉ còn ba người: Karma, Nakamura và người vừa bị hiểu nhầm giới tính - Shiota Nagisa.

"Vậy là hai người đã biết nhau từ trước." Nakamura xoa xoa cằm tỏ vẻ nghĩ ngợi. "Cái này có được coi là duyên số không nhỉ?"

Karma nghe thế thì âm thầm bĩu môi. Nagisa chỉ cười, ánh mắt thoáng vẻ khó xử.

"Vậy tên anh là...?" Người hỏi là Nagisa.

"Akabane Karma, hai mươi tuổi, kinh doanh vịt nướng vỉa hè ở Tokyo. Vài hôm trước anh ta đến Mĩ quảng cáo thương hiệu."

"Này!" Karma nghe Nakamura chen ngang như thế thì chỉ muốn ho ra máu. Cái gì mà 'kinh doanh vịt nướng vỉa hè' chứ, lại còn 'quảng cáo thương hiệu'? Hắn á, chỉ nhếch mép một cái dân tình đã đổ xô đến mua hàng rồi.

Karma định phản bác lại vài câu nhưng thấy ánh mắt ra hiệu của Nakamura, lập tức hiểu ra vấn đề, đành im lặng.

Nagisa gật gật đầu, lại nói:

"Còn tôi là Shiota Nagisa, mười tám tuổi, du học sinh Trung học Storm King School."

"Đúng rồi nhỉ Nagisa, cậu cũng sắp tốt nghiệp rồi, có định ở đây học tiếp không hay về Nhật Bản?" Nakamura đột ngột hỏi.

Thiếu niên tóc xanh trầm ngâm một lúc, rồi lắc đầu, vẻ khó xử lại thoáng qua đáy mắt: "Chưa biết được, xem thế nào đã, muốn học tiếp ở đây chắc phải cố gắng dành học bổng."

"Đừng lo!" Nakamura nắm tay thành quyền, đưa lên tỏ ý quyết tâm trời long đất lở. "Tài chính có gì khó khăn tớ sẽ hỗ trợ cậu!"

Lúc này Nagisa cười, hai mắt híp lại, lúm đồng tiền hiện ra, nhìn vô cùng khả ái: "Cảm ơn nhé, nhưng nhà cậu buôn hoa quả, bác gái còn đang nằm viện nữa, chắc cũng không dư dả gì."

"Ai... đừng động vào nỗi đau của tớ nữa!" Nakamura giả vờ giận dỗi.

"A... xin lỗi, tớ lỡ lời..." Nagisa cúi mặt xuống, hai má đỏ bừng.

Karma ở một bên chỉ thấy chóng mặt. Đại tiểu thư cành vàng lá ngọc gia tộc Nakamura mà phải đi bán hoa quả á?

 

* * *

 

Cuối cùng lịch trình của Seijuro thiếu gia bị hoãn lại vì một lý do, sau khi trở về từ bữa tiệc của nhà Murasakibara, đêm hôm đó hắn bỗng dưng phát sốt.

Không những sốt, mà cả mặt mũi lẫn tay chân đều phát ban lên, dáng vẻ rất chi là chật vật.

Cả đám người do Seijuro mang sang giúp việc cuống quýt cả lên, mặc cho Chủ tịch gào thét hỏng hết lịch trình của tôi rồi, vẫn cương quyết hoãn chuyến bay đem Chủ tịch ấn lên giường bệnh.

"Bệnh nhân bị dị ứng thức ăn, chỉ cần uống vài liều thuốc kháng histamin sẽ khỏi. Tuy nhiên người nhà không nên để dị ứng lặp lại như thế, lần sau có thể gây nên hiện tượng phù nề hoặc sốc phản vệ."

Bác sĩ riêng của nhà Murasakibara sau khi xem xét tình hình của Seijuro đã kết luận như thế.

"Vâng, cảm ơn bác sĩ." Mibuchi vừa nói vừa nhìn giường bệnh đằng sau, nơi có bệnh nhân tóc đỏ mặc đồ trắng nào đó đang rên hừ hừ: "Lịch trình của tôi... thế là hỏng hết rồi!" Y lại nhìn một người khác cũng tóc đỏ đang đứng ở góc phòng, quay lưng về phía y, dáng vẻ ngây ra như phỗng.

Đợi bác sĩ rời đi, Mibuchi mới tiến đến gần Karma, dè dặt hỏi: "Có phải mấy món ăn hôm qua... chứa rong biển không?"

Thấy Karma không trả lời cũng không quay lại, Mibuchi chỉ thở dài, cùng vài người trợ lý rời đi. Nghe tiếng cánh cửa lớn đóng lại sau lưng, Karma liền cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm.

Phòng bệnh lúc này chỉ còn tiếng bước chân đều đều đi qua đi lại của Karma. Còn người nào đó im lặng nằm bất động trên giường, nhưng khuôn mặt lạnh như tiền của hắn chứng tỏ hắn đang rất khó chịu.

Trong kí ức thời trẻ thơ của Karma năm bốn tuổi, một lần trong bữa tiệc tất niên với gia tộc Midorima có món khai vị là canh rong biển. Chỉ nhớ Seijuro vừa ăn một thìa đã phun hết ra bàn, làm phu nhân Shiori phải vừa lau miệng cho hắn vừa rối rít xin lỗi. Bên kia gia chủ Masaomi đanh mặt lại, hừ một tiếng khiến Karma sợ cứng người. Vợ chồng nhà Midorima chỉ cười nhẹ không nói gì, thằng con trai tóc xanh đeo kính thì vừa đẩy đẩy gọng kính vừa vỗ lưng thằng bé tóc đen ngồi cạnh: "Em ăn tiếp đi."

Đến tận bây giờ Karma mới biết Seijuro bị dị ứng rong biển, thể nào suốt mười mấy năm qua anh ta không động vào một mẩu rong biển nào.

Ấy thế mà bữa tối qua bị hắn đả kích vài câu đã bất chấp ăn hết bát canh dù nó chứa đầy thứ đồ khiến mình dị ứng. Nghĩ đến đây, Karma chỉ thở dài, buộc miệng hỏi: "Đối với ông anh, mặt mũi quan trọng đến thế à?"

Đôi mắt người kia khép hờ, nghe Karma hỏi thì mở to, sau đó nhàn nhạt đáp: "Không phải vì tôi nghĩ cho cái nhà này sao?"

"Haiz, chịu anh luôn... anh có thể không ăn hoặc đối món khác mà." Với cái suy nghĩ này của Seijuro, Karma thật không hiểu nổi.

Lúc này Seijuro cười nhạt:

"Cậu đã nói rồi mà Karma, để làm ra bát canh thơm ngon thế này... người ta phải tốn biết bao công sức."


	4. Chapter 4

Vài ngày sau, cuối cùng hai anh em nhà Akashi cũng trở về nước an toàn mà không làm ảnh hưởng đến công việc của Tập đoàn, mặc dù lịch trình đã sắp xếp từ trước phải tốn công điều chỉnh lại .

Trên đường trở về từ sân bay, Karma mở điện thoại ra xem lại tin nhắn Nakamura đã gửi cho hắn trước khi hắn lên đường: "Thượng lộ bình an! Hẹn gặp lại tại một ngày không xa nào đó."

Karma lại nhìn Seijuro ngồi bên cạnh, hiếm thấy đại thiếu gia nhà Akashi có vẻ lơ đãng như thế, không biết anh đang nghĩ tới chuyện gì.

"Này," Karma hỏi, "anh có biết cô nhi viện Jelavić không?"

Seijuro chưa kịp nói gì thì cậu tài xế kiêm vệ sĩ tóc vàng bên trên đã nhanh nhảu trả lời: "Jelavić? Em biết đấy! Kazunari thiếu gia xuất thân tại đó mà."

"Tên trợ lý nhăn nhở của Midorima Shintaro á?" Karma hỏi.

Hayama gật gật đầu, lại nói: "Hồi còn học ở Kunigigaoka, Kazunari có kể với em rằng hắn là trẻ mồ côi không cha không mẹ được đón về viện Jelavić, đến năm ba tuổi thì được nhà Midorima nhận nuôi. Từ đó họ hắn từ 'Jelavić' đổi sang 'Takao' là họ của Midorima phu nhân thời con gái, chỉ tên hắn là có từ trước rồi."

"Uh, chuyện này tôi lần đầu biết đấy." Seijuro ngồi cạnh cũng không kìm được ngạc nhiên. Trong kí ức của hai anh em Akashi, người khiến Midorima đại thiếu gia cư xử dịu dàng ngoài cô em gái ra thì chỉ có Takao Kazunari - tên nhăn nhở tóc đen sở hữu Con mắt diều hâu đó!

 

* * *

 

Oxfordshine, Anh Quốc...

Một chiếc siêu xe thể thao rất sang trọng tiến vào con đường dẫn đến một căn biệt thự xa hoa. Cổng bằng đồng rộng mở để chiếc xe đi vào. Bước xuống là một thanh niên tóc vàng rất đẹp trai, cả người toát lên khí chất người thường khó có được. Hắn mặc một bộ quần áo chơi gôn, đội mũ lưỡi trai, đeo kính râm bản rộng, toát lên vẻ đẹp trai ngời ngời cùng sức hút khó cưỡng.

Kise gọi một nữ gia nhân gần đó: "À... Tôi đến đây..."

"V... Vâng!" Cô gái kia lắp bắp, mặt đỏ như quả cà chua. "Thiếu gia đã nói chiều nay cậu ấy có hẹn với một người tên Kise Ryota. Có phải ngài đây không ạ?"

Kise cười, gật đầu, khiến mặt cô gái kia đã đỏ lại càng đỏ hơn.

"Vậy... mời ngài vào ạ!"

Kise theo cô gái kia vào trong, vừa đi nhìn ngắm kiến trúc xung quanh căn biệt thự. Nơi này không đổi thay gì kể từ lần trước hắn đến thăm cách đây hai năm. Vườn hoa hồng đỏ xen lẫn hoàng anh vẫn tươi tốt như thế, màu đỏ rực cùng màu vàng tươi phối trộn rất hài hoà. Khi người kia đứng trong vườn hoa, sắc thiên thanh tương phản với tông nóng tạo thành một bức tranh đa sắc mà vô cùng diễm lệ, nhưng đối với Kise, đây là sự đả kích lớn hơn bao giờ hết.

Thật chướng mắt! Màu đỏ và màu vàng, hai thứ màu hắn ghét nhất... nhưng đó lại là màu sắc mà người kia rất yêu.

"Thiếu gia đang ở trường. Ngài cứ đợi ở đây, đúng bốn giờ chiều cậu ấy sẽ về thôi ạ."

Nói rồi nữ gia nhân kia lui ra ngoài. Kise cầm tách trà Ceylon trước mặt lên, mùi thơm dịu nhẹ thoảng qua mũi hắn. Kise vốn ít khi uống trà, nếu có thì phải thêm sữa và mật ong. Còn người kia vốn sành trà, có thể cả ngày bàn luận về những loại trà ngon mãi không dứt.

Kise là số ít những người biết rằng, đồ uống người kia thích nhất không phải những tách trà thơm ngon kia...

Đặt tách trà đã nguội ngắt xuống khay, Kise chợt ngơ ngẩn, hắn đã nhìn chăm chăm thứ chất lỏng vàng nhạt này bao lâu rồi?

Nhìn xung quanh căn nhà chỉ có vài tấm hình rất lớn được lồng khung gỗ được treo nối tiếp nhau trên bức tường dài tối màu. Đó là ảnh chụp gia tộc Hắc Xà qua các thế hệ, từ những tấm ảnh đen trắng mờ nét tuổi thọ hàng thế kỷ đến những tấm rõ nét chụp cách đây chỉ vài năm. Trong tấm ảnh cuối cùng, người kia vẫn chỉ là đứa trẻ, âu phục chỉnh chu gọn gàng, khuôn mặt ôn hòa nhưng không giấu nổi vẻ đơn độc. Trong khung ảnh chật hẹp mọi người chen chúc nhau dành chỗ nhưng cạnh người kia lại có một khoảng trống, nhìn rất không cân xứng với sự chật hẹp đằng sau.

Khoảng trống đó dành cho... nhị thiếu gia đã thất lạc của gia tộc Hắc Xà?

"Thiếu gia, Kise gia chủ đã đến rồi ạ."

Kise giật mình nhìn ra cửa chính. Hắn chợt ngẩn người... khuôn mặt đó, chính là khuôn mặt hắn đã mong chờ bấy lâu nay.

"Chào ngài, Kise gia chủ."

 

* * *

 

Akabane Platin's Building, Tokyo, Nhật Bản...

"Akabane! Nếu muốn đi đấu giá thì đi một mình đi, lôi theo tôi làm quái gì?! Khoe tiền à?!"

Tại sảnh chính của tòa nhà, một thanh niên tóc vàng không biết vì chuyện gì đang khó chịu lèo nhèo, làm ầm ĩ đến những người gần đó. Thanh niên tóc đỏ đứng cạnh liền đưa tay bịt miệng hắn ta lại, lôi hắn đến bãi đỗ xe.

"Haizz...! Ai cũng bảo Hiroto Đầu Vàng là dân chơi có tiếng của vùng Kanto." Maehara tiếp tục mỉa mai. "Đâu ai biết đại thiếu gia Akabane đây mới chịu chơi nhất chứ?"

"Bốp!" Karma gõ vào đầu tên tóc vàng một cái. "Tôi vì ai mới lặn lội đến cái chỗ đấu giá khỉ ho cò gáy đấy hả?"

"Gái?" Người kia bĩu môi đáp lại.

"Bốp!" Lần thứ hai, nhưng không phải trên đầu. Maehara ôm đũng quần khụy xuống, hai hàng nước mắt chảy ra ồ ạt.

Karma mở cửa xe, không thèm nhìn người nào đó đang chật vật dưới đất kia, thản nhiên nói: "Không phải tên ngốc nào đó muốn có xe mới à?"

Nói rồi phóng xe đi thẳng, trước đó còn để lại một câu: "Liệu mà đuổi kịp. Tôi không thích chờ đợi đâu."

Lúc này nắng vàng ấm áp chiếu tỏa rực rỡ quanh người Maehara. Đứa nhóc tóc đỏ kia, xem ra ngươi chính là chiến hữu tốt nhất trong truyền thuyết rồi!

...

Nữ nhân viên lễ tân tại Akabane Platin's Building nhìn hai chiếc siêu xe thể thao vừa phóng đi mất hút, lặng lẽ thở dài. Tổng Giám đốc Akabane, công việc ở Công ty rất nhiều, bao giờ ngài mới tiết chế cái tính ham chơi lại để đừng đùn đẩy công việc cho Phó Giám đốc Isogai nữa?

Trong khi nữ nhân viên lễ tân đó còn đang chìm trong những suy nghĩ về vị Giám đốc tóc đỏ đẹp trai kia, một chiếc xe sang trọng bỗng dừng lại trước cửa toàn nhà. Bước ra là một thanh niên mặc âu phục đen, ngay lập tức mọi ánh mắt của những người trong sảnh đều đổ dồn về phía hắn.

Mái tóc đỏ rực mà diễm lệ như màu máu tươi, khuôn mặt hoàn mĩ không tỳ vết, khí chất cao ngạo người thường không thể sánh bằng. Đây không phải Akashi Seijuro - Chủ tịch Hội đồng Quản trị Tập đoàn Akashi thì còn ai vào đây nữa?

Hào quang chói lòa rọi vào mắt những nhân viên ở đây khiến họ đông cứng. Trong khoảng khắc ngắn ngủi khi thấy khuôn mặt đó, họ đã nhầm tưởng người kia là Giám đốc Akabane siêu cấp đẹp trai của họ, bởi vì thực sự hai người rất giống nhau, như hai giọt nước!

Seijuro đi đến bàn lễ tân, gõ gõ vào mặt bàn kéo tâm trí nữ tiếp tân đang lơ lửng phương nào về chỗ cũ.

"Giám đốc các cô có ở đây không?" Hắn hỏi.

"A...!" Cô gái kia lắp bắp, cố tránh ánh mắt sặc mùi đố kỵ của những nữ nhân viên khác bắn về phía này. "Ngài đây có hẹn trước với Giám đốc không ạ?"

"Thật thứ lỗi, tôi không đặt lịch hẹn trước. Nhưng Karma là em trai tôi, đến đột ngột thế này chắc không có vấn đề gì. Tôi muốn bàn với cậu ta vài chuyện."

Hả? Anh chàng đẹp trai này là anh trai của Tổng Giám đốc Akabane? Thể nào giống nhau như đúc, chắc là sinh đôi đây mà!

"Vâng. Nhưng mới nãy Giám đốc đã cùng Maehara thiếu gia ra ngoài rồi. Lịch trình ngài ấy đưa cho tôi có ghi đến bốn giờ chiều ngài ấy mới về được."

Seijuro nghe cô gái kia nói vậy, suy nghĩ một chút rồi nói: "Không sao, tôi có thể lên phòng chờ."

Nói rồi xoay người đi luôn, theo biển chỉ dẫn trên tường tìm đến phòng làm việc của Tổng Giám đốc.

Nhìn bóng lưng Seijuro khuất sau thang máy, nữ tiếp tân kia lập tức thở phào. Đúng là hai anh em, cái khí chất đó thật khiến cô ngạt thở!

Hội bà tám trong công ty lập tức lao về phía cô gái đó, nhao nhao lên: "Vậy là hai người đó là anh em thật hả? Biết ngay mà, cái thần thái đó đâu có dễ dàng bắt gặp chứ!"

Cô gái kia gật đầu lia lịa tỏ ý đồng tình, cố tránh ánh mắt tóe lửa của một nữ nhân viên: "Tôi nhất định phải chuyển sang bộ phận lễ tân!" Lại nhìn một nữ nhân viên khác nước mắt tuôn trào: "Hai người... thế là chị em tụi mình lại thêm cơ hội thoát ế rồi!"

"Trời ơi! Thoát ế cơ đấy!" Hội chị em bạn dì đang cùng trí tưởng tượng bay bổng phiên đãng khắp nơi thì bị nhẫn tâm kéo trở lại mặt đất. Cô nào cô nấy hằm hằm nhìn nam nhân viên không biết trời cao đất dày trước mặt, nhưng có người nào đó chưa nhận thấy mùi nguy hiểm, tiếp tục mỉa mai: "Mấy bà ấy, đường quang không đi, đi quàng... bụi rậm!"

"Cái gì hả tên đàn ông thối tha?!" Vài chục con mắt lóe lên sáng rực. "Ngươi nói ai là 'bụi rậm' hả???"

Hội chị em vì tức giận mà ầm ĩ, chèn ép một nam nhân viên nhỏ bé đến mặt mày y dúm dó. Nam nhân viên đó cuối cùng lâm vào thế bí, nước mắt giàn giụa, cuốn quýt túm bừa một nam nhân viên khác vô tình đứng gần đó, trốn ra sau lưng người ta mặc người ta làm bia chịu trận.

"E hèm...! Cậu buông tôi ra được rồi."

Giọng nói âm trầm vang lên. Nam nhân viên kia giật mình, bỏ đôi tay đang túm chặt âu phục phẳng phiu sạch sẽ của người kia ra, vội vàng lấy tay vuốt phẳng lại chỗ áo vừa bị túm chặt đến nhăn lại một dúm, thiết tha chào hỏi:

"Phó Giám đốc Isogai, sao... sao ngài lại ở đây ạ?"

"Hả? Tôi làm việc ở đây, chẳng lẽ không được xuất hiện ở sảnh chính?"

"Ý em không phải thế ạ..." Nam nhân viên tiếp tục nhỏ giọng, lại đưa đôi mắt ngấn lệ cầu cứu hội chị em xung quanh, nhưng phát hiện một bóng dáng cũng chẳng thấy.

"Bộ âu phục này để em mang về là lại cho ạ..."

"Thôi không cần." Isogai rất hào phóng phẩy phẩy tay. "Akashi Seijuro vừa đến đây à?"

"Vâng, chắc anh ta đang ở phòng chờ Giám đốc."

Isogai thu lại ý cười trên mặt, không nói gì nữa, lập tức xoay gót lên thẳng phòng làm việc của Karma, bỏ lại nam nhân viên đang ngơ ngác, trong lòng vừa lo vừa mừng đằng sau.

 

* * *

 

Kise đứng đút hai tay vào túi quần, im lặng nhìn người đối diện. Người kia vẫn bình thản như vậy, khuôn mặt gần như không mang theo cảm xúc, đối với những người từng trải, có thể dễ dàng nhận ra đây là khuôn mặt của những kẻ vì biến động của quá khứ mà đã chai lỳ.

"Tại sao vụ việc tháng trước em lại phải đến tận New York?" Kise nhàn nhạt hỏi. "Em biết rõ Hắc Xà không liên quan đến chuyện này mà?"

Người kia im lặng, nửa khuôn mặt chìm trong bóng tối, ánh nắng nhạt nhòa hắt vào từ cửa sổ lớn đằng sau càng khiến bầu không khí trong phòng thêm quỷ dị. Kise cười khẩy: "Có phải vì cậu ta không?"

"Kise gia chủ!" Người kia đột ngột đứng dậy, hai tay bấu chặt mặt bàn. "Xin ngài đừng nói những chuyện nực cười như thế. Hắc Xà liên minh với Song Miêu đã lâu, với tư cách là gia chủ đời sau của Hắc Xà, tôi đâu thể nhắm mắt làm ngơ chuyện này được."

"Vậy nên..." Giọng người kia hạ dần, "việc tôi đến New York chỉ mang tính chất công việc."

"Được thôi, nếu em đã nói vậy." Trong câu nói mang theo niềm chua xót, kể từ vụ việc năm đó, người kia đã đổi cách xưng hô với hắn từ 'Ryota-kun' thành 'Ryota thiếu gia', và bây giờ là 'Kise gia chủ'.

"Em có thể phái người cũng được, nhưng em không làm thế, cho tôi một cái lý do được không?" Dù chỉ là lừa mình dối người, nhưng miễn sao... đừng để con tim này đau thêm một lần nữa.

"Chuyện tôi đích thân hay phái người chẳng có nghĩa lý gì cả. Hơn nữa, tôi có một việc cần tận mắt xác nhận." Khuôn mặt người kia vẫn thản nhiên như vậy, tông giọng đều đều, hoàn toàn không mang một chút sắc thái.

"Xác nhận em vẫn còn tình cảm với cậu ta?"

Người kia không nói gì, nhưng con mắt long lên chứng tỏ cậu đang rất xúc động.

"Em biết cậu ta hận em thế nào. Em nghĩ cậu ta có thể chấp nhận em sau tất cả những chuyện đó sao?"

"Kise gia chủ!" Người kia cao giọng, đôi lông mày mảnh dẻ hơi nhíu lại. Nhìn biểu cảm biến động không ngừng của người kia, Kise chợt thấy thỏa mãn, nhưng... đến bao giờ cậu mới vì hắn mà nước mắt phải rơi?

"Nếu không còn chuyện gì nữa xin ngài về cho! Không tiễn."

"Vậy tôi muốn hỏi em một câu cuối cùng." Kise nhìn sâu thẳm vào đáy mắt người kia, nhưng một lần nữa hắn lại thất vọng, đôi mắt đẹp đẽ kia không bao giờ phản chiếu bóng hình của hắn.

"Tại sao năm đó... em lại quyết định sang Anh du học?"

 

* * *

 

Seijuro ngồi trên ghế sô pha trong phòng Tổng Giám đốc làm việc bằng máy tính xách tay, bỗng một vật nhỏ trên bàn làm việc của Karma thu hút sự chú ý của hắn. Hắn đứng dậy đến cạnh chiếc bàn, cầm vật nhỏ đó lên.

Đó là một con thỏ bông trắng, loại đồ chơi rẻ tiền tầm thường có thể mua ở bất cứ đâu.

Seijuro nhìn chiếc bàn chất đầy văn kiện tài liệu bừa bãi, lại nhìn con thỏ bông trên tay, thật không thuận mắt chút nào!

Nhìn qua nhìn lại, thấy con thỏ có chút quen mắt, đang định hồi tưởng một chút thì tiếng gõ cửa đằng sau vang lên, cắt ngang suy nghĩ của hắn. Seijuro nhàn nhạt nói: "Vào đi."

Cửa mở ra, bước vào là một người đàn ông trẻ có mái tóc đen được chải chuốt gọn gàng, dáng người không cao nhưng rất cân đối, khuôn mặt tuấn tú có nét bình ổn. Khóe môi y hơi cong lên, dáng dấp vô cùng tao nhã.

"Anh là...?" Seijuro hỏi, hắn chưa từng gặp người này trước đây, tuy nhiên vẫn thấy y có chút quen thuộc.

"Isogai Yuma, Phó Giám đốc Công ty Akabane. Hân hạnh được gặp mặt, Chủ tịch Akashi Seijuro."

"Đúng rồi, Phó tổng Isogai." Seijuro nở một nụ cười xã giao. "Karma từng nhắc về anh với tôi khi trước, cậu ta nói anh là một lãnh đạo rất có năng lực và trách nhiệm. Có vẻ em trai tôi rất tín nhiệm anh đấy."

"Thật vinh dự cho tôi quá." Isogai cười nhạt, thái độ cũng vô cùng khách sáo.

"Mời anh ngồi." Seijuro trỏ vào chiếc ghế bành đối diện mình, rót cho Isogai một tách trà, đưa ra trước mặt y.

"Karma ra ngoài rồi." Seijuro nhìn chiếc đồng hồ đeo trên cổ tay. "Nếu anh muốn gặp nó chắc phải đợi thêm hai tiếng nữa."

"Không." Isogai rất thẳng thắn phủ nhận. "Tôi lên đây vì có chuyện muốn nói với anh."

Seijuro hơi sững lại: "Chuyện gì khiến Phó tổng đây đích thân vậy? Chỉ cần phái người sang Tập đoàn là được rồi."

"Chuyện này..." Isogai khiên định nhìn thẳng vào mắt người đối diện, ngập ngừng một chút rồi cũng hạ quyết tâm mở miệng. "Tôi muốn anh nhượng lại số cổ phần của Công ty Akabane mà anh đang nắm giữ."

 

* * *

 

Buổi đấu giá xe hơi được tổ chức tại hội trường Imperial Hotel Tokyo đã chật kín người. Karma và Maehara sau khi đỗ xe liền vào thẳng sảnh chính của khách sạn, đưa thư mời đấu giá cho nhân viên lễ tân. Một nam tiếp viên đưa hai người lên hội trường ở tầng hai, sau đó rất cung kính rời khỏi.

Karma nhìn Maehara đang rất hào hứng phía đối diện, hất hàm:

"Sao, thấy anh đây hào phòng chứ?"

Maehara chưa kịp nói gì, một giọng nói âm trầm đằng sau bỗng vang lên khiến y cứng người lại:

"Sao mấy người có thể đốt tiền vào mấy thứ xa xỉ không cần thiết thế này chứ, thật không thể hiểu nổi." Trong giọng nói mang theo vẻ chán nản.

Karma nén khó chịu quay lại, nhìn thanh niên tóc lục cao lớn trước mặt: "Eh? Liên quan gì đến anh? Sao không biến về cái nơi tanh ngòm mùi máu của anh ấy?"

Người kia chỉ lắc lắc đầu: "Tôi chỉ muốn khuyên cậu nên tiết kiệm hơn. Nhỡ sau này Công ty khó khăn, muốn bước chân vào đây cũng không được."

"Hả? Akabane, người này là ai vậy, người quen của cậu à?" Maehara đứng một bên xem màn đấu khẩu của hai người kia có chút khó hiểu liền mở miệng hỏi.

"Chậc, người quen của anh tôi thôi." Karma nhìn bóng lưng cao lớn của người kia rời đi, trong đầu thầm nhổ một bãi nước bọt.

...

"LaFerrari phiên bản giới hạn, đây là một trong ba chiếc duy nhất, giá khởi điểm năm triệu ba trăm đô la Mĩ."

Tiếng nói vừa dứt, đám đông bên dưới liền nhao nhao lên.

"Tôi trả năm triệu năm trăm!"

"Mười triệu đô la Mĩ!"

"Ông đây trả mười lăm triệu!"

...

Người này chưa dứt lời người kia đã chen ngang, bỗng chốc giá chiếc siêu xe đã đẩy lên mức ba mươi triệu đô la Mĩ.

Bỗng từ cửa xuất hiện một thanh niên tóc bạch kim mặc áo lông, đeo kính râm bản rộng. Theo sau y là bốn vệ sĩ to lớn mặc âu phục đen. Y đi đến đâu đám đông đều đưa mắt nhìn theo với vẻ kinh ngạc. Chủ thế của cuộc đấu giá thấy y thì niềm nở chạy ra: "Haizaki thiếu gia, thật quý hóa quá!"

Haizaki Shogo tháo chiếc kính râm xuống, để lộ đôi mắt sắc bén đầy ý lạnh, chậm rãi quét qua những người trong hội trường, cao giọng: "Lũ thấp kém các người ở đây làm gì? Thật chướng mắt!"

Nói rồi y mang theo thần thái cao ngạo tiến lên bục trưng bày chiếc xe, đá cột chắn sang một bên, cầm lấy biển niêm phong trên mui xe, ngắm nghía nó một hồi rồi thẳng tay ném xuống đám đông bên dưới.

"Chốt giá đi, tao trả năm mươi triệu đô la Mĩ!"

Những người bên dưới đều nhăn mặt, đến chủ thể cuộc đấu giá cũng phải trợn tròn mắt. Năm mươi triệu, chỉ cho một chiếc xe hơi ư?!

"Không được rồi." Karma đang ngồi bên dưới khoanh hai tay tỏ vẻ nghĩ ngợi. "Năm mươi triệu, ra giá cao hơn tôi cũng có thể, nhưng Seijuro mà biết anh ta sẽ cắt cổ tôi mất."

"Công nhận, tên tóc trắng kia chơi trội quá." Maehara ngồi cạnh cũng phải gật đầu tán thành.

Haizaki dường như rất đắc ý khi thấy đám đông khi trước còn hăng say ra giá giờ lại im bặt. Y lại chú ý đến thanh niên tóc đỏ đang ngồi ở hàng ghế đặc biệt, khóe môi y liền cong lên tạo thành một nụ cười mỉa mai.

"Ồ, không phải nhị thiếu gia Akashi đó sao?"

 

* * *

 

Seijuro cầm tách trà trong khay lên, nhấp một ngụm. Hắn bỗng nhăn mặt lại, hình như trà hắn pha chưa đúng tỉ lệ, hương vị rất khác so với khi Mibuchi pha ở Tập đoàn.

"Chuyện này, tôi biết là rất khó khăn, không ai muốn đang yên đang lành nhượng lại cho người khác số tiền khổng lồ như vậy..."

"Ừm... tôi hiểu." Dường như mất kiên nhẫn vì câu nói ngập ngừng của Isogai, Seijuro ngắt lời y. "Akabane là công ty em tôi thành lập năm nó mười tám tuổi, dĩ nhiên bằng số vốn của chính nó, Tập đoàn Akashi chỉ hỗ trợ một phần." Ngừng một lúc như suy ngẫm điều gì đó, Seijuro nói tiếp. "Dù mới xuất hiện trên thị trường hai năm nhưng Akabane là công ty rất có tiềm lực. Khi tôi hỏi Karma rằng nó muốn liên kết Akabane với Tập đoàn Akashi không, nó đã thẳng thừng từ chối, rồi kết quả như anh thấy đấy, Akabane là một công ty độc lập, tách biệt với chuỗi công ty con của Tập đoàn Akashi."

Thấy Isogai lắng nghe rất chăm chú, đáy mắt Seijuro liền hiện lên ý cười, tiếp tục nói: "...Tuy nhiên, số cổ phần kia vẫn do tôi nắm giữ. Mặc dù Karma là người của gia tộc Akashi, nhưng nếu nó không muốn dính dáng gì đến Tập đoàn, hoàn toàn độc lập về sự nghiệp thì tôi sẽ ủng hộ. Tuy nhiên nếu nó muốn, có thể quay trở lại Tập đoàn bất cứ lúc nào, tôi tin Karma có năng lực, việc nó trở thành Chủ tịch Hội đồng Thành viên Tập đoàn Akashi không phải là điều quá khó."

"Vậy với tư cách là một trong những cổ đông sáng lập công ty Akabane, cậu đồng ý nhượng lại số cổ phần đó?" Isogai không kiềm được nôn nóng hỏi. Y không biết rằng lời đề nghị của y đã khiến hắn rất ngạc nhiên.

Seijuro tiếp tục nhấp một ngụm trà, nhàn nhạt trả lời: "Tôi muốn điều đó do chính em trai tôi nói hơn."

...

Isogai vừa rời đi, trong phòng Giám đốc lại rơi vào khoảng trầm mặc.

Seijuro hiểu những điều mà vị Phó tổng kia vừa nói. Akabane là công ty do em trai hắn thành lập, tách biệt với Tập đoàn Akashi, rất có tiếng tăm trên thị trường chứng khoán. Công ty chỉ có hai thành viên sáng lập, đó là Seijuro và Karma, trong đó số cổ phần Seijuro nắm giữ lên đến 40%. Với số cổ phần lớn như vậy hắn hoàn toàn có quyền can dự vào các công việc trong nội bộ công ty, từ hội đồng Thành viên đến hội đồng Quản trị. Vậy nên về mặt sở hữu, nói là Công ty Akabane vẫn chưa hoàn toàn độc lập với Tập đoàn Akashi không phải là sai.

Seijuro muốn nhượng lại số cổ phần đó từ rất lâu rồi, giữ nó trong tay cũng chẳng làm gì khi Tập đoàn Akashi có quá nhiều việc cần hắn xử lý. Trong các cuộc họp của Hội đồng cổ đông Công ty Akabane, hắn cũng không tham dự, vậy nên cái tên 'Akashi Seijuro' - đại cổ đông sáng lập công ty Akabane chỉ là danh nghĩa pháp lý trên giấy tờ. Nhưng bây giờ hắn bỗng dưng nhượng lại số cổ phần này cho Karma, chắc chắn cậu ta sẽ gào lên: "Không cần! Ông anh bố thí cho tôi hả?"

Nghĩ đến đây, Seijuro không nén được tiếng thở dài, ai nói song sinh là hiểu thấu lòng nhau, Karma cũng đâu biết Seijuro đã ngưỡng mộ cậu em mình thế nào, khi mà cậu ta có bản lĩnh dứt áo rời khỏi gia tộc để tạo lập sự nghiệp riêng chứ?

Seijuro bị tấm ảnh được lồng khung kính đặt ngay ngắn trên bàn làm việc của Karma thu hút, trong ngăn kéo tại bàn làm việc của hắn tại Trụ sở Tập đoàn cũng có một tấm, đó là ảnh chụp hai anh em họ vào ngày tựu trường năm nhất Sơ trung cách đây tám năm.

Trong ảnh là hai đứa trẻ tóc đỏ giống hệt nhau, một nhóc cười rất tươi đang ôm vai bá cổ nhóc bên cạnh. Nhóc bị bá vai cũng cười, khóe miệng hơi cong lên. Đằng sau hoa anh đào nở rộ, nắng xuân ấm áp chiếu rọi khiến khung cảnh bức ảnh thêm hài hòa.

Tấm ảnh đó chụp trước khi buổi lễ chào mừng học sinh mới diễn ra, người chụp là Mibuchi. Y năm đó mới học năm nhất Cao trung, khuôn mặt rạng rỡ cầm máy ảnh lên, giơ ngón tay cái ra hiệu cho hai anh em kia cười lên để chụp một tấm ảnh kỷ niệm.

Chụp xong Mibuchi đưa cho Seijuro và Karma xem, Hayama lúc đó mới học năm cuối Tiểu học đứng cạnh khua khua tay liên hồi, chiếc răng khểnh ló ra nhìn vô cùng dễ thương, ấm ức giật giật áo Mibuchi: "Reo, em cũng muốn chụp!"

Cả đám liền cười rộ lên, xoa đầu Hayama, nhờ một học sinh gần đó chụp chung cho bốn người một tấm.

Khi buổi lễ bắt đầu, Seijuro là thí sinh đặt điểm cao nhất cuộc thi đầu vào, nghiễm nhiên trở thành đại diện học sinh mới lên phát biểu. Học viện Tư thục Kunigigaoka là một ngôi trường liên cấp* quốc tế rất có tiếng tăm, tỉ lệ cạnh tranh trong thi xét tuyển rất cao, mỗi khóa chỉ nhận năm trăm học sinh chia làm hai mươi lớp. Trình độ quản lý và giáo dục của trường rất tốt, mỗi năm đào tạo ra một lượng lớn nhân tài.

_*Liên cấp: trong đây Kunigigaoka là trường giảng dạy cả Sơ trung và Cao trung, tương đương với lớp 7 đến lớp 12 ở Việt Nam._

Karma đứng dưới nhìn Seijuro phát biểu, vỗ ngực: "Thấy chưa? Đó là anh tớ á!"

"Uầy, siêu nha!" Một cô bé cùng lớp với Karma tròn mắt tỏ vẻ ngưỡng mộ. "Tớ biết cậu ấy, Akashi Seijuro, còn cậu là Akashi Karma phải không? Trong kỳ xét tuyển cậu đứng thứ hai, chỉ ba điểm nữa là bằng với Seijuro-kun còn gì!"

"Ừm, tại môn Toán tớ chủ quan nên điểm thấp quá."

Bỗng chốc Karma và cô bé đó thấy lạnh sống lưng, đang hào hứng chuyện trò bỗng im bặt, chỉ thấy một nam sinh tóc cam mặc đồng phục rất chỉnh chu, đeo băng đỏ trên ống tay áo, thắt cà vạt màu tím - màu sắc của học sinh năm nhất Cao trung - ngồi trên hàng ghế dành cho Hội học sinh cạnh hàng ghế của Ban Giám hiệu và giáo viên nhà trường. Nam sinh đó nhìn Karma và cô bé kia tỏ ý không hài lòng nhưng cũng chỉ ôn nhu cười, nhẹ nhàng nhắc nhở: "Em ấy đang phát biểu, các em trật tự một chút nhé." Nói rồi lại quay lên.

"Xin lỗi Hội trưởng ạ!" Cô bé đó cúi gập người lại rất lễ phép.

Vừa lúc đó Seijuro cũng kết thúc bài phát biểu đi xuống dưới, vị Hội trưởng Hội học sinh kia cũng đứng dậy, đi lên bục, bắt đầu bài phát biểu của mình.

Khi Seijuro trở về lớp, trên đường có một nam sinh to béo thắt cà vạt màu xanh lục - màu sắc của học sinh năm ba Sơ trung - đang chặn cậu lại trước hàng lang. Seijuro lạnh lùng nói: "Tránh ra." Tên kia vênh mặt, chất giọng tỏ rõ mỉa mai: "Đây không phải đại thiếu gia vẻ nhà Akashi sao? Một nhân vật cao quý như cậu đây đang làm gì ở cái Học viện ọp ẹp này vậy?"

"Thôi đại ca ạ!" Tên nam sinh thắt cà vạt vàng - màu sắc của học sinh năm hai Sơ trung - đứng cạnh tỏ vẻ ái ngại liền tiến vào khuyên nhủ.

"Mày cút ra!" Tên nam sinh năm ba kia gằn giọng. Đó là Tanaka Nobuta, gia đình hắn rất có thế lực trong vùng Kanto. Ông ngoại Tanaka là cựu cố vấn chính phủ, bố mẹ hắn cũng nắm giữ một công ty chứng khoán lớn trên thị trường, vậy nên với những người xung quanh hắn luôn tỏ vẻ vênh váo như vậy.

"Thật là bẩn mắt! Ai trong cái trường này không biết ông già mày cấu kết với bọn Murasakibara làm ăn phi pháp, sau đó phản bội bọn chúng để rút tiền cao chạy xa bay, bỏ lại chúng mày bơ vơ. Bà già chúng mày ung thư quái gì, có mà bị ông già mày bức tử mà chết! Tao nói có đúng không?"

Những học sinh xung quanh xúm lại chỉ trỏ rất đông. Seijuro cắn răng, nắm chặt tay lao vào tên kia. Tanaka dễ dàng né được, sau đó túm cổ áo Seijuro đấm vào mặt cậu một cái.

Cú đấm khiến Seijuro lảo đảo ngã xuống đất. Mắt trái lại truyền đến cảm giác đau nhức khiến cậu không bình tĩnh nổi. Seijuro nhìn cánh tay khẳng khiu của mình, lại so sánh với ngoại hình to béo của tên bắt nạt kia, chung quy chỉ thấy bất lực.

"Bốp!!"

Một tiếng động lớn vang lên. Khi Seijuro định thần lại thì đã thấy Karma điên cuồng đấm đá tên kia. Tanaka khi nãy vênh váo bao nhiêu thì bây giờ thê thảm bấy nhiêu. Chiếc áo đồng phục xám của hắn nhuốm đầy máu miệng, một mùi hôi tanh nồng nặc bốc lên gay mũi.

"Yêu cầu hai cậu dừng lại ngay!"

Một giọng nói đanh thép vang lên. Seijuro ngồi bệt dưới đất chỉ thấy đôi mắt nam sinh vừa đến lóe lên sau mái tóc cam, đem lại cảm giác lạnh lùng cùng khí chất quyền uy áp đảo.

"Hội... hội trưởng?!" Vài học sinh gần đó thốt lên, đám đông nhanh chóng tản ra, bỗng chốc không còn một bóng người.

Rốt cuộc sau vụ việc đó cả Karma và Tanaka đều bị kỷ luật. Karma là học sinh mới đến, đây là lần vi phạm đầu tiên, dĩ nhiên chỉ bị khiển trách và phạt dọn sân trường ba ngày. Riêng Tanaka - học sinh có tội trạng ghi kín mít sổ đen của trường, sau cuộc ẩu đả hôm đó không ai còn nhìn thấy bóng dáng hắn nữa.

"Hội trưởng mạnh tay quá rồi!" Karma vừa quét sân vừa lớn tiếng ai oán.

Seijuro ngồi trên ghế đá dưới gốc anh đào đọc sách, nghe Karma nói thế thì ngẩng đầu lên, nhàn nhạt "Ừm." một tiếng. Karma giậm chân, ném cây chổi xuống đất, nhảy ra đằng sau ghế đá chỗ Seijuro, khoang tay lên thành ghế rồi tỳ cằm vào. Cậu nhìn nam sinh tóc đỏ đang rất chăm chỉ dùi mài kinh sử trước mặt, bĩu môi:

"Tôi vì ông anh mới bị phạt. Sao vô tâm thế?"

Seijuro chỉ thở dài: "Động đến tổ tông nhà cậu, không phải vì tôi cậu cũng sẽ tẩn hắn một trận thôi. Kêu ca gì nữa?"

Karma á khẩu một hồi, đưa mắt nhìn một tán anh đào rực rỡ đang sà xuống thấp trước mặt: "Không phải anh vẫn còn suy nghĩ mấy điều hắn nói chứ?"

Thấy Seijuro không nói gì, Karma thở dài: "Bỏ đi, tôi tin ông già không bao giờ làm chuyện bỉ ổi đấy. Rõ là tên Tanaka đó chỉ nói càn."

"Ừm... Mà có vẻ hắn ta là thể loại 'ếch ngồi đáy giếng', không biết trời cao đất dày." Seijuro nhanh chóng lấy lại khí chất cao ngạo. "Anh đã gặp loại người đó nhiều lần trước đây, thể loại ấy đối phó không mấy phức tạp."

"Thế mà tên nào vừa bị đấm tòe mỏ ra nhở?" Karma lại bĩu môi.

Người nào đó ho khan vài tiếng. Karma không thấy rõ người kia có biểu cảm gì, chỉ nghe cậu cao giọng:

"Lần sau có đứa nào gây sự với anh cậu đừng chen ngang nữa! Mất mặt đàn ông lắm!"

 

* * *

 

"Toe...! Toe...!"

Maehara mất kiên nhẫn bấm còi liên hồi, nhìn chiếc xe hơi phía trước đang nhích từng chút một cách khó khăn. Đường phố Nhật Bản trong ngày cuối tuần luôn đông nghịt người, và dĩ nhiên tắc đường luôn là vấn đề nhiễm nhiên nhất.

"Phía trước có vụ tai nạn thì phải." Karma ngồi ghế phụ lái bên cạnh, vừa xem tạp chí vừa nhàn nhạt nói.

"Chậc, tắc từ khách sạn đến tận trung tâm rồi!" Maehara chán nản ngả người ra ghế. Vì tắc đường mà y phải để chiếc xe duy nhất của mình lại bãi đỗ ở khách sạn rồi về cùng Karma.

"Mà tên Haizaki kia," chợt nghĩ đến chuyện gì, Maehara tươi tỉnh hơn hẳn, "cứ tình trạng này sao hắn lôi được cái 'của nợ' kia về mà không một vết xước chứ?"

"Dùng trực thăng, hoặc để lại khách sạn giống cậu?"

"Thôi đi!" Maehara lớn tiếng. "Để tôi tưởng tượng một chút cái bản mặt như mắc ị của hắn lúc loay hoay đưa cái xe về đi. Đứa nào lại dám sân si với Hiroto Đầu Vàng này chứ? Trong khi đó còn có nhị thiếu gia Akashi ở đây. Rõ là chỉ muốn cạnh khóe với ông đây thôi mà!"

Nói rồi Maehara lại thở dài. Nếu cha già của y không có cái tính tằn tiện thái quá như thế, đại thiếu gia Tập đoàn Viễn thông là y đây đâu đến nỗi túng thiếu như vậy? Lại còn phải để tên tóc đỏ kia mua xe cho nữa chứ, khác gì bố thí đâu? Thế mà lại khiến y vui quá thể, đúng là chẳng có tiền đồ.

Có lẽ vì Maehara gia chủ lo ngại cái tính ăn chơi, tiêu tiền như nước của con trai. Vì thế nên hai mươi tuổi đầu mà Hiroto đại thiếu gia mỗi tháng chỉ nhận được tiền chi tiêu vỏn vẹn một trăm nghìn yên* gửi vào tài khoản, còn không đủ tiền mua cái đồng hồ trên cổ tay Karma. Cứ cuối tháng Meahara lại như dân tị nạn đến văn phòng Karma ăn nhờ ở đậu. Hiroto đại thiếu gia đây, đúng là quá mất mặt!

_*100.000 yên Nhật: xấp xỉ 21.000.000 đồng Việt Nam._

Hiroto Đầu Vàng tất nhiên có đủ bản lĩnh để tuyên bố với cả thế giới rằng, đại thiếu gia nhà Maehara dĩ nhiên có đủ năng lực kế vị cái ghế Chủ tịch Tập đoàn Viễn thông đó, tốt nhất cha già nên về vườn đi!

Nhưng buồn một nỗi là, chẳng ai công nhận điều này!

Maehara đang định quay sang ca thán với Karma vài câu thì phát hiện hắn đang bấm bấm cái gì đó trên điện thoại, sau đó giơ ống kính lên ngang tầm nhìn.

"Eh? Akabane, cậu gọi video call à? Lạ nha!"

"Im đi Maehara!"

Maehara len lén lúc Karma không để ý nhìn vào điện thoại hắn, chỉ thấy đối phương là một cô gái tóc vàng dài rất xinh đẹp, cô đang bá vai một cô gái (?) tóc ngắn màu xanh khác có khuôn mặt thanh tú rất dễ nhìn. Hình như 'cô' tóc xanh đang cố giật chiếc điện thoại trên tay cô tóc vàng, tuy nhiên bởi chiều cao khiêm tốn mà đành bất lực.

"Trời ơi!" Maehara bĩu môi. "Một lúc video call với hai em xinh tươi, thế mà cứ ra vẻ ta đây cô đơn lắm..."

Karma đạp tên tóc vàng một cái khiến y ngã dúi dụi, lúc lồm cồm ngồi dậy thì tiếng còi inh ỏi của xe đằng sau vang lên khiến y giật mình, luống cuống đạp ga lái xe lên một đoạn đường trống phía trước.

"Ê Akabane!" Nakamura đầu bên kia oang oang nói. "Nagisa sắp về Nhật Bản, liệu cái quán vịt nướng của cậu đấy! Nhở, Nagisa?" Trong giọng nói mang theo ý tứ nhắc nhở.

"Này...!" Nagisa lúng túng gỡ tay Nakamura đang quàng trên vai mình, lắp bắp. "Tớ không muốn làm phiền Akabane-san đâu, tớ có thể tự thuê một căn nhà mà. Tiền tiết kiệm vẫn còn, kiếm một công việc làm thêm cũng tốt."

"Gì chứ? Cậu còn nơi nào để đi? Tokyo cái gì cũng đắt đỏ, nguy hiểm rình rập, cậu quan hệ thì không có. Anh đại Akabane sẵn có đây phải biết tận dụng chứ? Nếu muốn thêm tí tiền tiêu vặt thì làm thêm ở quán vịt của anh ta không tốt à?"

"Quán vịt nướng? Tôi làm gì..." Giọng hắn có chút run run.

"Hey!" Nakamura bỗng nở một nụ cười sặc mùi nguy hiểm. "Quán vịt nướng của cậu ấy à, không phải nó nổi danh khắp vùng Kanto sao?"

"Dĩ nhiên, quán vịt Akabane đó!" Maehara bỗng xen vào.

Karma trợn mắt nhìn thằng bạn, không nói không rằng đạp y một cái.

Đầu dây bên kia ngắt máy, trước đó còn để lại một câu: "Nhớ nhé, nửa tháng nữa Nagisa tốt nghiệp cậu ấy sẽ về. Liệu mà chuẩn bị cho tốt!"

 

* * *

 

Seijuro đưa mắt nhìn qua tấm kính lớn ở phòng Giám đốc. Nơi hắn đang ngồi là tầng năm mươi của Akabane Platin's Building. Từ đây có thể dễ dàng nhìn bao quát toàn cảnh thành phố Tokyo phồn hoa với khung cảnh hoàng hôn đỏ rực diễm lệ phía chân trời. Seijuro nhìn đồng hồ đeo trên cổ tay, đã hơn năm giờ chiều, vậy mà Karma vẫn chưa trở lại.

Uống xong một tách trà nóng, lại ngắm nhìn khung cảnh thành phố đã lên đèn, Seijuro chợt nghĩ hay cậu em trai kia đã về dinh thự của gia tộc rồi? Những ngẫm lại một chút, có hơi vi diệu, tháng trước hắn miễn cưỡng khóa tài khoản ngân hàng của Karma cậu ta mới chịu vác cái mặt về đấy chứ!

Seijuro thở dài, gập máy tính xách tay lại, dọn dẹp tách trà trên bàn rồi đứng lên. Đành vậy, cơ hội trò chuyện với Karma không nhiều, có quá nhiều vấn đề ở Tập đoàn đang đợi hắn xử lý.

Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, đến tận lúc này Seijuro vẫn không hiểu tại sao mình có thể kiên nhẫn đợi chờ một người đến ba tiếng đồng hồ như thế. Đúng là chẳng giống hắn chút nào.

"Cạch."

Đúng lúc đó tiếng mở cửa vang lên kèm theo giọng nói quen thuộc: "Nghe bảo ông anh tìm tôi, ngồi chờ trên đây nãy giờ rồi. Xin lỗi nhé, tắc đường mãi mới về được."

Lông mày Seijuro chợt giãn ra, nhìn thanh niên tóc đỏ cao lớn đứng trước cửa, mỉm cười: "Cuối cùng cậu cũng về rồi, Karma."

 

* * *

 

Montreal, Canada...

Giáo đường Saint Joseph những ngày cuối tuần thường rất đông các con chiên đến cầu nguyện. Ánh đèn led tựa sao sa khiến khung cảnh đậm nét cổ kính nơi đây trở lên rực rỡ. Giáo đường trở lên nhộn nhịp bởi từng đoàn người đông đúc theo bậc thang đi vào sảnh chính, nhưng không vì thế mà mất đi vẻ tôn nghiêm vốn có nơi đây.

Trên nóc giáo đường có một thanh niên tóc đen, đội mũ trùm, mặc quân phục đang ngắm một khẩu súng trường, chĩa nòng súng xuống một cha xứ đang mặc thẩm phục đen bên dưới. Y tì ngón trỏ lên cò súng, cảm thấy nhịp thở như ngừng lại.

"Mục tiên thứ 514, Papa Mbaye Siki. Thời gian dự tính hoàn thành, 21 giờ 30 phút tối."

Thanh niên tóc đen lầm bầm, giọng nói mang theo vẻ thản nhiên. Nhiều lần đối diện trước cái chết đã định sẵn của mục tiêu trong ống ngắm như vậy, dường như đã khiến y trở lên chai lỳ.

Chiba nhớ lại những gì y được cung cấp về mục tiên thứ 514 này. Papa Mbaye Siki là gia chủ đời trước của gia tộc Siki thuộc giới Hắc đạo. Sau khi trao lại ghế gia chủ cho con trai duy nhất, Papa đã tham gia vào trường dòng và trở thành cha xứ. Mục đích là gì không ai rõ, khả năng lão đã lợi dụng thân phận của mình thu nạp số lượng lớn những tín đồ, hầu hết là những kẻ làm ăn phi pháp trong Thế giới ngầm Bắc Mĩ, tập trung chúng lại chuẩn bị cho một phi vụ làm ăn lớn đa quốc gia.

Thân chủ của Chiba còn nhấn mạnh, chỉ cần cho một phát đạn vào đầu lão, lũ xã hội đen Canada sẽ tự động biết đường khó mà rút lui. Thế giới ngầm là như vậy, sử dụng mọi cách thức dẫm đạp lên kẻ khác để trở thành kẻ đứng đầu, bao gồm những chiêu trò bỉ ổi nhất.

Chiba kề sát ống ngắm vào gần mắt hơn, chỉ cần ngón tay đang đặt trên cò súng của hắn siết vào thêm một centimet, chuyện này sẽ kết thúc.

"Chiba này, tại sao mọi chuyện lại đi đến đường này vậy? Rõ ràng hồi đó tớ và cậu vẫn chỉ là học sinh Trung học bình thường, có một gia đình trọn vẹn, cuộc sống vô tư ngập tràn kỷ niệm, tháng ngày cứ bình lặng trôi qua, chẳng cần lo nghĩ bất cứ chuyện gì."

Giọng nói mang theo vẻ u buồn của người con gái tóc cam đó lại văng vẳng bên tai Chiba. Lúc này đây trái tim y, cơ thể y dường như trống rỗng. Đúng rồi, đã bao lâu y chưa thấy Hayami cười nhỉ?

Có lẽ là năm năm, hay mười năm... Chiba chỉ nhớ đó là quãng thời gian u tối nhất trong cuộc đời y. Đến bao giờ y mới được thấy lại Mặt Trời rực rỡ năm đó?

Rốt cuộc tất cả đã lùi về dĩ vãng, trở thành kỷ niệm.

...

Cố gắng loại bỏ những ý nghĩ dư thừa trong đầu, Chiba ngắm bắn lại lần nữa. Nặng nề bóp cò, một tiếng súng bén nhọn vang lên.

Tài thiện xạ của Chiba bách phát bách trúng, chưa từng trượt một phát nào. Nhưng đôi khi, y ước rằng có thể bắn trượt một lần thì tốt quá. Ít ra điều đó có thể đánh thức thứ cảm xúc đã chai lỳ tận trong tiềm thức của y.

Y ngồi vật ra tường, cây súng trong tay trở lên nóng rực. Bên dưới giáo đường vang lên tiếng hét chói tai, tiếng thét như xuyên thủng màng nhĩ những người tại đó.

Chiba mờ mịt nhìn bầu trời rộng lớn ngập tràn ánh trăng. Hóa ra thứ ánh sáng rất dỗi dịu dàng kia cũng có thể lạnh lẽo đến vậy...

 

* * *

 

Karma ngồi vắt chân chữ ngũ trên ghế sô pha ở phòng Giám đốc, vừa xem tài liệu vừa nghĩ lại lời đề nghị của Seijuro vài ngày trước khi đến Công ty. Khi đó Seijuro đã đề nghị Công ty hắn hợp tác với Tập đoàn Akashi trong hạng mục xây dựng khu đô thị tại Thiên Tân, Trung Quốc vào tháng tới. Nghĩ đến đây, Karma ngầm cười khẩy: "Xây dựng khu đô thị? Có mà anh ta muốn gia tộc Akashi mở rộng địa bàn làm ăn thì có."

Gia tộc Akashi từ lâu đã tham gia vào các phi vụ buôn lậu đa quốc gia, đặc biệt là vũ khí quân dụng như súng, bom, mìm... Gia chủ đời trước thậm chí còn cấu kết với Yakuza và hội Tam hoàng trong các vụ làm ăn lớn. Akashi là gia tộc trụ cột giới Hắc đạo Nhật Bản, nếu không đời này qua đời khác dính líu đến các hoạt động làm ăn phi pháp thì đã sớm sụp đổ, trở thành miếng mồi ngon để các gia tộc Hắc đạo khác xâu xé.

Karma nghĩ liệu đến một ngày nào đó, gia tộc Akashi cũng phải trả giá giống gia tộc Nakamura năm đó không?

Hắn thực sự không nhìn ra thâm ý của Seijuro, anh ta muốn hắn tham dự phi vụ này, không lẽ muốn hắn từ từ làm quen với các hoạt động trong Thế giới ngầm từ đó lôi kéo hắn vào con đường phi pháp của giới Hắc đạo?

Nhưng Karma lại nghĩ, hắn sẽ không bao giờ giống mấy lão già đời trước đâu. Mất đi người duy nhất yêu thương hắn đã là sự trả giá quá đắt với Akabane Karma này rồi.

 

* * *

 

Một buổi tối cuối tuần Nakamura lại gọi cho Karma một cuộc điện thoại.

Chủ đề chính của cuộc đối thoại giữa hai người nghiễm nhiên là vịt nướng. Viền mắt Karma đã vằn đỏ vì buồn ngủ, hắn mất kiên nhẫn hét ầm lên với người ở đầu dây bên kia:

"Cậu bao giờ mới chịu buông tha cho tôi hả??? Chuyện của mình thì tự mà giải quyết!!!"

Người kia vẫn tỉnh bơ, thiết tha nhờ vả: "Giúp tôi lần này đi. Nếu không Nagisa sẽ nghi ngờ về thân phận của tôi mất."

Lúc này Karma chỉ biết thở dài: "Chỉ cần cậu nói thật là được rồi, làm gì mà khó khăn thế?"

Đến đây đến lượt Nakamura gầm lên, giọng điệu rất nghiêm trọng: "Cậu thì hiểu cái gì chứ hả? Thật là hết nói nổi mà!"

"Rồi rồi tôi không hiểu được chưa? Mười hai giờ đêm rồi đấy, tha cho tôi đi mẹ trẻ, mẹ trẻ biết lệch múi giờ nó tồi tệ thế nào không." Tranh luận với phụ nữ đối với Karma không bao giờ là dễ dàng. Lúc này chẳng còn gì trong hắn ngoài cảm giác chán nản và bất lực.

"Thế có nghĩa cậu đồng ý giúp rồi à?" Giọng người kia trở lên dịu dàng đến nỗi tóc gáy Karma dựng hết lên.

"Chi phí mở quán tôi lo." Nakamura lại nói. "Chỉ cần cậu đến đó một lúc mỗi ngày vào thời gian rảnh là được."

"Tôi bận lắm." Giọng hắn trở lên cao vút.

"Tôi hỏi Maehara bạn cậu rồi. Anh ta bảo cậu bình thường có làm quái gì đâu, rảnh háng ra, đừng có lý sự cùn!"

Nói rồi cúp máy.

Karma nổi giận phừng phừng túm một cái gối bên cạnh ném xuống đất. Tông môn Hiroto Đầu Vàng, ngươi đúng là 'kẻ thù cùng thuyền' mà!

 

* * *

 

Ba ngày sau, bộ phận lễ tân của Công ty Akabane nhận được một cuộc gọi từ Southampton, New York. Người gọi là một cô gái trẻ, cô dùng giọng điệu nôn nóng hỏi Giám đốc của các người làm gì, đi đâu mà gọi mãi chỉ thấy điện thoại không liên lạc được, đáp lại chỉ có: "Số thuê bao quý khác vừa gọi hiện không liên lạc được, quý khách vui lòng gọi lại sau." của tổng đài.

Nhân viên lễ tân ôn tồn trả lời: "Giám đốc đi Thiên Tân có công chuyện rồi chị ạ."

Chỉ nghe "Cạch!" một phát, hình như người kia đã giận dữ cúp máy.


	5. Chapter 5

Hayama lái xe rời khỏi dinh thự của gia tộc Akashi, trở về căn hộ của mình. Vừa bước xuống xe, hắn đã thấy một thanh niên tóc đen đang đứng dựa vào cửa nhà hắn. Hai tay y đút trong túi quần, nghe thấy tiếng động thì ngẩng đầu lên, nở một nụ cười rất tươi: "Ko-chan, cuối cùng cậu cũng về rồi."

...

Hayama rót cho Takao một tách trà nóng, đưa cho y. Takao dùng hai tay bóp chặt lấy cốc trà, chăm chú nhìn từng lọn khói mỏng bốc lên rồi tan biến trong không khí.

"Này," Takao hỏi, "cậu còn nhớ Tetsuya không?"

Hayama gật đầu, lại nói: "Nhớ rõ là đằng khác. Đến năm hai Cao trung cậu ấy đột nhiên đi du học, cả lớp dự định đi một chuyến đến đền Fushimi Inari-taisha* cầu nguyện nhưng lại hủy vì mưa bão còn gì."

*Đền Fushimi Inari-taisha: một ngôi đền nổi tiếng ở Kyoto, Nhật Bản.

Nhớ đến ngày ấy Hayama đột nhiên muốn cười. Hắn lại nghĩ về cậu bạn cùng lớp năm nào. Người kia rất mờ nhạt, cũng ít khi thể hiện cảm xúc, nhưng cậu rất tốt bụng và luôn đối xử tốt với mọi người.

"Ko-chan, tớ cũng không ngờ rằng, Tet-chan... lại là thiếu gia Hắc Xà đấy."

Hayama hơi sững lại trước câu nói của Takao. Hắn không kìm được tiếng thở dài: "Tớ cũng vậy. Không ngờ cậu ấy che giấu giỏi thế. Khi nghe họ của cậu ấy là 'Kuroko' tớ chỉ nghĩ là trùng hợp thôi. Cậu ấy cũng chưa từng nói bất kì điều gì về bản thân hay gia đình cả."

Đến đây hắn xoay người lại nhìn tấm ảnh kỷ yếu chụp ngày tốt nghiệp Trung học để trong tủ kính. Cả lớp hai năm người chỉ thiếu một thành viên. "Đáng lẽ chúng ta nên chú ý đến cảm xúc của Tetsuya hơn. Chơi với cậu ấy từ Tiểu học mà tớ chẳng hiểu gì về cậu ấy cả."

"Ko-chan," Takao nói, "chúng ta là người của Hắc đạo, có thể vì điều đó mà Tetsuya cố gắng che dấu thân phận thật không?"

"Có thể." Hayama nhàn nhạt đáp.

Hai người cùng nhìn lên bầu trời dày đặc mây đen qua cửa sổ. Trời âm u tưởng như mưa giông có thể trút xuống bất cứ lúc nào. Ngày Tetsuya thu dọn tủ đồ ở trường lần cuối bầu trời cũng âm u như thế. Đột nhiên Takao đứng dậy, đi ra phía cửa: "Tớ về đây."

"Hả?" Hayama ngạc nhiên. "Kazunari, rốt cuộc cậu tìm tớ có chuyện gì vậy?"

Takao cười nhẹ, khuôn mặt vẫn vương vấn nét u buồn. "Có lẽ chuyện đó không còn quan trọng nữa."

Hayama ngồi đằng sau nhìn bóng lưng người sắp rời đi, bỗng dưng y lên tiếng hỏi: "Mà ngày mai cậu sẽ đến Thiên Tân à?"

Hayama gật đầu. "Ừ. Tập đoàn Akashi có dự án hợp tác mới."

"Cẩn thận đấy..." Takao nhàn nhạt nói trước khi đóng sập cánh cửa lại. "Bạch đạo, đặc biệt là Hắc Xà, không đơn giản như chúng ta nghĩ đâu."

 

* * *

 

Thiên Tân, Trung Quốc...

Karma đứng trong phòng tắm, nhìn chăm chăm khuôn mặt đối diện trong chiếc gương. Hắn nhìn xoáy vào con mắt trái của mình, nó vẫn bình thường, tựa như hai mươi năm qua vốn đã như vậy.

Hắn không biết trong mình đang là cảm xúc gì nữa. Hoàn toàn là sự thất vọng, có chút không thể tin nổi. Lại nhớ lại đoạn hội thoại khi nãy với Seijuro, tâm trạng Karma lại bắt đầu cuộn xoáy. Hắn biết rõ một điều rằng, hắn không thể chối bỏ thứ vận mệnh này, càng không thể chạy trốn khỏi nó. Nhưng đến lúc phải thật sự đối diện, hắn sẽ phải làm gì đây?

Không bằng để phá hủy tất cả mọi thứ trước khi nó thực sự bắt đầu...

...

Seijuro ngồi bên bàn làm việc, nhìn thanh niên tóc đỏ đứng trước mặt, nở một nụ cười.

"Không ngờ cậu lại đồng ý theo anh đến đây đấy."

Karma thở dài: "Vạn bất đắc dĩ thôi." Hắn lại nhìn đống giấy tờ trên bàn làm việc của Seijuro, dùng giọng điệu chán chường hỏi: "Dạo này tôi cứ thấy anh với mấy lão già trong gia tộc tranh luận cái gì gay gắt lắm. Có chuyện gì vậy?"

"Thiếu gia của Hắc Xà sắp về nước." Seijuro nhàn nhạt nói. "Anh muốn triển khai kế hoạch mới, mà gia trưởng các nhánh của gia tộc chẳng ai tán đồng cả."

Karma bỗng ngạc nhiên trước câu nói của Seijuro: "Gì chứ, chẳng giống anh chút nào cả. Cứ làm những gì anh cho là đúng thôi, giống như khi trước ấy."

Seijuro nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, ánh mắt trôi xa dần: "Vẫn nên thống nhất thì hơn. Không phải lúc nào cũng áp đặt được."

Nghe Seijuro nói vậy, Karma có chút mất kiên nhẫn. Hắn tặc lưỡi: "Chậc, anh lên cái ghế gia chủ bao năm rồi? Vì cái ghế đó mà bao người trong gia tộc đâm chém nhau, tôi cũng từng bị bắn suýt chết. Anh sở hữu Con mắt Đế Vương, số mệnh đã an bài an là kẻ đứng đầu. Không phải nguyên tắc của anh là bằng mọi cách dẹp bỏ những kẻ ngáng đường sao?"

Ánh mắt Seijuro chợt trùng xuống. Anh thở dài:

"Karma, 'Con mắt Đế Vương'... có một điều anh phải nói rằng, cậu cũng sở hữu nó đấy."

Karma sững lại, hắn bĩu môi: "Thôi ạ, đừng đùa nữa! Không phải gia chủ mới được phép sở hữu nó sao?"

"Anh cũng không hiểu... nhưng vụ ở New York tháng trước, cậu bị ám sát bằng súng trường mà vẫn sống sót mà? Cậu đã nhìn thấy tia sáng lóe lên từ ống ngắm từ đó định vị được vị trí của khẩu súng đúng không? Mắt thường không bao giờ có khả năng đó được."

Karma mở to hai mắt, lùi về phía sau vài bước. Nhanh chóng lấy lại bình tĩnh, hắn nheo mắt nhìn người đối diện.

"Tên sát thủ đó là người của anh cài trong Song Miêu?"

"Nhận ra rồi à?" Seijuro đứng dậy, đi đến cửa sổ lớn phía sau.

"Trên viên đạn khắc gia huy của Song Miêu mà theo tôi biết chúng chỉ dùng đạn đồng cỡ nhỏ." Karma thành thật nói lại những suy đoán của mình lúc đó. "Tàn nhẫn dùng đạn nở* để ám sát chỉ có người của Akashi thôi."

Hắn lại thở dài: "Lúc đầu tôi rất ngạc nhiên vì nghĩ rằng ông anh muốn giết tôi đấy."

*Đạn nở: loại đạn sau khi bắn đầu đạn sẽ nở bung ra hoặc phân mảnh gây ra những vết thương rất nặng, các mảnh vỡ có thể đi sâu vào cơ thể rất khó lấy ra.

Seijuro xoay lưng về phía Karma. Hắn không thấy rõ vẻ mặt của anh lúc này, chỉ nghe anh nhàn nhạt nói, giọng điệu có chút thách thức:

"Dù thế nào tôi chắc chắn cậu sẽ né được nó mà."

 

* * *

 

Karma đứng trên ban công của khách sạn, nhìn đám đông đang hối hả ra ra vào vào bên dưới. Đó đều là vây cánh của Seijuro được anh phái đến chuẩn bị cho vụ hợp tác này.

Hắn lại nhìn một chiếc Cadillac đen đang đỗ ở cổng khách sạn, nó đã được thiết kế lại để đảm bảo tính phòng thủ tuyệt đối cho những người ngồi trong xe, với chất liệu chống đạn được trang bị toàn bộ thân xe và lốp xe đặc chế, đến đạn xuyên phá cũng khó mà đâm thủng.

Những vệ sĩ đứng quanh thân xe lúc này đều rất cao to, mặc âu phục đen, tai đeo thiết bị liên lạc chuyên dụng, súng ngắn được giắt khắp người. Họ đều hành động theo sự chỉ đạo của Hayama Kotaro - một trong những chân tay thân cận nhất của Seijuro đã theo anh trong rất nhiều các phi vụ quan trọng.

Karma nhìn cảnh đó, khóe môi bất giác cong lên. Phái hết chủ lực sang đây, có lẽ vụ này Seijuro quyết định làm lớn rồi, một con chuột nhắt cũng khó mà lọt lưới.

"Cộc, cộc...!"

Tiếng gõ cửa vang lên, Karma xoay người rời khỏi ban công, trực tiếp ra mở cửa. Người đến là Mibuchi. Y chào Karma rồi nói: "Thiếu gia, bữa tiệc sắp bắt đầu rồi, cậu nên chuẩn bị đi. Terasaka gia chủ ngỏ ý muốn gặp riêng cậu và Chủ tịch, nên chúng ta sẽ đến sớm trước bữa tiệc một tiếng."

Karma gật đầu. Sau khi Mibuchi đã lui ra ngoài, hắn chọn bừa một bộ âu phục đen trong đống hành lý được mang từ Nhật Bản sang. Karma thiết nghĩ, hắn đã đẹp trai sẵn rồi, dù trên người là âu phục chỉnh chu hay mớ vải nát bươm thì hào quang từ hắn cũng khiến người nhìn phải hoa mắt.

Đến tận lúc này Karma vẫn không hiểu tại sao Seijuro lại chấp nhận hợp tác với gia tộc Terasaka trong dự án xây dựng khu đô thị này. Terasaka là một gia tộc nhỏ bé nhưng liên kết chặt chẽ với hai gia tộc Hanamiya ở Canada và Haizaki ở Nhật Bản. Terasaka có thế lực nhỏ trong giới Hắc đạo những đã cắm rễ lâu đời ở bình nguyên Hoa Bắc*, cấu kết với rất nhiều băng đảng Tam hoàng**. Một gia tộc thế lực nhất nhì Hắc đạo như Akashi mà phải bận tâm đến gia tộc nhỏ bé này, bình thường chỉ cần phất tay là toàn bộ địa bàn Hoa Bắc sẽ bỏ túi Seijuro.

_*Hoa Bắc: thành phố Thiên Tân nằm ở đây._   
_**Tam hoàng: chỉ các băng đảng xã hội đen ở Trung Quốc._

Lần này Terasaka gia chủ lại chủ động gửi thư mời hợp tác với Tập đoàn Akashi, lại mở tiệc mừng chiêu đãi hắn và Seijuro, quả thật có chút... ngạo mạn.

Từ trước đến giờ gia tộc Terasaka chưa bao giờ đủ tư cách ngang hàng với gia tộc Akashi, vậy mà bây giờ chúng lại đối với Seijuro như những đối tác lâu năm thân cận, một điều Karma chắc chắn Terasaka có một gia tộc nào đó có thể lực rất lớn chống lưng ở thời điểm hiện tại, một gia tộc có thể trực tiếp đối đầu với Akashi. Chắc Seijuro cũng nghĩ như hắn, với Tập đoàn Akashi, cuộc hợp tác này với gia tộc Terasaka chỉ mang ý nghĩa thăm dò.

Hơn nửa giờ sau Karma đã cùng Seijuro ngồi yên vị ở hàng ghế sau chiếc Cadillac. Tài xế lái xe là Hayama, hắn không còn luyên thuyên những câu chuyện dông dài như bình thường mà qua kính chiếu hậu, Karma thấy rõ những đường nét căng thẳng trên khuôn mặt hắn. Karma nhún vai, có lẽ điều Seijuro cần lúc này là sự yên tĩnh, trên đường đi cũng không thấy anh nói câu nào.

Seijuro ngồi bên cạnh Karma đang sử dụng macbook làm việc. Khuôn mặt anh có vẻ thất thần. Karma ngạc nhiên, trong giới Hắc đạo, mất cảnh giác đồng nghĩa với cái chết, và ngay trong tình thế nước sôi lửa bỏng thế này, tâm trí càng phải tăng cường cao độ hơn. Karma ngẫm lại, dạo này số lần Seijuro mất tập trung ngày càng nhiều, suy xét kiểu gì cũng không đoán ra chuyện gì khiến anh đến nông nỗi vậy.

Karma nhòm vào màn hình chiếc macbook, chỉ thấy một đoạn dài các kí tự tin học, nhìn mà hoa cả mắt. Nhưng có một điều làm hắn phải chú ý, ở góc cuối trang văn bản, duy nhất có một hàng chữ viết theo kí tự kanji. Cỡ chữ cũng được chỉnh to hơn để nổi bật trên màn hình, nhìn có vẻ không ăn khớp với những kí tự latinh bên cạnh.

Hàng chữ đó là: "Kuroko Tetsuya".

 

* * *

 

Trang viên căn biệt thự mang đậm chất Nhật Bản truyền thống giữa thành phố cổ kính Kyoto theo năm tháng vẫn nằm sừng sững ở đó. Xung quanh căn biệt thự được trồng rất nhiều trúc, mang vẻ trang nhã khó tả. Các khu nhà trong khuôn viên được xây thành hình chữ U, bao bọc lại một hồ nước trong vắt với hòn non bộ và vô số các loài cây tươi tốt. Không khí vô cùng tĩnh lặng, dường như tách biệt với khung cảnh náo nhiệt bên ngoài.

Hành lang dài engawa xung quanh căn nhà lúc này náo loạn bởi tiếng chân chạy rầm rập. Một thiếu niên tóc màu nâu rối vừa chạy vừa hú hét inh ỏi. Một nữ gia nhân gần đó dè dặt nhắc nhở: "Cậu Shigehiro, cậu đừng chạy trên hành lang, Kagetora gia chủ ghét nhất là ồn ào đấy ạ."

Ogiwara Shigehiro lúc này chỉ cười hì hì, lấy tay gãi gãi sau ót: "Xin lỗi nhé, Tetsuya vừa gửi mail cho em bảo mùa hè này anh ấy sẽ về nước, em kích động quá ấy mà."

"Cậu Tetsuya sẽ về nước? Kagetora gia chủ biết chưa ạ?" Nữ gia nhân kia ngạc nhiên hỏi lại.

"Giờ em mới báo cho ông ngoại." Ogiwara cười cười. "Chắc ông cụ còn kích động hơn em ấy chứ!"

Ogiwara tiếp tục đi trên hành lang, mở một cánh cửa xếp vẽ hình những con rắn đen thông với khuôn viên sau căn nhà. Bên trong là một người đàn ông trung niên mặc hakama* đang giương cung. Ông thực hiện những động tác rất thành thục trong môn cung đạo, kéo căng dây cung. Chiếc cung tên lao vút đi, chính xác cắm giữa tâm chiếc bia treo cách đó hai mươi mét.

*Hakama: trang phục truyền thống của người Nhật.

Kuroko Kagetora buông cung xuống, lau mồ hôi trên trán, nhìn Ogiwara, dịu dàng nở nụ cười khiến vẻ tôn nghiêm khi nãy trên mặt ông dường như biến mất.

"Con làm phiền ông ngoại ạ?"

"Không." Kagetora lắc đầu. "Con đến đúng lúc lắm. Có muốn thử một chút không?"

Ogiwara gật đầu, đến tủ đồ gần đó lấy một bộ hakama khác và găng tay ra, nhanh chóng mặc chúng vào rồi chọn cây cung mình yêu thích nhất.

Cậu đi đến trước những tấm bia, từ từ nâng hai tay lên, kéo dây cung gắn vào đuôi mũi tên theo chiều ngang, khi chuẩn bị buông ra thì một giọng nói trầm ấm vang lên bên cạnh khiến cậu giật mình.

"Cung đạo là môn thể thao rất tinh tế cần sự hòa hợp giữa thể lực và tinh thần. Shigehiro, con nghĩ mình làm đúng chứ?"

Ogiwara hơi sững lại trước cặu nói của ông nhưng vẫn nhẹ gật đầu rồi bắn cung. Chiếc mũi tên lao vút đi rồi cắm trên rìa ngoài tấm bia cậu định là mục tiêu. Ogiwara buông cung xuống, nở một nụ cười khổ.

"Lâu rồi con chưa bắn, chẳng còn chắc tay nữa."

Cậu tiến ra rút mũi tên vừa bắn đang cắm trên bia lên rồi trở về sảnh bắn, cho vào trong ống đựng. Kagetora vẫn giữ trên mặt vẻ hiền hậu: "Shigehiro, con không muốn bắn nữa à?"

Ogiwara lắc đầu: "Con không tập trung được. Dạo này nhiều chuyện khiến con phải suy nghĩ quá."

Cậu lại cúi xuống nhìn bộ hakama đang mặc. Vốn dĩ khi nãy mặc nó vào vì muốn tỉ thí với ông ngoại vài ván, không hiểu sao khi vừa giương cung lên, Ogiwara lại mất hết tâm trạng.

Khi xưa cậu từng rất nhiều lần cùng Tetsuya giương cung, ngay tại nơi này. Kể từ lần cuối cùng Tetsuya tỉ thí cũng đã ba năm, trong thời gian này, Ogiwara chưa từng thấy người kia mặc hakama giương cung lần nào nữa.

"Giờ thì... con tìm ta có chuyện gì vậy?"

Ogiwara giật mình, lấy lại vẻ tươi tắn. "À vâng, con có chuyện này muốn nói với ông ngoại. Tetsuya có gửi mail cho con nói rằng mùa hè này anh ấy sẽ về nước, chắc chỉ khoảng nửa tháng nữa thôi."

Kagetora gật đầu: "Ừm, từ Tết năm ngoái rồi ta chưa gặp thằng bé." Ông xa xăm nhìn những tấm bia treo gần đó, cố hình dung ra cảnh đứa bé tóc lam kia sau khi bắn được một mũi kaichu, liền hào hứng cầm cả tấm bia đang cắm mũi tên kia ra chạy đi khoe ông ngoại.

*Kaichu: cái này tớ không chắc lắm, hình như chỉ mũi tên bắn trúng tâm của bia thì phải.

Kể từ ngày Tetsuya sang Anh du học cũng đã ba năm rồi. Dù thằng bé ngày thường lầm lì ít nói, nhưng thiếu nó dường như sinh khí căn nhà này mất đi hẳn.

Ogiwara là cháu ngoại, bình thường chỉ có thể đến đây vào chiều thứ Bảy, thời gian trò chuyện với thằng bé không nhiều, nên hằng ngày ngoài xử lý công chuyện của gia tộc thì thú vui của ông chỉ là bắn cung, kiếm đạo và đánh cờ, thỉnh thoảng còn cùng Thanh Phong gia chủ hành hương ở Kiyomizu*. Cuộc sống cứ thế bình lặng trôi qua, nhưng ông biết, đây chỉ là sự yên bình trước cơn giông tố.

*Kiyomizu: một ngôi chùa ở Kyoto, Nhật Bản.

"Ông ngoại," Shigehiro cúi chào, "không còn chuyện gì nữa thì con xin phép ạ."

"Ừm, con đi đi."

Kagetora nhìn bóng lưng đứa cháu ngoại duy nhất rời đi, nặng nề trút một tiếng thở dài.

 

* * *

 

Chiếc Cadillac dừng trước một tòa nhà nhiều tầng, rất nhiều người của gia tộc Terasaka đã chờ sẵn ở đó. Hayama xuống trước rồi mở cửa xe cho Seijuro và Karma, sau đó rút từ trong túi áo trong một tấm thiệp mời in hoa văn tinh xảo, đưa cho một bảo vệ gần đó rồi nhấn mạnh:

"Chủ tịch Seijuro và Karma thiếu gia từ gia tộc Akashi."

Người bảo vệ nhận lấy tấm thiệp rồi tháo barie ngăn cách ra để hai anh em Akashi và một vài người vệ sĩ vào trong. Nhà hàng nơi tổ chức bữa tiệc ở tầng ba tòa nhà, nhưng Terasaka gia chủ lại hẹn gặp hai người ở hội trường tầng năm. Karma đi qua nhà hàng tầng ba, lúc này bên trong chỉ lác đác vài người phục vụ đang bày biện và trang trí. Đèn chùm nến vẫn tỏa ánh sáng dịu nhẹ. Dàn giao hưởng đang đánh thử những bản nhạc không lời trầm lắng, khung cảnh rất đỗi êm đềm. Karma nghĩ vắng vẻ như vậy cũng phải thôi, hơn một tiếng nữa bữa tiệc mới chính thức bắt đầu mà.

Bên trong hội trường, một người đàn ông trẻ độ ba mươi tuổi đã chờ sẵn ở đó. Y mặc một bộ âu phục vàng kẻ caro, mái tóc nâu cắt tỉa nham nhở được nhuộm vàng hai bên, nhìn đúng chuẩn một dân chơi có gu thẩm mĩ kỳ quặc, chẳng ra dáng người đứng đầu chút nào. Đó là gia chủ gia tộc Terasaka, Terasaka Ryoma.

Nhìn thấy người kia, Karma nhếch mép: "Lẽ ra anh nên xuống tận nơi đón khách chứ nhỉ?"

Người kia hơi chau mày lại, nhưng rất nhanh dùng giọng điệu giảo hoạt đáp:

"Vâng, lỗi của tôi, tôi vừa bị ngã xe, chân vẫn còn nhức, mong hai thiếu gia thông cảm."

Karma nhìn xuống đôi chân người kia lộ ra sau khăn trải bàn, nét mặt giãn ra, mơ hồ hiện lên nét cười nhàn nhạt.

"Mời hai cậu ngồi." Người kia trỏ vào hai chiếc ghế đối diện. Những người bồi bàn gần đó rất nhanh bắt đầu công việc của mình. Kẻ kéo ghế cho Seijuro và Karma, kẻ thành thục rót sâm banh... nhanh chóng mà không một tiếng động.

"Cảm ơn." Seijuro gật đầu với một bồi bàn khi y cung kính đưa ly rượu hảo hạng vừa cẩn thận rót cho anh.

Đứng cạnh Terakasa là một nữ thư kí trẻ tuổi. Cô ghé tai thì thầm gì đó với y, sau đó cùng vài vệ sĩ rất nhanh lui đi, rời khỏi hội trường nơi Terasaka và hai anh em kia đang ngồi, trả lại không gian riêng tư cho ba người bàn bạc công việc.

Cuộc hội bàn bắt đầu bằng bài diễn văn dông dài của Terasaka về kế hoạch hợp tác giữa hai Tập đoàn Akashi và Tera trong dự án xây dự khu đô thị Thiên Tân sắp tới. Rõ ràng Karma đã mất hết kiên nhẫn, hắn ngồi chống tay nghịch nghịch mấy bông hồng cắm trong lọ hoa trên bàn. Terasaka thấy cảnh đó thì âm thầm nghiến răng một cái. Seijuro liền hích nhẹ vào người hắn, nhắc nhở: "Karma, tập trung vào, đây là chuyện rất quan trọng!"

Karma bĩu môi, tiếp tục nghịch mấy bông hồng cho đến khi chúng nát mủn ra.

Bài diễn văn kết thúc. Seijuro khoanh hai tay, nhìn người đàn ông đối diện bằng ánh mắt sắc bén, nhấn mạnh từng chữ:

"Nếu phát hiện có điều gì bất thường, chúng tôi hoàn toàn có quyền hủy hợp đồng mà không phải bồi thường cho bên các anh."

Đôi mắt người kia hơi tối lại như vừa chịu đả kích, nhưng nhanh chóng trở lại bình thường, vui vẻ đáp lời:

"Dĩ nhiên rồi, Chủ tịch Seijuro! Chúng tôi cam đoan..." Ngay lúc này, Karma liền thấy vẻ nham hiểm thoáng qua khuôn mặt Terasaka, "...cuộc hợp tác hoàn toàn không có vấn đề gì. Các cậu có thể tin tưởng ở chúng tôi. Tập đoàn Akashi tuyệt đối chỉ được lợi chứ không có thiệt."

"Tất nhiên." Akashi nhếch mép. "Anh có vẻ tự tin, nếu tôi lật mặt thì thật thất lễ quá." Nói rồi anh đứng dậy, đối diện với Terasaka, đưa một tay ra tỏ ý muốn bắt tay. "Vậy đi. Theo lịch trình hai ngày nữa sẽ cắt băng bắt đầu khởi công, cứ theo đó mà tiến hành."

Seijuro vừa dứt lời thì đèn bỗng dưng tắt phụt, cả căn phòng hội trường lập tức bị bóng tối bao trùm. Từ cửa chính đồng thời vang lên tiếng đập cửa dồn dập, kèm theo giọng nói có vẻ sốt sắng: "Chủ tịch Ryoma, có chuyện không hay rồi!"

Terasaka lập tức tái mặt lại, không kịp cáo lễ chạy nhanh ra cửa chính. Nhìn bóng lưng người kia gấp gáp khuất sau ngã rẽ của hành lang, hoàn toàn không có một chút nào là vừa ngã xe, Karma bật cười, sau đó lên tiếng hỏi: "Seijuro, đây là kế hoạch của ông anh à?"

Đôi mắt dị sắc của Seijuro hơi nheo lại trước câu hỏi của Karma. "Không phải anh." Anh nhàn nhạt trả lời. "Có lẽ chuyện này, chúng ta không cần nhúng tay vào rồi."

 

...

Terasakia cùng một tốp vệ sĩ trang bị đầy đủ súng ngắn ập vào một căn phòng trên tầng cao nhất của tòa nhà. Trong phòng không bật đèn, chỉ có ánh sáng lờ mờ phát ra từ những màn hình treo ở đó. Đó là phòng giám sát thu lại hình ảnh camera từ khắp các ngõ ngách của tòa nhà, từ hành lang đến tầng hầm, ban công... Hơn năm chục màn hình chiếu các hình ảnh khác nhau vẫn hoạt động liên tục, các thông số kĩ thuật lần lượt hiện lên trên màn hình máy tính chủ gần đó, nhìn mà hoa cả mắt.

Trước những màn hình quan sát, có một thiếu niên tóc lam dáng người gầy nhỏ đang đứng quay lưng về phía cửa, mặt đối diện với màn hình. Cậu đang cầm một vậy nhỏ nào đó cỡ lòng bàn tay. Sát khí từ thiếu niên lúc này tỏa ra xung quanh nồng nặc, khiến những người gần đó không rét mà run, mơ hồ cảm thấy một luồng khí lạnh chạy dọc khắp cơ thể.

"Cậu..." Sau khi thấy người kia khuôn mặt Terasaka bỗng chốc cứng lại, đôi chân không tự chủ lùi lại phía sau hai bước. "Sao cậu lại ở đây? Không phải cậu đang ở New York sao..."

"Anh đã phá vỡ giao ước, đồng nghĩa với việc anh đã phản bội ngài ấy!" Người kia đột ngột ngắt lời y, tông giọng lên cao, dường như đang rất giận dữ.

Terasaka mở to hai mắt: "Ý cậu là gì?"

Thiếu niên tóc xanh xoay người lại, đôi mắt thiên thanh dường như sáng rực trong bóng tối. Cậu trỏ ngón tay vào một màn hình camera ở hàng cuối cùng có gắn bảng ghi 'Phòng chứa đồ 1'. Màn hình lúc này chiếu cảnh một căn phòng nhỏ, dù chỉ có ánh đèn lờ mờ chiếu rọi nhưng vẫn nhìn rõ trong phòng là hai người đàn ông cao lớn, mặc quân phục đang bàn bạc với nhau chuyện gì đó. Xung quanh hai người là những thùng các tông to nhỏ đủ kiểu, được bọc băng dính chặt chẽ, nhìn có vẻ rất bí mật.

"Anh định cho nổ tung chỗ này?" Cả khuôn mặt lẫn giọng nói thiếu niên đều lạnh tanh, hoàn toàn không một chút cảm xúc.

Terasaka á khẩu một hồi, đưa mắt nhìn một nhân viên giám sát đang ngồi co rúm ở góc phòng, khuôn mặt hắn tràn đầy lo lắng và bất an. Y trợn mắt nhìn người kia, ra hiệu muốn một lời giải thích, nhưng dường như nhân viên đó quá sợ hãi mà lắp bắp nói không nên lời. Thiếu niên tóc xanh thấy cảnh đó thì khóe miệng khẽ cong lên. Cậu tiến lại gần Terasaka, đưa vật nhỏ trong tay ra, thản nhiên nói:

"Anh muốn hỏi vì sao anh đã vô hiệu hóa chiếc camera ở đó mà hình ảnh từ nó vẫn xuất hiện ở đây. Là thứ này..."

Terasaka nhìn chiếc điện thoại phổ thông* trong tay người kia, lập tức tái mặt lại: "Sao... sao cậu lại có nó?"

*Điện thoại phổ thông: cho những bạn nào không hiểu, đây là điện thoại bấm phím nhé, tức cục gạch ấy.

"Ngài ấy đã giao phó nó cho tôi." Thiếu niên chậm rãi nói, đưa mắt nhìn chiếc điện thoại trong tay. "Dù sao con virus Song Miêu này cũng không còn hữu dụng với ngài ấy nữa." Cậu lại đưa mắt nhìn người đối diện bằng cái nhìn trào phúng. "Anh biết đấy, ngài ấy vẫn chưa hoàn toàn tin tưởng anh. Đó là lý do tôi xuất hiện tại Thiên Tân này."

Cơ thể Terasaka dường như hơi run lên. Thiếu niên tóc lam tiếp tục: "Không ngoài dự đoán của tôi, đúng là anh muốn đánh đòn phủ đầu với gia tộc Akashi, mặc dù thừa hiểu thân phận nhỏ bé của mình. Đúng là ngu xuẩn!"

"Cậu... thế là có ý gì hả?"

Terasaka cao giọng. Những vệ sĩ xung quanh lập tức động thủ, rút súng lục từ cạp quần ra, mở chốt an toàn, không do dự chĩa thẳng vào người thiếu niên.

Rồi chưa kịp để bọn họ phản ứng, bằng một cú khóa tay cực đẹp, thiếu niên tóc xanh lập tức cướp được súng của một vệ sĩ đứng gần mình nhất rồi như một cái bóng lướt đến chỗ Terasaka, áp nòng súng vào giữa trán y, khoảng cách giữa cò súng với ngón tay trỏ của cậu lúc này chưa đầy nửa centimet, đồng nghĩa với việc Terasaka động thủ dù một chút thôi, viên đạn tử thần kia sẽ xuyên qua sọ hắn, kết thúc ba mươi năm cuộc đời.

"Dù là Hắc đạo hay Bạch đạo đều có nguyên tắc của riêng nó." Tông giọng người kia hoàn toàn băng lãnh, ngập tràn sát ý cảnh cáo. "Hoa Bắc dù là địa bàn của anh, vẫn quá ngu ngốc khi cho rằng số thuốc nổ nhỏ nhoi kia có thể đập tan vây cánh của gia tộc Akashi và qua mặt ngài ấy. Không cần ngài ấy phải ra mặt, đừng để đến lúc Akashi gia chủ nắm được cái đuôi của anh, muốn 'chó cậy gần chuồng' cũng không được."

Nghe người kia nói vậy, khuôn mặt Terasaka lại càng tái hơn. Y run rẩy ra lệnh: "Súng... hạ súng xuống..."

"Nhưng... thưa Chủ tịch..." Một vệ sĩ tỏ vẻ do dự liền lên tiếng.

"Ta nói hạ súng xuống!!!" Terasaka gằn giọng. Những vệ sĩ đó không dám trái lệnh đành ngoan ngoãn hạ súng xuống, giắt trở lại cạp quần.

Thiếu niên tóc xanh thấy cảnh tượng trào phúng đó, đôi mắt thiên thanh hiện lên vẻ hài lòng. Cậu thu lại khẩu súng rồi quăng nó ra xa, đứng sát cạnh Terasaka, nhấn mạnh: "Anh phải nhớ rõ một điều rằng, những kẻ phản bội ngài ấy không bao giờ có kết cục tốt đẹp, đặc biệt là những con tép riu như anh."

"Cái..." Terasaka trợn mắt nhìn thiếu niên chỉ cao bằng vai mình bên cạnh, nhưng rốt cuộc lại á khẩu vì bắt gặp ánh mắt sắc bén như lưỡi dao của người kia.

Thiếu niên tóc lam cất bước rời đi, trước đó còn quay đầu nhìn màn hình camera đang chiếu hình ảnh của hội trường tòa nhà bên dưới. Đèn trong phòng lúc này đã được bật lên, khung cảnh hỗn loạn cũng tạm lắng xuống. Thiếu niên chợt bắt gặp ánh mắt sắc lạnh của một thanh niên tóc đỏ mắt hổ phách trên màn hình. Thời điểm ánh mắt hai người giao nhau, khóe môi cậu khẽ cong lên tạo thành một nụ cười hoàn mỹ.

"Hẹn gặp lại, Akabane Karma."

...

Terasaka vẫn chưa hoàn hồn sau câu nói của người kia. Đến khi bóng dáng tóc lam khuất hẳn sau ngã rẽ hành lang, hai chân y liền run lên, sau đó ngã quỵ xuống sàn nhà. Một vệ sĩ gần đó hốt hoảng chạy lại, định nâng y dậy, lo lắng hỏi:

"Chủ tịch, ngài sao vậy, có gì không khỏe ư?"

Khuôn mặt Terasaka lúc này đã tái nhợt. Y hất cánh tay của người vệ sĩ kia ra rồi chậm chạp đứng dậy, đi ra khỏi cửa phòng giám sát. Y đến ban công của tòa nhà, nhìn chiếc điều khiển kích hoạt quả bom trong tay, không do dự ném nó xuống qua lan can. Nghe một tiếp cốp nặng nề vang lên từ bên dưới, Terasaka đã biết đối với y tất cả đã kết thúc rồi.

Gió đêm thổi lồng lộng, buốt lạnh. Trời vẫn lấp lánh trăng sao, thỉnh thoảng còn có vài gợn mây nhỏ hình thù kỳ dị trôi dạt về phía chân trời. Terasaka thật không ngờ khoảnh khắc cuối cùng của cuộc đời y, mọi thứ lại quá đỗi yên bình đến như vậy.

"Ngươi cuối cùng cũng đến rồi à, Thần Chết?"

Terasaka xoay người lại nhìn người vừa đến với khuôn mặt bình thản. Trong bóng tối sâu thẳm chỉ thấy đôi mắt hổ phách của người kia lóe lên sau mái tóc bạc chấm mũi. Hắn nở một nụ cười nhẹ, nụ cười lạnh lẽo và quỷ dị hơn bất kì thứ gì khác, ngập tràn sát ý sắc lạnh. Người kia chậm rãi lấy từ sau lưng một bông hồng đỏ, lịch sự cúi người đưa cho Terakasa. Bông hồng kiều diễm nổi bật trong bóng đêm u ám, sắc đỏ thẫm như màu máu phản chiếu trong con ngươi của y, lúc này nó chỉ còn những mảng mờ mịt.

Terasaka bình tĩnh nhận lấy bông hồng, đồng nghĩa với việc y chấp nhận sự trừng phạt dành cho mình, thản nhiên đón nhận cái chết.

Người kia nhoẻn miệng cười: "Phản bội ngài ấy, ngươi hẳn đã biết kết cục là gì, vậy sao vẫn cứ làm?"

Terasaka mờ mịt nhìn bầu trời lấp lánh những vì sao, nhàn nhạt nói, trong giọng điệu mơ hồ nét bi thương: "Từ khi cô ấy thành ra như vậy, ta đã chẳng còn khát vọng sống nữa. Nếu như ta vì cô ấy mà giết được anh em bọn chúng, không phải đã là lý do lớn nhất rồi sao?"

"Ta thông cảm với ngươi." Nụ cười trên mặt người tóc bạc đã tắt từ lúc nào, đôi mắt hổ phách tối đi mấy phần, sát ý dường như cũng giảm một nửa. "Nhưng không có nghĩa là ta đồng cảm được."

"Ta biết." Terasaka ngắm nhìn bông hồng đỏ rực yêu kiều trong tay, cổ họng bắt đầu dâng lên cảm giác nghèn nghẹn. "Ngay cả ta, cũng chưa bao giờ đồng cảm được với cô ấy..."

"Cậu nhóc tóc xanh kia đã quá khoan dung khi tha cho ngươi tội chết." Người kia lại nói. "Nhưng ta không làm được. Luật là luật, ngài ấy đã đề ra, nhất quyết theo đó mà thi hành."

"Ta hiểu rồi." Từ lúc nào, Terasaka nhắm hai mắt lại, trên khuôn mặt dù là nét bình thản nhưng hai giọt lệ mặn chát vẫn theo đà rơi xuống. Đến tận lúc này, y mới hiểu nỗi đau của một người đàn ông đễn nỗi khiến anh ta phải rơi nước mắt lại đau đớn đến như vậy...

Người kia rút ra từ túi áo trong một khẩu súng ngắn, kề lên giữa trán Terasaka. Y ngả người ra sau, chỉ cảm thấy một cảm giác lạnh lẽo như xuyên thẳng trái tim mình.

Kết thúc rồi...

"ĐOÀNG!!!"

"Ra đi thanh thản, Terasaka Ryoma."

 

* * *

 

Ngay sáng ngày hôm sau, Seijuro quyết định rời Thiên Tân trở về Nhật Bản.

Cuộc hợp tác giữa hai Tập đoàn Akashi và Tera bị hủy bỏ. Gia tộc Terasaka chỉ sau một đêm đã rơi vào tình cảnh điêu đứng. Người đứng đầu gia tộc - gia chủ Terasaka Ryoma và một số hạ cấp đều bị ám sát bằng một phát đạn vào đầu. Kế hoạch lớn bị sụp đổ, số tiền đầu tư của Tập đoàn Terasaka tiêu tán. Nhưng Karma biết, đối với Tập đoàn Akashi, số tiền nhỏ nhoi ấy chẳng là gì.

"Haizz... ông anh cũng thật nhẫn tâm quá."

Trước khi lên máy bay, Karma quay mặt nhìn xuống đám người Terasaka đang đứng bên dưới, không nén được tiếng thở dài. Tất cả bọn họ đều miễn cưỡng nở một nụ cười đưa tiễn thật tươi, nhưng đôi tay siết chặt đến hằn gân xanh giấu sau vạt áo của bọn họ cũng đủ để Karma đoán già đoán non tâm trạng của họ lúc này thế nào.

"Đây là giới thương trường Hắc đạo." Seijuro vẫn thản nhiên bước vào khoang máy bay. "Karma, cậu hiểu đó là gì mà."

Karma nhún vai. Kể từ ngày hắn bước chân vào giới kinh doanh thì hầu như nằm trong vùng Bạch đạo, những chuyện Hắc đạo thế này hắn rất ít khi dính dáng. Vụ việc này là ngoại lệ, nếu hắn không lấy lý do theo Seijuro đến đây mà ở lại Nhật Bản chắc sẽ bị bà cô tóc vàng nào đó kia hành không ra hình người mất.

"Vậy, cái chết của Terasaka gia chủ là sao?" Karma hỏi khi cả hai đã yên vị trên chỗ ngồi. Nửa đêm qua khi tin cấp báo về, hắn đã rất ngạc nhiên khi một kẻ lúc nào cũng thân thủ một đám vệ sĩ bên mình thế kia lại dễ dàng chết như vậy được.

Seijiuro cau mày: "Là bị giết. Một phát đạn giữa trán cực kỳ nhanh gọn, hiện trường vụ việc không có bất cứ dấu vết gì, ngoại trừ một bông hồng trắng được nhuộm phẩm đỏ đã vấy máu. Có vẻ tên hung thủ là một sát thủ chuyên nghiệp, hắn bắn ở cự ly gần như vậy mà trên người nạn nhân không tìm được bất cứ dấu vết tỏ vẻ kháng cự nào. Đúng là vô lý."

"Anh ta cam tâm tình nguyện bị giết?" Karma khó hiểu tổng hợp lại những gì Seijuro vừa nói. Anh gật đầu, tiếp tục: "Ngoài ra dưới khuôn viên tòa nhà ngay bên dưới hiện trường còn thu được một chiếc điều khiển từ xa đã nát vụn. Bên gia tộc Terasaka đã thu hồi lại chiếc điều khiển nên anh không biết nó dùng để làm gì. Có lẽ là điều khiển kích hoạt hay gì đó, vẫn chưa chắc nó có liên quan đến vụ ám sát kia không, nhưng tốt nhất cứ để chuyện này cho bọn họ giải quyết."

Karma nghe thế thì chẹp miệng, đặt hai tay ra sau gáy ngả người về sau. "Đợt này bọn Terasaka tan tác như chó mất chủ rồi. Ngoài Terasaka gia chủ ra, đám người kia toàn một lũ hám của ngu dốt."

"Còn một nghi vấn nữa." Seijuro tiếp tục nói. "Bông hoa hồng ở hiện trường đó, trong giới sát thủ Thế giới ngầm có một kẻ luôn tặng cho mục tiêu của hắn những bông hồng trắng nhuộm màu trước khi tiễn nạn nhân về cõi chết. Hắn đã đi vào huyền thoại giới sát thủ, trong Thế giới ngầm hắn được gọi bằng cái tên..."

"Thần Chết." Karma tiếp lời, dường như đôi mắt vàng kim phản chiếu màu máu mà trở lên đỏ rực đó lướt qua tâm trí hắn. Kẻ đó giơ một khẩu súng lục chĩa thẳng vào Karma, siết cò. Nụ cười lạnh lẽo mà quỷ dị đó, là thứ mà suốt cuộc đời này Karma không thể quên được.

 

* * *

 

Trong một giấc mơ dài, dường như Nakamura đã trở về những ngày thơ ấu. Cô mặc bộ váy trắng muốt năm đó, thả mình vào những luồn gió biển thổi lồng lộng mang theo hương muối mặn mà. Anh trai cô cũng mặc một bộ đồ trắng, cầm tay cô, nở một nụ cười. Khuôn mặt anh dường như nhòa đi trong nắng chiều, nhưng có lẽ sự nhạt nhòa này là vì kí ức của cô về anh đã theo thời gian mà dần tan biến.

Rồi tất cả như vỡ vụn. Trong sự tĩnh lặng đến thê lương của rừng coca, cô thấy anh hai mình đang ôm mặt khụy xuống bên xác anh cả đã cứng đờ, đôi mắt vẫn mở trừng vì cái chết không thanh thản. Rồi anh hai chật vật đứng dậy, lấy từ vạt áo ra một quả lựu đạn. Nakamura vẫn còn nhớ rõ nụ cười cuối cùng vẫn còn vương nước mắt của anh. Chỉ nghe một tiếng nổ lớn vang lên, tất cả bùng cháy, rồi tan biến thành từng mảnh.

Không gian trở lên đen kịt, không lạnh lẽo, không ấm áp, chỉ có một cảm giác trơ lặng thấu tận tâm can...

Nakamura bừng tỉnh khỏi giấc mơ dài, thất thần nhìn xung quanh như đang tìm kiếm điều gì đó. Phòng ngủ căn hộ cao cấp của cô vẫn tối đen, đồng hồ báo thức bên cạnh nhấp nháy con số hai giờ. Nakamura lại nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, trời chưa sáng, gió đêm vẫn thổi lồng lộng qua khung cửa sổ làm tung bay tấm rèm trắng muốt. Mặc dù lưng áo Nakamura đã ướt đẫm mồ hôi nhưng đôi tay cô lúc này, vẫn chỉ là một cảm giác buốt lạnh.

Nakamura rời khỏi giường, đi đến cửa sổ. Bên ngoài, New York tuy chìm trong bóng tốt tĩnh lặng nhưng vẫn sáng rực ánh đèn, minh chứng cho nhịp sống của một thành phố phồn hoa không bao giờ ngủ. Một mảng hồi ức năm nào bỗng ùa về trong tâm trí cô. Thiên Tân về đêm tuy không rực rỡ như New York, nhưng đối với Nakamura, đó lại là cảnh sắc đẹp đẽ nhất cô từng thấy trong đời.

Người thanh niên tóc nâu năm nào, người đã nắm tay Nakamura phiêu đãng khắp Thiên Tân, người đã dành tặng cho cô cả một cuộc đời vào ngày sinh nhật, người là chỗ dựa vững chắc nhất của cô khi cô mất đi cả gia đình, một người sẵn sàng hi sinh cả gia tài vì cô, người coi cô là thứ phải trân trọng nhất trên thế giới.

Đã lâu Nakamura chưa gặp lại người đó, không biết anh đang sống thế nào. Kể từ biến cố năm đó cô chưa hề trở lại Thiên Tân. Anh cả của cô - Nakamura Shinya là người bạn thân nhất của người kia, nên cô cũng hiểu rằng, sau cái chết của anh, người kia cũng phần nào suy sụp.

Gia tộc Hanamiya là kẻ đã gây nên cái chết cho hai người anh của cô, kẻ khiến mẹ cô đau đớn mà ngã bệnh, kẻ khiến cha cô chán nản bắt đầu bỏ bê công việc lao mình vào những cuộc chơi trụy lạc thâu đêm, kẻ khiến gia đình cô tan vỡ. Tất cả, đều là do chúng...

Nakamura là người duy nhất đủ tỉnh táo để hiểu rằng, gia tộc Hanamiya, không phải là kẻ đã đứng sau tất cả. Cô phải sống, sống để tìm ra kẻ giật dây kia, sống để báo thù cho gia đình. Mặc dù tất cả không thể vãn hồi, cũng không thể quay đầu lại, nhưng Nakamura Rio nhất định không thể đi về cuối con đường mà vẫn còn nhiều hối tiếc...

 

* * *

 

Sân bay quốc tế Tokyo đông nghịt người. Shigehiro đứng chờ ở khu vực ra vào đường băng, cố rướn người để tầm mắt cao hơn đám đông xung quanh đang láo nháo. Tay vệ sĩ tóc đen bên cạnh thấy thế thì bất an vô cùng, thành khẩn nhắc nhở: "Cậu Shigehiro, cậu ra sảnh chờ đi, ở đây không cẩn thận bị người ta đạp bẹp dí đấy!"

Shigehiro bĩu môi rồi ném cho người kia một cái lườm bén nhọn: "Chú đâu có lo cho cháu, chú sợ bố cháu thì có!"

Nói rồi cậu lại hào hứng hô ầm ĩ: "Tetsuya, em họ đến đón anh đây!"

"Nhưng thưa cậu..."

Tay vệ sĩ chưa nói hết câu thì cửa ra bật mở, một hàng người kéo hành lý đi ra. Khuôn mặt ai cũng mệt mỏi sau chuyến bay dài. Có đứa nhóc còn khóc lóc tru tréo mặc dù mẹ nó đã hết nước hết cái dỗ dành, trong đám người đông nghịt tiếng khóc lại khiến sự mệt mỏi như tăng cao, vô tình khiến khuôn mặt những người vừa trải qua chuyến hành trình dài nhăn lại một dúm.

Đám đông đứng chờ lập tức ầm ĩ lên, vồ vập chạy lên nhận thân nhân. Đây là lần đầu Shigehiro trực tiếp đứng chờ ở cửa ra, bình thường những lần đón Tetsuya về nước trước kia cậu đều chờ ở sảnh chính, nên bây giờ dễ dàng bị sự hỗn loạn của đám đông làm cho choáng ngợp, lảo đảo ngã xuống đất, còn bị vài người xung quanh vô tình huých cho mấy cái.

"Shigehiro-kun, không sao chứ?"

Một giọng nói trong trẻo vang lên. Shigehiro chỉ thấy một bàn tay trắng nõn giơ ra trước mặt, ngay tức thì cậu ngẩng đầu lên, đập vào tầm nhìn là đôi mắt băng lam trong suốt như thủy tinh của người đó. Giọng nói đó, mái tóc đó, khuôn mặt đó... đây đúng là người cậu đang tìm rồi!

"Anh Tetsuya!"

"Đứng dậy được không?" Tetsuya mỉm cười nhìn cậu, dịu dàng hỏi.

"Vâng!" Shigehiro gật đầu rồi nhanh chóng túm tay Tetsuya, chật vật đứng dậy. Đám đông nhận được thân nhân dần tản về, khung cảnh hỗn loạn cũng lắng xuống, trả lại vẻ yên tĩnh cho cửa vào đường băng.

Hai anh em kia đi đằng trước nói chuyện rất vui vẻ, để tay vệ sĩ đằng sau làm xe chở hàng, lỉnh khỉnh những túi hành lý đồ sộ cùng đống đồ Shigehiro đã cố gắng tha lôi đến đây.

"Anh, chắc ông cụ nhà mình năm nay lại bày trò tiếp đấy." Shigehiro đột nhiên chuyển chủ đề, lại nhìn Tetsuya bằng ánh mắt lo lắng. "Anh nổi không đấy, hay lại ngã vật ra như mọi năm?"

"Yên tâm đi." Tetsuya đưa một tay lên vỗ vỗ vai Shigehiro, trong đầu lại thầm nghĩ một năm qua thằng nhóc này đã cao thêm rồi, đem ra so sánh với chiều cao của mình, cậu có chút chạnh lòng, nhưng vẻ ngoài vẫn làm như không có gì, bình tĩnh nói tiếp. "Trường anh có một câu lạc bộ, buổi chiều học xong anh lại đến đó tập luyện với các đàn anh, trình độ từ đó cải thiện đáng kể rồi."

Shigehiro gật gù, quay lại nhìn tay vệ sĩ đang chật vật với đống hành lý, cao giọng hỏi: "Chú Sugino, chú nói xem, liệu Tetsuya có cơ hội thắng ông ngoại không?"

Sugino Tomohiko xốc lại túi đồ ăn mà Shigehiro đã mang đến trên vai, thành thật trả lời: "Xác suất không cao, nhưng nếu cậu Tetsuya thực sự cố gắng, chắc sẽ dễ dàng cho ngài ấy một nhát vào gáy thôi. Kagetora gia chủ mắt cũng mờ rồi, lưng lại đau, hình như còn có dấu hiệu lẩn thẩn nữa."

Shigehiro bĩu môi: "Một phát vào gáy thôi? Chú coi thường anh cháu quá đấy."

Sugino thở dài: "Vâng, lỗi của tôi." Rồi nghĩ gì đó y lại thêm vào: "Cậu Tetsuya thanh niên trai tráng, ông cụ sáu mươi như Kagetora gia chủ sao so đo được."

Shigehiro đằng trước gật gù, Tetsuya vội xua tay: "Này này, chú vệ sĩ đừng nói vậy chứ!"

"Không phải khiêm tốn đâu!" Shigehiro vỗ mạnh một phát vào lưng Tetsuya khiến cậu ngã chúi về phía trước, may thay những buổi rèn luyện thể lực ở câu lạc bộ tại trường Đại học giúp cậu thăng bằng tốt hơn, cố gắng đứng thẳng người, khuôn mặt cậu ra vẻ bình tĩnh như không có gì, lại đạp tên nhóc chết tiệt kia một cái cho bõ tức.

Sugino sau khi tìm được tư thế thoải mái nhất để vác hành lý liền đưa mắt nhìn hai anh em đằng trước. Y là vệ sĩ riêng cho Shigehiro từ năm cậu mới lọt lòng, sao lại không quá hiểu tính cách của thằng nhóc tóc nâu kia. Shigehiro tính cách nhanh nhẹn lại bộc trực, yêu ghét rõ ràng, một khi đã đặt mục tiêu phải tìm mọi cách đạt được nó. Tetsuya trầm ổn hơn, tuy Sugino thường ngày không tiếp xúc với cậu nhiều, nhưng ấn tượng không phải là ít.

Gia tộc Kuroko có truyền thống khi con cháu đi xa về phải làm một trận tỷ thí kiếm đạo với gia chủ. Kuroko Tetsuya - đại thiếu gia Hắc Xà, ứng cử viên duy nhất cho cái ghế gia chủ trong tương lai không phải ngoại lệ. Chỉ có điều Tetsuya sinh ra cơ thể vốn yếu ớt suy nhược, từ nhỏ chỉ ở trong nhà đọc sách, bắn cung, chơi cờ, đối với kiếm đạo hay các môn thể thao khác nói chung chỉ là qua quýt. Trong cung đạo cậu tỏ ra xuất sắc, nhưng với kiếm đạo lại như một trời một vực.

Vào trận tỷ thí Tết năm ngoái, Tetsuya gần như bị áp đảo bởi ông nội của cậu - Kuroko Kagetora. Chỉ bằng một đường kiếm dứt khoát, ông đã đặt Tetsuya vào thế bất khả kháng lực. Bà nội của Tetsuya gần như khóc ngất vì thương đứa cháu ốm yếu gầy còm. Một bên Kagetora gia chủ chỉ thở dài, thu lại kiếm rồi quay sang dặn dò gia nhân đưa Tetsuya đi nghỉ ngơi.

Sugino lại trộm nghĩ, nếu như nhị thiếu gia Kuroko không thất lạc, liệu cậu ta sẽ bại dưới lưỡi kiếm của Kagetora gia chủ giống anh trai hay ngược lại, khiến vị gia chủ kia lần đầu tiên phải quy hàng?

Sự việc xảy ra cách đây đã mười năm năm, cũng vì sự mất tích của vị nhị thiếu gia kia mà Tetsuya đại thiếu gia dằn vặt bao năm trời. Hai năm sau cha của Tetsuya cũng mất vì tai nạn, cái ghế gia chủ không thể bỏ ngỏ, vì vậy Kuroko Kagetora lại lần nữa là người đứng đầu gia tộc, thâu tóm quyền lực Bạch đạo, chắp thêm vây cánh, mở rộng địa bàn, cốt để thế lực Hắc Xà ngày càng lớn mạnh và cũng để tìm lại vị nhị thiếu gia kia.

Sugino biết rất rõ rằng, không ai khác, Tetsuya chính là người nóng lòng muốn tìm lại người kia nhất.

...

Tetsuya rời khỏi sân bay mới biết ngoài Shigehiro và Sugino đến đón mình còn rất nhiều người khác trong gia tộc nữa, ngoài ra còn một hàng vệ sĩ âu phục chỉnh tề, vũ khí trang bị đầy đủ, ai thấy cũng nhầm tưởng đây là đoàn xe hộ tống Tổng thống chứ không phải một đứa nhóc như Tetsuya. Cả đám đông đứng trang nghiêm nhưng thu lại trong tầm mắt cậu chỉ có một người. Hai vai Tetsuya run lên, chân cậu chạy những bước dài về phía người kia mà không kịp suy nghĩ. Người kia cũng đưa tay lên miệng tỏ vẻ rất xúc động, dang hai tay cho cậu một cái ôm.

"Tetsuya, mừng con trở về."

Tetsuya vùi đầu hõm vai mẹ như những ngày còn nhỏ. Mẹ cậu nhẹ nhàng xoa đầu cậu. Bên cạnh, những người khác cũng nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt dịu dàng và chào đón. Lần cuối cậu về nước cách đây đã hơn một năm, kể từ dịp Tết Nguyên tiêu năm ngoái, Tetsuya chẳng thay đổi chút nào. Cố họng người phụ nữ bắt đầu dâng lên cảm giác nghèn nghẹn, từng giọt nước mắt lặng lẽ nhỏ xuống bộ Kimono bà đang mặc, đó là những giọt nước mắt của hạnh phúc.


End file.
